HELL AND BACK
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is a sequel to Snow Storm, so if you haven't read it, it would be a good idea. This is set S3 E16, Dean's year is up, he goes to Hell, but is saved. How do the ones left behind deal with this and what are their reactions when he returns?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short sequel to Snow Storm that stuck in my head and thought I would try writing it down. Hope you enjoy the read and let me know if I should continue and see where I can take it. If you like and want more, please review.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The warm May breeze blew gently through the yard as Esmee hung the sheets on the line behind her house. She loved to hang her clothes outside in the spring and summer to get that fresh scent that made the clothes smell so good. She looked over at the kids as they played on the screened in porch smiling to herself. She could not believe how her life changed over the past two years because of a snow storm and meeting the Winchester brothers.

After the snow storm passed, they moved her to Sioux Falls where she found work doing accounting for a number of small businesses and a wonderful house with a large back yard. The best part was she worked from home and didn't need to pay a sitter. It seemed Esmee was a whiz with numbers and bookkeeping.

She fell in love with the oldest brother and Dean, Sam and Esmee along with her kids lived in the house. She knew about the '_family business'_ and even helped Bobby when she could with research or manning the phones. Sam and Dean still hunted but usually only took jobs that wouldn't keep them away from home for more than three days at a time. Both brothers were helping raise her two sons and Esmee and Dean's nine month old daughter, Mary Samantha Winchester.

It was still unclear what Esmee saw that dreadful night that lead her to the salvage yard, but she thanked it every night in her prayers for its help that saved all their lives. After learning about the supernatural, deep down she will always believe it was her deceased husband watching over his family and protecting them as best he could.

Esmee became good friends with Sheriff Jody Mills. Jody loved to baby sit the kids and kept an eye on them when Dean and Sam were out of town. Jody had lost her husband and son a number of years ago and it still made her sad, but helping Esmee with her kids seemed to fill a void for her. It was like she was getting a second chance at having a family.

"You guys ready for lunch?" she asked her boys as she sat the empty laundry basket down on the porch.

"Mama, can I have some juice?" Chance chimed happily.

"May I have some juice; remember what I taught you about manners."

"Mama!" Tyler cried holding out his arms to be picked up.

"Your Dad and uncle should be back tonight."

"Yeah Daddy and Uncle Hammy."

No matter how hard they tried to get Chance to pronounce Sam's name right, he still called him Ham or Hammy. Dean thought it was hilarious and egged him on much to Sam and Esmee's dismay.

"Come on guys, how's mac and cheese and fruit sound?"

The kids ran for the door waiting for her to open it. She worked on fixing them lunch and heating a bottle for Mary who was napping. She got the boys juice and sat them in the floor so she could get Mary up.

"I'm going to get your sister, both of you sit still ok."

Esmee strolled to her bedroom and walked to the crib that sat in a corner to look down on her daughter. Green eyes just like her father's stared back at her as Mary gurgled and cooed.

"Hey sweet thing, let's get you changed and go feed your brothers." she smiled taking her nine month old and placing her on a makeshift changing table. She changed her wet diaper and outfit before heading back to the kitchen.

"Guess what, Aunt Jody is coming by to take you two to the park." she told the boys as they climbed into their booster seats.

"Park!" they cried.

"Now eat up so you can be ready." she instructed them sitting plates in front of them before giving a bottle to Mary. The boys dug in to their mac and cheese wanting to be finished before Jody got here. "Slow down Mary you eat just like your Dad." she smiled wiping away milk that leaked out of her mouth as she smiled up at her.

Esmee looked up when the doorbell rang thirty minutes later and went to answer it.

"Esmee sweetie how are you?" Jody asked as she hugged her.

"Good Jody, the boys are all excited about going to the park." she said as the two boys ran to Jody.

"Hi guys! Wanna go have some fun at the park?"

"Yes ma'am." Chance jumped up and down.

"Yes." Tyler mimicked his older brother.

"Where's Mary?" Jody asked looking around.

"In the play pen, want to see her?"

"Yes, are the boys coming back today?" she asked following her back to the kitchen. Jody looked into the play pen at Mary amazed at how much she looked like her parents. "Look at you; you're growing like a weed little one."

"Yes, they went to help Bobby on a hunt. I can't wait for them to get back. Dean's been acting kind of strange these last couple of months; he won't tell me what's wrong. I know something happened on a hunt about a year ago, but no matte what I did or said he wouldn't talk to me. When he gets back, I'm going to sit him down and make him tell me."

"You know Dean and Sam; they play it close, I'm sure they'll tell you when the time is right."

"I couldn't even make Sam talk and that's a first. I can usually get him to break pretty easily."

"We'll be back in an hour or so." Jody said picking up their pack with juices, snacks and clean clothes.

"Boys you behave and mind Aunt Jody." she said kissing each on the head.

"Ok." they chirped allowing Jody to usher them outside. The park was only a couple blocks away so they were walking to it.

Esmee was getting things ready for dinner when she heard the front door open. She wiped her hands and reached for the hand gun from the cabinet. Dean had taught her to fight dirty, Bobby taught her how to shoot straight and Sam taught her to use a knife with deadly accurateness. Research came naturally to her. Esmee was a quick learner and surprised everyone with how quickly she picked up things. Dean taught her how to take an opponent down even if they were bigger than her and she loved to surprise him by putting him on the ground. She also researched and learned about pressure points on the body and how to use them to her advantage to disable a person. Esmee could be a deadly force, especially if you threatened then ones she loved.

After Esmee moved in, the guys had warded the house by putting devil's traps on the rugs at every door, putting sigils under pictures, salted iron bars on the window's ledges and weapons and holy water were stashed throughout the house for protection. Even the two boys were training so they would know what to do if attacked by humans or supernatural forces.

"Dee, Sam." she called walking in with the gun by her side to see Sam standing there and Bobby behind him. "Sam hey." she asked smiled. "Where's Dean?" she questioned looking around him.

"Esmee." Sam said softly as he stepped toward her. "Where's the kids?"

"Jody has the boys at the park and Mary is in the kitchen, why?" she asked putting the gun on the bookcase out of reach of the boys.

"Bobby why don't you take Mary to the park and find Jody." Sam motioned to the older hunter.

"Sam what's wrong? Where's Dean?" she asked slowly looking from one hunter to the other.

"You got a diaper bag?" Bobby asked as he brought Mary from the kitchen.

"By the door Bobby." Esmee pointed as she drew in a deep breath watching Bobby pause by Sam so he could kiss Mary's head and brush a finger over her cheek.

"Talk to Jody." Sam said where only Bobby could hear.

"Will do, you take care of the lass."

"Sam you tell me right now what the hell is going on?" she demanded stamping her foot as she watched Bobby leave.

"Sit down Esmee." Sam started pulling her down on the couch and taking her hands. "Dean's gone." he whispered as tears welled in his eyes.

"What do you mean gone? Where did he go?" she asked a fear began to creep across her face because she knew what he meant.

"He's dead Es."

"Sam don't lie to me, now tell me where he is." she demanded hitting him on the chest.

"It's true Es, he died in my arms."

"NO! NO!" she screamed as she began to hit and fight him. For a small statue of a woman, she could pack a punch when she wanted to. Sam grunted from her punches as he tried to grab her arms. It took Sam a minute to trap her arms and pull her to him. Esmee sobbed hopelessly into his chest as he held her tightly. Tears ran down his face as a small sob escaped his lips feeling the same heartache and pain she did. Sam felt Esmee go still in his arms as her screaming subsided to sobs as her tears still flowed.

Esmee felt like her heart had just been stabbed with a knife and was breaking apart. Her soul was screaming silently as she tried to draw in air to her lungs. Her body shook uncontrollably in his arms as she finally hitched in shaky breaths.

"Sh-sh, I've got you Sis." he whispered wiping his eyes so he could see. "I'm here for you."

Esmee didn't answer or move as he brushed her curls back out of her wet face. Her eyes were glazed over and she began to shiver. Sam pulled a blanket over them tucking it in around her trying to keep her warm.

"Esmee?" Sam asked getting no response from her. He wiped the tears from her cheeks before kissing her head gently. He shifted her slightly to make her more comfortable and settled back on the couch. This was going to be hard on both of them, but they had each other for support. When he felt her body relax and her breathing slow down, Sam carefully slid her down onto the couch and got up stretching his long frame.

He stepped into the kitchen and pulled out his cell dialing Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"How is she son?"

"Sleeping now, but not good, do you think you and Jody could take the kids to your house for a few days? They don't need to see their Mom like this."

"Sure son, anything to help, I'll check with Jody." Bobby said.

Sam could hear mumbled words as Bobby talked with Jody. He waited patiently for him to return.

"Jody says she can help."

"Good, I'll have some clothes and food ready and you can take Esmee's car since it has the car seats."

"Sounds good, we're getting ready to head that way, boys are ready for a nap."

"I'll meet you outside." Sam said hanging up.

Sam went to the boy's room and grabbed their to-go bags that they kept packed in case they needed to leave fast. He found Mary's bag in the closet and checked to make sure there were plenty of diapers and wipes. After sitting the bags by the door, Sam went in the kitchen and packed some formula, baby food, snacks, bottles and juice boxes. He looked around carefully to be sure there wasn't anything else he needed to pack. Satisfied he had what was needed, he carried everything outside and stowed it in the trunk of the car.

"Uncle Hammy!" Chance cried when he saw the tall form at the car.

Sam turned and squatted down to accept the running child into his embrace. "Hey Champ." Sam mumbled into his hair. "You have a good time?"

"Yes, swung by myself so high I could almost touch the sky." he exclaimed throwing his arms out in wide.

"That's great." Sam smiled as Tyler scrambled to him throwing his arms around his neck. "Hi Ty."

"Unc' Ham! Did slide!" he cried.

"You guys are getting so big. How would you like to go stay with Bobby and Jody for a couple of days for a sleep over?"

"Yeah!" they both yelled running back to Bobby to throw their arms around his legs. Bobby smiled down lovingly at the two boys trying to keep the tears from falling.

Sam stood back up and took Mary from Jody. He looked down into his brother's eyes staring back at him from Dean's daughter's face. She gurgled and waved her arms trying to capture his face in her small hands. Sam quickly blinked back the tears as he nuzzled her against his neck breathing in her baby scent. A piercing pain stabbed through his heart as he held his brother's daughter in his arms knowing she would not see her father again.

"I love you baby girl." he whispered kissing her cheek before putting her in the car seat. "Thanks for this."

"Anything we can do Sam you let us know." Jody said pulling him into a hug that brought the tears out. He hugged her back as he choked down a sob trying to hold it together. "I miss him too."

Sam nodded and quickly wiped his face before the boys saw his tears. Bobby had the boys strapped in and accepted the keys from Sam.

"I'll drive my car in case I need to run back in to the office." Jody told them getting into the police car.

"I'll meet you there. Sam if you need us call." Bobby told Sam putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Thanks Bobby, if there's any problems with the kids, call me. I made sure and packed the boy's dogs that they sleep with."

"Thanks, don't you worry none, those kids'll be ok."

"I know, I just hope their Mom will." Sam sighed waving to the boys in the back seat before Bobby headed for the salvage yard.

Sam stood in the yard letting his shoulder slump as the days events bore down on him like a ton of bricks. He turned back to the house and looked at it with sad eyes. How was he going to explain to Esmee that what happened was his fault?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Strong arms lifted Esmee from the couch as she tried to make her mind wake up. Something had happened, something very bad and her mind shut down not wanting to remember. She turned her head trying to force her eyes open.

"I'm going to put you in bed Es." Sam whispered to her as he carried her to the bedroom she had shared with his brother.

"Dee.." she mumbled into his neck thinking he was carrying her.

"It's Sam Sis. Go on back to sleep."

He pulled the covers back and laid her on the cool sheets and pulled the blanket up over her still form. She moved around for a moment before settling down in a small ball. Sam looked at her one more time before heading into the kitchen to find the bottle of whiskey Dean had stashed in the back of the cabinet. He grabbed a glass and poured a double shot and sat down at the table.

Sam twirled the amber liquid in the glass before downing half of it in one swallow. His eyes watered and his throat burned as the liquid hit his empty stomach. Warmth began to spread through his body as he downed the rest. He poured another shot of whiskey into the glass and stared down into it trying to make his mind block out the pictures of his brother's torn up lifeless, body.

This was all his fault. Dean would not have made a deal with a crossroads demon if he had not been killed at Cold Creek. Dean couldn't let him go, couldn't let him stay dead, he knew Dean had felt he had failed him, so he did what he thought was the only option to get Sam back. Oh he had tried to break the contract and get Dean out of it, but nothing he found or did worked. Lilith won and Dean was dragged to hell by hellhounds leaving only a bloody, broken, and torn up, empty body.

Sam squeezed his eyes tight as he threw back the shot hoping to numb his body and mind with the booze. He never felt the tears as they streaked down his face dripping onto the table. He held his head in one hand reaching for the bottle again. His stomach churned the whiskey and acid making him feel nauseated but that didn't stop him from drinking more.

A scream echoed from the hall causing Sam to stumble back toward the bedroom. He found Esmee thrashing in the bed crying out for Dean. He sat down beside her so he could pull her into his arms.

"It's ok, I'm here." he told her pushing her hair from her face so she could see him.

"Sam...Please...not true." she begged as sobs wracked her body again. She fisted his shirt in her small hands, clinging tightly to him as he rocked her body, but found that made his stomach churn more and the room began to spin. He swallowed the bile building in the back of his throat trying to control the urge to throw up. He took several shallow breaths hoping to quell the feelings.

"I know Es, I do." Sam told her. "It hurts so much like everything is closing in on you and your heart has been ripped from your body."

"The kids?" she questioned trying to get up knowing no matter how she hurt, she needed to take care of them.

"They're with Bobby and Jody for a couple of days. They're safe."

"Oh Sam what are we going to do?" she whimpered settling back in his arms.

"We help each other get through this." he replied trying not to burp afraid more would come up.

"Are you ok?"

"I need to..." he started pushing her away and scrambling off the bed toward the bathroom.

Esmee untangled herself from the sheets and headed for the bathroom. She found Sam hugging the commode and emptying his stomach contents into it.

"Oh Sammy." she scolded turning on the cold water to wet a cloth. She folded the cloth and laid it on the back of Sam's neck while she pushed his hair back behind his ears. Sam wrenched again finally getting everything out of his stomach. He spit and groaned sitting back and accepting the cup of water from her. Once he rinsed his mouth, he sipped the water slowly trying to see if it was going to stay down.

"Thanks." he said hoarsely coughing hard.

"You ok?"

"I think so." he said getting up and leaning against the sink swaying slightly.

"Come on Sammy, you need to lie down." Esmee coaxed putting an arm around his waist and guiding him toward the bedroom and bed.

"Crap." he moaned as she got him clumsily to the bed.

"Lay down, I know you're hurting as much as I am." she told him pushing him down on the bed.

"Stay with me." he offered. "I don't think either of us wants to be alone tonight."

Esmee looked down at Sam before crawling in bed with him. Both were still clothed and no thoughts other than comfort crossed either of their minds. Esmee lay in his arms trying not to cry again as Sam blinked back tears that invaded his eyes. He was going to have to tell her what happened, but decided to wait at least until tomorrow to allow them both time to grieve. Both settled down and let an uneasy sleep take over.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next morning came all too quick for both of them. Sam opened his eyes a slit to find Esmee still curled up beside him sobbing quietly in her sleep. It broke his heart to see her pain and know he was part of the cause of it. He tried to wake her, but she only pushed him away to sob into the pillow.

Sam pushed himself out of the bed and stumbled to the door, pausing to catch his breath before bouncing off the walls toward the kitchen. He stopped in the door way seeing the half full bottle on the table. He straightened his tall body and made himself walk steadily to the table grabbing the bottle and taking a big swig, deciding a glass was too much trouble. He grimaced as it hit his empty stomach causing him to gulp several times to quell the queasiness.

After another quick swallow, Sam searched in all the cabinets finding three full bottles to take with him back to the bedroom. He looked in the fridge scooping up some bottles of water and all the beers tossing them in a discarded plastic bag that was lying nearby. Being careful not to drop anything, he wobbled his way back to the bedroom dropping his stash on the bed before stumbling on to it.

"Esmee, you need to drink something." he offered holding out a bottle of water. Feeling the silence was closing in on him, Sam flipped the switch on the clock/radio by the bed. A deep male voice began to sing:

_"Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that`s soft and slow  
Baby we ain`t got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I`ve been thinking `bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can`t believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man..."_

"Oh God." Esmee whispered in shock as she listened to the song a sob catching her throat.

"What?"

"That was one of our favorite songs." she said quietly as the song played on. Sam tuned in the music thinking about his brother and could see him in the words.

_"There`s no hurry  
Don`t you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind  
Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that`s soft and slow  
Baby we ain`t got no place to go..."_

_"_I can turn it off."

"No, leave it, doesn't matter." she mumbled as they listened to more of the song as Esmee cried and Sam drank a beer.

_"Ain`t nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We`re alone now  
You don`t know how  
Long I`ve wanted to  
Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that`s soft and slow  
Baby we ain`t got no place to go..."_

She raised her tearstained face to look at his bleary form before letting her finger curl around the partly filled bottle of whiskey that was lying beside him. She uncapped it with shaky hands and tilted the bottle to her mouth to swallow a mouthful. Esmee choked and gasp as the fiery liquid coursed down her throat scorching it all the way down. It hit her stomach churning like a volcano waiting to erupt its lava. Sam pulled the bottle from her fingers knowing she didn't really drink, maybe an occasional beer at best. The music played softly in the background as Sam tried to console Esmee.

"Drink." Sam ordered shoving the bottle of water into her empty hand. Esmee obeyed taking in several small sips before propping herself on the headboard beside him. Sam sipped more of the demon liquid trying to numb his body and mind so he wouldn't have to feel anything. Neither spoke as they shared the rest of the bottle, Esmee not a drinker, passed out first leaning heavily against Sam. Sam finished the beer and opened a new bottle spilling some on his shirt as he finally got it to his lips sipping it. He sat it on the nightstand before letting his head fall forward in a drunken stupor.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Something was crawling over Sam as he tried to pull himself out of the drunken haze and fight it off. He grabbed an arm and pushed it away thinking he was being attacked.

"'am." Esmee mumbled as she lay across his body reaching for the bottle on the nightstand.

"Es." Sam slurred letting her arm go and reaching for the bottle for her. "You don't need anymore."

"Bite me." she cried jerking the bottle out of his hand and bringing it to her lips swallowing what didn't drip down her chin.

Sam pulled it away as she collapsed in his lap, her body wracked in sobs. He used his free arm to pull her up into his embrace as his tears matched hers. He swallowed two heavy gulps letting his head fall back trying to make the headache and pain go away. He sat the bottle back down and found a half empty bottle of water down by his side. He opened it holding it to Esmee's lips forcing her to drink some of it. She sputtered and choked on the water but managed to get most of it down. Sam finished off the water and let the bottle drop to the floor. He wanted to throw up, but didn't have the energy to get up so he swallowed it back down and lay in the smelly, messed up bed holding Esmee as she mourned. They both cried until neither had any tears left. Esmee slumped into a restless sleep as Sam slipped under just enough to begin seeing images of the past events flood his mind once again.

Night and day meant nothing to them as they drown their sorrows in whiskey and beer not making it any further than the bathroom and back to bed. It didn't take much for Esmee to be crawling to the bathroom and clawing her way onto the commode to relieve herself before up chucking in the trash can beside her. Too tired and weak to get dressed, Esmee pulled her briefs up and left her pants on the floor. She pushed herself up on wobbly legs holding to the wall for support as she shuffled back into the bedroom.

Sam bumped into her as he tried to get to the commode to throw up. He groaned when the smell from the trash can hit him in the face causing him to dry heave. With a shaky hand, he tied the bag and pushed it over to the other side of the room. After he felt his stomach was churning less, he stood and relieved himself flushing the commode before running water and rinsing his mouth out. He looked into the mirror at his reflection not recognizing the face staring back at him. His hair was greasy and stringy and hung in a face that was hollow looking with red rimmed eyes that had dark circles under them bruising his pale face. He shut his eyes and turned away from the image knowing he didn't want to look at the reason Dean was gone.

He found Esmee half on and half off the bed with a beer in one hand and the last of the whiskey in the other. Without a second thought, he downed the rest of the beer and emptied the whiskey bottle tossing the empties to the floor.

"C'on Es." he slurred trying to lift her body to the bed without falling in the floor himself.

"No-o mm-mm" she whined too useless to help as Sam finally rolled her onto the bed.

He looked around, but didn't see anything else to drink only scattered empty bottles. He groaned and eased his abused body into the bed trying to pull a blanket up over both their prone bodies. Somewhere over the past few days, Sam had shed his jeans and outer shirt and was left with his briefs and tee shirt on. Esmee wasn't much better with only briefs and a tank top on. They gravitated toward each other trying to share what little warmth there was between them. Sam could feel wetness on his shirt where Esmee had started crying again. He closed his eyes as the tears leaked out of them and ran down his cheeks soaking into his pillow.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Knocking could be heard on the front door, but neither semi-conscious bodies curled on the bed heard it. After picking the lock, Bobby let himself into the house and looked around. He didn't see any signs of life in the living room or kitchen so he headed slowly toward the bedroom being careful 'cause you never sneak up on a hunter unless you wanted to get shot.

The smell hit him halfway down the hall and lead him to the master bedroom on the right. He stopped at the doorway and looked in taking in every aspect of the room and the two prone figures lying on the bed. His eyes roamed over the empty beer and whisky bottles and noticed a few water bottles among the trash scattered around the bed. Music was still playing softly from the radio on the nightstand.

"God damn idjits." he growled stomping to the side of the bed that Sam lay on. He smelled the whiskey, beer, vomit and sweat wafting off the bed as the two lay curled together. "Sam Winchester, get your ass out of this bed right now."

"Uh-uh, wha...mm...head." Sam moaned raising a hand to his pounding head not sure he could raise it off the pillow.

"Serves you right, now come on, you need to snap out of it, there's three kids at my house depending on you."

"Too loud." Esmee mumbled trying to cover her head with Sam's pillow.

"Oh don't you worry lass, I'm coming back for you."

Bobby manhandled Sam out of the bed and with a steel grip drug his staggering body to the kid's bathroom. He pulled the curtain back and maneuvered him into the tub leaning him against the wall. He pulled the curtain and turned on the cold water directing the shower head directly onto Sam's smelly body.

"Holy crap!" Sam cried as the icy coldness jets of the water hit his body full force. He tried to move away from it, but Bobby's steel grip kept him in place as Sam sobered up fast. Sam gasps and clenched his jaw as his body began to shiver uncontrollably under the spray.

"Are yer sober now boy?" Bobby ranted at him madly giving him a shake.

"Yeah, Bobby, enough." Sam chattered as the coldness made its way to his bones.

Bobby adjusted the water warming it up and letting go of his arm. "Alright, get a shower so I can be in the same room with ya, then we're goin' to have a sit down."

Sam stood in the hot water trying to control his shaking body as his body temperature began to warm.

"I didn't hear ya son." Bobby commanded in a voice you didn't disobey.

"Yes sir." Sam finally got out reaching for some baby shampoo from the shelf. His mind was still not functioning but the tone of Bobby's voice got him moving quick enough.

Bobby headed back to the bedroom and over to Esmee's side of the bed. He paused for a moment as sadness overtook him and then he buckled down reaching down to shake her shoulder.

"Lass, get you ass out of this bed and into the shower."

"No..." she whined trying to move away from him.

"I hate to do this, but you got three little ones who wonder where their momma is."

Bobby got her up under her protest and steered her to the bathroom and into the shower stall. He turned on the cold water and let it douse her small form.

"Shit!" she cried trying to move into the corner away from the spray, but Bobby had a good grip on her upper arm and wouldn't let her.

"You need to sober up too, so you just let me know when you're awake."

"Ok Bobby...Yes...I'm awake...Stop!" she begged.

Bobby adjusts the water and stepped back. "Clean up, you both smell like a two bit bar."

"Ok." a small voice answered him as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Looking around at the mess in the floor, he grabbed a trash can and began to pick up the empties mumbling madly under his breath at what idiots both of them were. After cleaning the floor, he looked in the closet and found clean sheets so he could strip the bed and put on clean ones. With the room in some semblance of order, he headed out the door to meet a towel draped Sam coming out of the bathroom looking a little more human.

"Go get some clothes on, we're having a talk." he ordered a cowering Sam as he headed for the laundry room. Sam followed and went into his bedroom to find some clean clothes.

Bobby stopped in the kitchen and started a pot of strong coffee. He gripped the counter as he calmed himself before facing Sam and Esmee. Sam walked slowly into the kitchen afraid to look at Bobby. Bobby didn't say anything only stared at him. By the time the coffee was made, Esmee joined them looking pale and shaky.

"So, you two think empting liquor bottles is the way to handle this?" he shot at them. "I know you both were hit hard with what happened, but it's been almost four days now. You got others to think of here. Three kids need their momma and uncle, now you two need to pull it together or I'm goin' to kick your asses."

Sam and Esmee hung their head in shame knowing what he was saying was right. They had been only thinking of themselves and not the other people who were affected by this too.

"Now why don't you both have a cup of coffee, maybe something to eat, and try to get some sleep tonight? You call me tomorrow; those kids need to come home."

"Yes sir." they both whispered accepting the cups of coffee.

Bobby turned to leave, but paused for a moment looking back at them. "We'll get through this, yer're not alone, ya need to remember that."

They watched the older hunter head out of the house locking the door behind him. Sam looked over at Esmee and she looked at him.

"You look like crap." he said softly.

"Right back at you." she half smiled sitting the cup down not able to stomach the coffee.

"Come on, I think we need to both get some sleep." he said pushing her toward her bedroom.

Sam pulled the clean sheets back and let Esmee get in bed. He covered her and turned to go.

"Please Sam; I don't want to be alone."

Sam looked down at her pained face and nodded slightly going around to the other side of the bed and climbing in. Esmee let him settle before scooting over into his embrace. They lay there listening to the silence that surrounded them neither saying anything. The sun slowly began to set and the house began to settle with creaks and groans as the temperature slowly cooled off. Sam felt Esmee let herself go to sleep as her body relaxed against him. He kissed her head before doing the same.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Esmee woke to Sam crying out and thrashing around in his sleep. He was calling for Dean as she tried to shake him awake without being slugged in the process.

"Sam! Sam! Come on please wake up." she begged him as he grabbed her arms tightly staring at her but not seeing her. "Sammy it's Esmee."

"Es." he croaked finally realizing he was clenching her arms too tightly. "Sorry Sis." he mumbled releasing her.

"It's ok, how you feeling?"

"Like shit." he grunted closing his eyes and throwing an arm over them.

"I'll go start some coffee and get us some aspirin."

"No, let me." he started trying to get up until his head started to pound and the room spin until he laid back down.

"I'm not the one who cleaned out the cabinets and fridge of anything with alcohol in it." she said slipping out of bed. "You lay still so you don't start throwing up again."

"Think I'll do that, but I had help with that you know."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Sam, you awake?" Esmee asked coming back with two cups of coffee and some aspirin.

"Mm-mm?" he asked jerking himself back awake.

"Coffee and aspirin." she offered waiting for him to sit up.

Sam slid up in the bed and adjusted the pillows against the headboard before accepting the cup and pills. Esmee climbed back in bed and sat cross legged beside him. They both sipped their coffees afraid to look at each other for fear of crying again.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked cautiously not sure if she really wanted to know but knew she needed to know.

Sam paused looking down at his cup and stilled himself trying to decide on the right words to use. He was torn about telling her the truth since he didn't know how she was going to react. He didn't know if this might tear their family apart.

"Sam, please I want to know."

"It's... I...Oh God...Es." he stuttered trying to find his voice. "It's my fault, it happened because of me."

"I don't understand, what aren't you telling me?"

"Remember a little over a year ago we were gone for over a week."

"Yes, there were some supernatural problems you guys were dealing with and it took longer than you expected."

"We didn't tell you everything that happened and Dean didn't want to worry you, especially when you told us you were pregnant." he paused judging her reactions. "I-I died and Dean, well he summoned a crossroads demon and made a deal to bring me back. He traded his soul for my life. They only gave him a year, we tried to break it, I tried everything, but I couldn't stop them from taking him."

Sam was crying by now and he couldn't look her in the eyes for fear what he would see. He couldn't bear to see the look of betrayal and condemnation he thought would be there. She needed to know the truth no matter how hard it was to say.

"I'm so sorry Esmee, if you want me to leave I will." he said finally bringing his eyes up to look at her.

Esmee sat quietly on the bed trying to absorb what Sam was telling her. She knew the hunting they did was dangerous and there was always that possibility when they left one or both might not come back. She saw how close the brothers were and knew they would die for each other; she just didn't think it would really happen this soon.

"Say something Es." Sam said quietly as he wiped the tears from his face.

"He should of told me." she whispered softly. "Damn him, I could of handled it."

"I tried to get him to tell you, I wanted to tell you, but he made me promise not to. I-I..."

"Where is he?"

"When you make a deal like that and it comes due; your soul is taken to hell." he whispered. "His body, I buried in the woods."

"Oh no, oh Dean." she moaned in desperation. "Can we do anything?"

"I don't know." he admitted. "But, I'm goin' to try."

"I'm going to take a shower." she told him getting up to go to the bathroom not wanting to break down in front of him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered sadly.

"No, I don't blame you Sam. How could I, I know Dean would do anything for you that's just who he is. You're my family; we're all each other has now besides Bobby and Jody. I don't want to lose anyone else right now, I don't think I could bear it."

Esmee closed the bathroom door and started the water in the shower. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees as she let the tears spill down her cheeks and sobbed into her arms. She couldn't believe she could still cry after all the tears already shed. She couldn't believe this was happening again, to find love and to lose it just in the blink of an eye.

"Esmee, you ok?" Sam asked tapping on the door.

"Yes." she called out, getting up and wiping her face deciding to take her shower.

* * *

**A/N: This is longer than I usually make my chapters, but I decided not to break it up. So Esmee and Sam didn't handle Dean's death too good. Hope you enjoyed the read. Thanks so much to those who are following, favored and left me reviews. Please review.**

**NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think everyone has been waiting for this one, hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone for the support and your reviews. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The handmade cross marking the grave of a hunter still stood in the woods where Sam had buried his brother five months ago. Silence filled the woods, insects and animals alike scattering to other parts of the forest as dirt began to move and hands appeared digging their way out of the grave. The hole enlarged and Dean Winchester pushed his head out and drew in a breath of fresh air for the first time in five months. He clawed the hole bigger and pulled his body out of the ground panting heavily as he lay there letting the sun beat on his dirty face squinting his eyes from the brightness. The air had never felt so clean and pure as it did right now.

He finally got enough strength to stagger up and look around, shocked by the circle of downed trees that circled his grave. It was like a bomb had gone off there and he was right in the middle of it. Not knowing where he was, Dean started walking toward what looked like an old logging road not far from where he was. He followed the road down hoping to find a house or gas station or town. He had no idea who or what had pulled him from hell, but he didn't want to wait around to find out.

The gas station was rundown, but it was still open at times. Dean broke a window and let himself in heading for the bottled water. He grabbed one, opened it and gulped most of the water down without stopping. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around and saw a paper stand with a couple of daily papers still on the rack. He picked one up and read the date, October 26th. He had been gone for five months, but it was more like fifty years by hell's time.

Fifty years of almost continued torture every day, day in and day out. His body would be stabbed, cut, ripped, torn, gutted, only to be put back together the next day to start all over again. This continued the first several months, a new demon each week trying to break him. It really turned bad when in month three a demon looking like Sam walked in and eyed him on the rack. That almost broke his will, but he kept telling himself it wasn't him as he began the torture of the day all the while telling him how weak he was, how pathetic he was and how no one was going to save him. This went on for a week or more; it was hard to keep track of the days anymore, they seemed to run together since he couldn't tell when it was night or day.

All hope seemed lost when the next one looked like Esmee, so small and beautiful. She walked up to him and caressed his face looking down at his naked body. Dean tensed from the touch turning away from it.

_"Dee, what's wrong, don't like my touch now?" she cooed into his ear._

_"You're not Esmee, bitch!" he yelled hoarsely. _

_"Oh didn't you know, I couldn't live without you and killed myself with your gun." she smirked opening her shirt to show a gunshot wound to the heart. "So my soul was thrown down here, because of you."_

_"No, you're lying; Es would never leaver our kids alone. Get on with it, do your worse but don't pretend to be the woman I love."_

Shaking his head hard, he pushed down those memories locking them away for now. Dean went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face as he tried to pull himself together. He looked into the cracked mirror at his reflection before pulling his shirt up to look for scars from the claws of the hellhounds, but didn't see any. He checked his arms, but saw nothing there either. Pain twitched through his shoulders and he pulled his shirt away from it to see a raised up welt that looked like a hand print on his shoulder. He grimaced in pain before pulling his shirt back on and heading back into the store.

After grabbing a plastic bag, he grabbed some bottled water, power bars and beef jerky before opening the cash register to take the money. He started for the door when a radio in the corner came on startling him. A high pitched whine began in the room and Dean covered his ears trying to stop the sound. Within seconds the windows of the building blew in covering him with broken glass. He lay there for a moment trying to make the ringing in his ears stop so he could get up. He looked outside, but didn't see anyone and didn't want to hang around to see who might have caused this damage. He made his way outside and looked around spotting an old rundown car by the side of the building. If he was lucky, the metal trap would start. He needed to get home, to get back to Esmee and Sam and the kids, it had been too long. He could see Esmee's face in his mind, the tilt of her head, the little smile on her face, the way she looked so lovingly at him, he wanted to see that again. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to feel her gentle touch and tell her he loved her and missed her so much.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The noise that woke Sam was not the house settling and he sat up quickly. He knew it wasn't any of the kids and reached over and shook Esmee awake.

"I heard something." he said getting up and grabbing a knife from the top of the dresser.

"What?" she yawned automatically reaching for the holy water.

"Stay behind me." he ordered checking Mary's sleeping form before heading out into the hall.

Sam crept down the hall toward the living room with Esmee close behind him. He stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar voice in the dark. A voice he didn't think he would be hearing again.

"Sonofabitch!" the voice growled from the darkness as he fell over a toy left out by one of the boys.

"Dean?" Sam questioned flipping the light switch to flood light into the living room revealing the body of his brother.

"Hey Sammy." the figure said as he straightened up and looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Dean? How?" he started before lunging at him with the knife.

"It's me Sam!" Dean yelled knocking his arm aside and pinning him to the wall for a moment before letting him go. "See." he said taking the knife and making a small cut on his arm. Sam looked at the blood and then back at him before grabbing him into a bear hug that made it hard for him to breath.

"Dee?" Esmee said from behind them. Sam let him go so he could see Esmee as he blinked away the tears.

"Esmee." Dean said softly reaching for her as he stepped closer.

Before he could touch her, she squirted holy water in his face. He blinked the water away and spit out a mouth full before looking at her happy she was still using what he taught her.

"Not a demon either."

A small cry broke their reunion as Mary wailed from the bedroom. All three adults quickly made their way to the bedroom and the crying baby. Esmee picked up Mary and tried to comfort her while looking at Dean with tear filled eyes.

Dean stopped and looked around slowly taking in the bedroom. He saw the bed with two impressions where bodies had laid, Sam's discarded clothes tossed on a chair, and his boots at the end of the bed. He looked over at his brother who was wearing only sleep pants and Esmee who had on one of Dean's tee shirts that she slept in and anger began to build deep down in his soul.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked louder than needed to the pair standing in front of him who looked uncomfortable.

"Dee what are you talking about?" she asked bouncing Mary in her arms.

"I see my little brother didn't waste any time moving in." he growled madly giving them a death glare.

"I'll take Mary and go to my bedroom." Sam said slipping on a tee shirt and grabbing some diapers and wipes before taking Mary from Esmee.

"Dada." Mary whined clinging to Sam and burying her face into his neck.

Sam saw a deep sadness cross Dean's face when his daughter called Sam Dada and looked to him for comfort. He looked at Esmee and nodded knowing they needed time alone to straighten everything out. Mary could see her father in the morning when she was awake and in a better mood.

"Dee, stop it." Esmee fussed at him softly knowing what he was thinking.

"Stop what? Are you going to deny you're sleeping together? Keeping it in the family are you?" he accused. "How long was I gone before you two started screwing? Was it in our bed?"

Esmee's temper flared and she balled her hand up and punched him squarely in the mouth before she could stop herself.

"Sonofabitch." she gritted through clenched teeth as she shook her hand and then clutched it to her chest hoping it wasn't broken.

He looked at her with rage pouring off him, clenching and unclenching his hands madly forcing himself not to hit back. The punch had split his lip and blood was slowly forming a red line down his chin. He used his tongue to check the damage and tasted the coppery, sweet taste of his blood like he had done every day for the past five months.

"No I won't deny it, but that is all we're doing, sleeping, nothing else. When Sam told me what happened to you, a part of me died too. Sam and I, we kind of lost it there for a while, Bobby pulled us back from the edge before either of us did something stupid. But do you know how guilty San felt and how messed up he was? He started trying to drink away the pain and one night I found him at the kitchen table with an almost empty bottle of whiskey and your loaded gun laying in front of him." she paused letting the words hopefully sink into Dean's skull.

He looked up at her with those words and some of the anger left him and he deflated. Sam was going to kill himself because he couldn't stop him from going to hell.

"We were both messed up and only had each other to lean on. Yes, we were sleeping together, but nothing else, Sam was always a gentleman. Neither of us would do that to you, you should know that. But foremost, I'm mad at you for not telling me what was going on, it was wrong and you know it. Wrong for you to keep me in the dark like that, knowing you were going to die and not telling me." she cried as the tears wet her cheeks and dripped from her face. "How could you leave me so unprepared like that? Are you that selfish and self-centered?"

Dean stood there listening to her talk keeping his eyes downcast. He felt her present move beside him and a warm hand stroke his cheek and wipe away the blood that was on his chin. He looked up at her tear stained face before taking her in his arms and crushing her tightly to his chest. Esmee's body began to shake as she sobbed not wanting to ever let him go.

"Oh Es, I'm sorry. I was so wrong, and I hope you can forgive me." Dean whispered letting his tears fall into her hair as he brushed her curls down. He now saw how much of an idiot he was for not telling her the truth. Esmee was stronger than most people, she could have handled the truth if he had just believed more in her and trusted her. The look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes would never leave his mind.

He pulled his body back to look at her face and gently kissed her quivering lips ever so carefully. She looked up into his wet eyes and pulled him down kissing him deeply and passionately. Dean responded by picking her up, stepping back until he hit the bed before turning and laying her down on the sheets and slipping in beside her. He looked down at her small form and brushed his finger over her cheek. She smiled, closed her eyes and turned into his touch. A touch that she had so longed for over the last five months.

"The image of your face was the only thing that kept me sane." he whispered to her. He cupped her injured hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing the already bruising fingers ever so gently.

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked him getting serious. "I never stopped and never will, but don't you ever keep something like that from me again, understand? No matter how bad, no matter what, promise me or we can end it here and now. I'll take the kids and leave." she said pushing away from him to look in his eyes so he knew she was serious.

"I promise no more secrets, ever, I can't lose you, not again." he replied brushing her hair back from her face as she curled up against him as tightly as she could. "I love you so much." he said into her hair.

Raw emotions coursed through both of them as they lay there in each others arms trying to find comfort and support. Exhaustion overtook Dean as his eyes grew heavy and the sandman pushed its way into his mind sending him into a light sleep, the first he had had since dying. Esmee continued to stroke his face and hum softly to him as she prayed a silent prayer thanking whoever got Dean free. She was afraid to close her eyes for fear he would disappear and she would find this was only a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Thanks so much for all who are following, have favored and left me reviews. I do like to know what you think about the story. Please leave me a review.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The early morning sun was peaking around the curtain edges of their bedroom as Dean jerked awake not sure where he was. He felt movement and a warm body next to him and looked down at Esmee's sleeping form. Memories came back to him of digging his way out of his grave and coming home. Home, he didn't think he would ever see this again or see Esmee and the rest of his family again.

It was too early for anyone else to be up, so Dean slowly slipped out of bed leaving Esmee sleeping and made his way to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and looked out the window into the back yard as it perked. The leaves had changed from green to a multicolored coat draping the trees in colors of red, yellow, orange and brown. He had missed so much in the five months he was gone. He heard the coffee ding and grabbed a cup.

The smell of the coffee was amazing. He took a small sip letting it coat his taste buds and sighed. It was the little things that he seemed to have missed the most. The quiet of the house almost made him uncomfortable. He continued to drink his coffee when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and tensed his body to attack until he saw a curly, blonde head slowly move closer.

Dean looked down at his daughter as she slowly waddled into the kitchen holding tightly to the pink rabbit he had gotten her when she was born. She wouldn't go to sleep without it and Esmee made Dean go out and find a backup in case disaster struck and it got lost. She rubbed her green eyes and yawned as she came closer. Dean was afraid to move for fear of scaring her so he remained very still only letting his green eyes follow her movements. He still couldn't believe that he helped make this perfect little person that was his daughter. She walked closer before stopping and studying him with her innocent green eyes that were so much like his. He could see her little mind working as she wrinkled her forehead before she reached her arms out to him to be picked up. He gently leaned over and picked her up sitting her on the edge of the table facing him. She studied his face again with such intensity before leaning forward to cup it in her baby hands.

"Dada." she spoke in her childlike soft voice.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her with such love. "Hey baby girl." he whispered his voice quivering slightly with emotion as she smiled showing her teeth and dimples that were just like her uncle's. Sadness swept through him when he realized he had missed his baby girl's first steps and where did all those teeth come from?

Sam stood in the shadows of his bedroom door biting his lip to keep quiet as tears spilled down his face. He knew this was what Dean needed, to know his daughter had not forgotten him. He talked to Mary every night about her Daddy, told her stories of them growing up. There was no way he would ever try to replace Dean, he hoped he could convince Dean of that.

"Dada." she said again stronger this time patting his cheeks playfully.

"Yeah, Daddy's home." he mumbled into her hair as she threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "You can come out, I know you're there." he spoke quietly to Sam.

Sam walked out of the shadows but not before quickly wiping his face with his forearm and into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee and automatically getting Mary a sippy cup of milk. He sat it on the table within her reach and took a chair beside his brother. Dean pulled Mary into his lap and let her snuggle in the crook of his arm so she could drink her milk.

"I want you to know that no..."

"Drop it Sammy, Esmee told me everything." he said looking up at him.

"No, I need to say this and you need to listen." Sam said sternly. "Esmee helped me keep it together, we were there for each other, sharing the pain and hurt and sadness. I would never push myself on her, our relationship was platonic only. You need to know I would never try to take your place. I talked to Mary every night about you, I would never let her forget you. I love Esmee, but as a sister, nothing else."

"She made that clear." Dean said touching his lip.

"I take it not before you said something you shouldn't have." Sam nodded noticing Dean's swollen and cut lip.

"She can still pack a punch to be so small." he commended with a half laugh.

"She hasn't stopped training, even with you gone, how did you get out? Bobby, Esmee and me read every book he had and researched everywhere we could to find some way to get you out. I'm sorry..."

"Stop it, I know if you could of found a way, you would. No, I should be thanking you for taking care of everyone, especially Esmee."

"I think she took care of me more, but do you know what happened?"

"No idea, the only thing I have to show is this." he said pulling his tee shirt down from his shoulder and showing Sam the handprint.

"Damn!" Sam said reaching to touch it but didn't. "What would of left that?"

"I don't know, but someone yanked me out of hell and put me back in my body. Good thing you didn't bury me too deep, I had to dig my way out."

"Crap! But your body? It was torn to pieces, how is this possible?"

"I wish I knew."

"I'm going to start some breakfast, the others will be up in a little bit. Chance needs to get ready for school and Tyler for pre-school."

"School? Already?"

"Daddy!" two boys screamed when they saw Dean sitting at the table.

"Here let me take Mary." Sam offered reaching for his niece so Dean could hug the boys. He strapped Mary into her highchair and put some Cherrio's on the tray for her to eat.

Dean pulled both boys into his lap, placing one on each leg and looking them over. It seemed they had grown so much since he had been gone. Both were turning into smart, well behaved, handsome little men.

"You boys have grown a foot. I'm going to have to tie bricks to your heads to keep from growing so fast."

"No you don't." Chance giggled.

"Daddy, me go to 'hool like Cha." Tyler said proudly as he wiggled in his lap.

"I know Uncle Hammy told me."

"It's Sam." Sam called from behind them as he pulled eggs and pancake mix out of the fridge. He decided to make pancakes to celebrate. The boys loved them because he let them decorate their pancakes with fruit.

"Don't listen to him." Dean whispered to the boys hugging them close relishing in their touch.

"You guys ok with pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Keep it to a quiet roar, Momma's still sleeping." Dean cautioned them looking over at Sam. He watched him as he quickly threw together the batter and waited for the griddle to heat up. He now saw the dark circles under his eyes and how much leaner his tall frame seemed to be. "Need help?"

"No, I'm good." Sam said cutting some fruit for the boys. He poured batter on the griddle and as the pancakes cooked and got out milk for the boys. "I'm use to the morning rush. Esmee and I usually take turns with breakfast."

Dean looked over at Mary who was stuffing banana in her mouth and smiled happily at him as she chewed. He was home, he was with his family again, but could he let what happened to him in hell go? The memories were still vivid in his mind even though he tried to shove them in a box and lock it shut.

"Dean. Dean!" Sam called to him bringing him back to reality. "Want to put the boys in their booster seats so they can eat?"

"Right, ok kids you heard your uncle, down you go." Dean helped Chance and Sam got Tyler situated before sitting plates with cut up pancakes and syrup on them. He sat several bowls of fruit in front of them.

"What do you want on yours Ty?"

"'nana and straw'erry."

"Good choice." Sam smiled spooning the fruit on his plate.

"How 'bout you Champ?" Dean asked Chance.

"Strawberries and blueberries."

"Sounds good."

"Here you go Dean." Sam said sitting a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Eat up."

Dean sat back and looked at the food hungerily as Sam placed silverware beside the plate. Dean picked up a fork and dug into the delicious smelling food. He put the first bite in his mouth and closed his eyes savoring the taste and sweetness of the syrup. Food had never tasted so good as it did right now.

"Man Sammy, these are beyond words."

"Glad you like them." he yawned trying to hide it behind his hand. "After you eat guys, go get ready for school."

"Yes Uncle Hammy." Chance mumbled around the mouthful of food.

"Ok." Tyler chimed in too.

"Hey, why don't you go catch some more zzzs, I'll be sure they're ready." Dean said between bites.

"That's ok, we have a routine, but you can feed Mary her oatmeal." he suggested.

"Sure, come mere baby girl, want some oatmeal?" Dean asked pulling the highchair closer to him. Sam sat her oatmeal down by Dean and handed him a small spoon. "Open up for Daddy."

Mary gurgled and babbled slapping her hands down on the tray of her highchair opening her mouth for the food. Dean smiled at her as she had her mouth open for more before he had the spoon filled. He fed her with one hand and ate his pancakes with the other. Mary grunted and pointed to his food begging for some.

"Can she have a bite of pancake?"

"Yeah, but no syrup, she'll be bouncing off the walls with that much sugar." Sam cautioned him.

"Here you go, Sammy makes good pancakes doesn't he?"

Mary chewed happily looking up at Sam when his name was mentioned. She waved at him and open her mouth for more. Dean pulled another piece of pancake off and popped it in her mouth.

"Ok, you need to finish your oatmeal." he told her spooning a heaping spoonful in her mouth. She frowned slightly and blew a big raspberry at him spitting oatmeal everywhere.

Sam looked up at the noise and coughed hard trying not to laugh. "Mary, we don't do that." he scolded her in a stern adult voice as he handed Dean a damp cloth.

Mary looked up at him and pushed her quivering lower lip out as big tears formed in her eyes and leaked down her cheeks. She put her head down and began to sob as Dean looked on shocked not sure what to do. He looked at Sam frowning that he had hurt his baby girl's feelings as he wiped his shirt and face.

"She's hard headed like her Daddy." Sam shrugged. "Mary, finish your oatmeal and maybe your Daddy will read to you while I take the boys to school."

With those words, Mary raised her head and looked at Dean happily opening her mouth again tears forgotten that quickly. He looked from Mary to Sam while spooning the oatmeal in her mouth. Sam turned back to finish cleaning the kitchen and smiling to himself. His brother was back, and things were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Dean finished the book and looked down at his sleeping daughter curled in his lap. She looked so much like her mother when she slept. He kissed her head and rubbed her back as he sat there enjoying the moment. Sam opened the front door and headed in from taking the boys to school.

"Sh-sh she's asleep." Dean whispered.

"If you're ok, I think I will lay down for a bit, could use a little rest. She's not the easiest to sleep with." Sam sighed. "I called Bobby, told him you were back."

"Ok, yeah, go on, I'm going to check on Esmee." he whispered, shifting Mary to his shoulder and getting up.

Dean walked to their bedroom and slipped back into bed, putting Mary between them. Esmee stirred from her sleep and looked up at Dean, smiling happily to see she had not been dreaming and he was back. She cuddled Mary and reached for Dean, pulling him close.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey yourself, Sleeping Beauty."

"Did you sleep any?"

"A little, can't believe how she's grown."

"I know, why don't you try to get some more sleep while she's out?"

"I just might do that." he sighed tucking his girls to him and closing his eyes. This was the way it was supposed to be, he sighed feeling the two warm bodies snuggled close to him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The chains dug roughly into his wrists and ankles as he tried to move his body into a more comfortable position. He didn't think there was a spot on his body that didn't hurt from the torture. He tensed when the door opened and another no name demon strolled in, glancing his way for a moment, before going to the table and looking at the instruments of torture, trying to decide which one he wanted. The demon picked up one weapon and laid it back down to pick up another.

Dean moaned in his sleep and jerked, as he relived the torture he had endured in hell. He cried out in his sleep, bringing a concerned little brother down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Dean, hey man, wake up!" Sam called to him, shaking his leg hard.

"No! No please!" Dean begged before pulling himself out of the nightmare to see Sam looking down on him, a look of concern on his face. "Wh..wha..yeah?"

"You were crying out, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he muttered wiping his sweaty face with a hand.

Sam stood there giving him the _yeah right_ look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Say it louder, even _you_ might believe it." he said sarcastically. "Remember who you're talking to."

"I'm alright."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Nothin' to talk about."

"You were remembering weren't you? Look man, I can't even image what you went through these past five months, but bro, you need to talk to someone. If not me, then someone. This will eat you alive if you let it."

"Drop it Sammy!" he commanded, not willing to talk about what he was reliving in his dreams. The memories were too fresh, the torment to real, the suffering and torture something he couldn't share with anyone at the moment. "Where's Esmee?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"She and Mary went to the store. She wanted to make your favorite meal for dinner tonight and a pie, so she needed some things." Sam said knowing that look and tone of voice from his brother. There was no use pushing him, when Dean got this way he wasn't going to back down. He would just have to make sure he was there for him when he was ready to talk. "She's going to pick Ty up from pre-school while she's out."

"Pie." Dean said dreamily laying back on the pillow. His mouth watered just thinking about a fresh homemade pie.

"Have you thought anymore about who or what got you out of hell?"

"No, but guess we need to try and figure it out. I sure don't want some dirt bag comin' here and Esmee and the kids be in danger." he sighed, sobering at the thought.

"Want to take a ride to Bobby's and grab some books? Your Baby has missed you." Sam said holding up the keys to the Impala.

"My Baby! Give me five minutes." he said, jumping up and heading for the bathroom.

Sam strolled back to the living room to wait on his brother, contemplating what books he wanted to borrow from Bobby. He hoped the elder hunter had found something with what little information he had given him. Maybe he at least had a place for them to start. Dean was practically running when he came down the hall, anxious to drive his Baby again.

"You know if you want some alone time, I can leave." Sam laughed, giving him an eye roll as he loved on his Baby.

"You're just jealous." Dean replied, running his hand around the steering wheel before cranking her up. He leaned back and listened to the purr of the engine for a moment, before pulling out and heading for Bobby's.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"It's good to see ya son." Bobby gruffed, as the brothers made their way into the house.

"Hey Bobby, good to see you again too." Dean half smiled, giving the older hunter a quick hug.

"You find anything on what I gave you?" Sam questioned, setting some beer in the fridge along with sandwiches for lunch.

"Well, I gotta say there's not much out there that fits the bill."

"Show him." Sam nodded to Dean.

Dean grunted, hating to be the center of attention, as he slipped his outer shirt off his shoulder and pulled the tee shirt sleeve up to reveal the imprint of the hand. Bobby's eyes widened when he saw the raised red welt hand print.

"You weren't joking, I'd say that definitely is a hand print." he commented inspecting it a little closer before Dean adjusted his tee shirt and slipped his shirt back in place.

"Options?"

"Well, I'd say a demon, but who would go against the ones that took you? And what would be the reason to jerk you out? I've never heard of a demon able to restore a body either."

"What else?"

"Well, I did run across a footnote that lead me to something else." he started, hesitating with finishing.

"Yeah, what?"

"An angel."

Dean and Sam both looked at him with disbelief written on their faces. Dean was the first one to speak.

"You're kidding right, they're not real, how could it be that?"

"Why wouldn't they be real? Look at all the other things we thought weren't real and they are. Just because we haven't heard of one, doesn't mean they're not real."

"Have you ever heard of anyone coming across one in all this time? If they were real, you would think someone would of mentioned it."

"That still doesn't mean they aren't real." Sam argued.

"Well I believe what I've seen. You act like you believe, so do you pray to them too?"

"Actually I do."

"If you two are through, I'll show you what I found." Bobby butted in.

"Sure." Sam said following Bobby into his study. Dean was still grumbling under his breath, but he followed them wanting to see what he found.

Bobby opened up one of the books stacked on his desk and turned it for Sam to read. Sam quickly scanned the material as he leaned against the wall.

Dean eyed all the books stacked to one side of the desk. They all seemed to be about angels. "That's a lot of books."

"I kind of agree with Sam here, there's been too much written about them for there not to be some truth behind them."

"It says that an angel can pull a soul out of hell and return it to their body. This sounds like what happened to you."

"Really, an angel, but what do we know about them?"

"Here." Bobby said, shoving a stack of books into Dean's arms. "Start reading."

"Really?" Dean whined looking at the books in his hands. "I need a beer."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Three hours later, Dean slammed the book he was looking at shut and stood up.

"I'm taking a walk, need some air."

Sam and Bobby glanced up from their books and watched him stomp out of the room and out the back door. Sam started to get up and follow, but Bobby stopped him.

"Let him go son, give him some space."

"Yeah, you're right." he replied sitting back down.

Dean headed into the junk yard, wanting to feel the wide open space and smell the fresh air. Research was not his favorite thing to do and sitting still that long was too much for him. His mind was in turmoil, as he walked with no particular destination in mind. He was almost to the back of the yard, when a whining began around him causing him to cry out, as he covered his ears. Car windows began to break around him before the sound stopped and he could breathe again. He looked around trying to focus, as his vision blurred and he fell to his knees and hands.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled from far away. Dean raised his head, but couldn't answer his brother as things began to go black and spin, before he collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, have been trying to decide where I'm going with this story. Hope you enjoy the read. Thanks to all who are hanging in there with me and for all those following, favored and have left me reviews. They mean a lot to me, I value your opinions and thoughts. Please review.**

**NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean opened his eyes to find two pairs of concerned eyes looking at him. He looked around at his surroundings and realized he was on the couch in Bobby's living room. He didn't have any memory of how he got here, except for the ringing still sounding in his ears. He rubbed his temples trying to massage the pain away.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked as he checked his eyes.

"Yeah, think so, what happened?" he asked batting his brother's hand away with a huff.

"We were reading and things started to vibrate in here and we heard a high pitched whine. I found you on the ground semi-conscious. There was glass broken all around you. So I got you up and brought you here."

"Do you know what happened son?"

"I'm not sure, but it's happened before, right after I dug my way out of that grave and found that old run down gas station. Somethin' blew the windows outta there too and messed with the radio and tv."

"Bobby what'd you think?"

"I'd say somethin' is tryin' to communicate with you, but it ain't doin' too good a job."

"Could it be what pulled Dean out?"

"Maybe, look I found a spell for summoning angels that we might be able to use to summon it to us."

"You sure that's a good idea, I mean, we don't know for sure that's what it is."

"Well I for one want to know, I'm tired of ending up with a fricking headache and being showered in glass."

Dean complained getting up off the couch with a little help from Sam.

"It's worth a shot, I haven't found nothin' else that comes close to havin' the power to pull a soul from hell."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Are you sure that's everythin'?" Dean asked, looking over Bobby's shoulder into the brass bowl that he was mixing the ingredients in.

"Ain't the first summonin' spell I done boy, now stand back and give me some room." Bobby growled at him, making him back off.

Dean began to pace back and forth fidgeting, while Sam leaned calmly against the wall of one of the storage buildings at the back of the salvage yard. They had painted sigils on the walls around them and a devil's trap on the floor in front of the only door. Both brothers stood still and straighter when Bobby pulled matches out to light the contents of the bowl. They gripped weapons by their side, tensing as the flame caught the contents, sending a two foot blue flame up in the air causing the three hunters to shield their eyes from the brightness. Sam and Dean looked around the building, looking for a present after the smoke dispersed and their eyes adjusted, but didn't see anyone or anything.

"How long this suppose to take?" Dean asked impatiently, as fifteen minutes went by and still no one showed. He adjusted the hold on the weapon in his right hand, trying to control his breathing and heart rate.

"Not like I've tried summoning an angel before, maybe they have a different time table."

How long we going to wait?"

"As long as it takes, I want some answers." Dean replied, as he began to pace again.

Sam sighed and found a crate to sit on while they waited. Bobby pulled another one over and sat down beside him, both men trying to get comfortable for the wait. They both watched Dean pace back and forth in front of them as time slowly continued to tick by.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam noticed it first as he felt a vibration travel down the metal wall he was leaning against. He got up and placed his hand on the wall before turning to Dean.

"Dean, something's happenin'." Sam said slowly, as he walked closer to him. Both brothers kicked into full hunter mode trying to prepare themselves for whatever was coming.

Dean looked up as the metal began to rattle and shake making everyone jump at the sound. A steady roar began to fill the air and an electric charge made their hair stand on end. Thunder clapped near the building and lightening struck nearby, shaking the ground under their feet. All three hunters remained silent and tense, waiting for something to appear.

"Sam! You ok?" Dean yelled over the increasing noise when the doors flew open, letting in a whirlwind that picked up anything loose and sent it flying around the room. The hunters shielded their faces from the flying debris, trying to watch as best they could.

As quickly as it started, the commotion stopped and a lone figure walked into the building. Light bulbs popped and sparked as he stepped into the devil's trap and out, without any problem. He was Dean's height with dark hair, piercing blue eyes and wearing a trench coat over a dark suit. The man walked further into the building looking at the three hunters ready to do battle. He didn't seem intimidating or dangerous or what they expected.

"Who are you?" Dean asked sternly.

"I am Castiel." he answered in a gravely voice.

"So that's your name, but what are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"You're an angel?" Bobby scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes.

"Kind of thought you would be more..." Sam started not sure of the words he wanted.

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing." Dean rebutted.

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." he said standing tall and allowing the massiveness of his wings to spread out behind him, making the hunters step back in shock.

"Why hasn't anyone seen any angels before?" Sam asked.

"My true form is the size of your Chrysler building; it would burn the eyes of anyone who witnessed it. It can be overwhelming to humans and also my true voice, but you already know that, don't you Dean."

"So all that breaking glass was you? Next time, lower the volume."

"Yes, that was my mistake; certain people can perceive my true visage. I thought you were one of them, however I was wrong."

"What visage are you in now, a tax accountant?"

"This is a vessel."

"Wait a vessel? You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this. It was his choice. A human has to allow us this honor."

"Well I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"We should talk in private." Castiel stated laying a hand on his arm and transporting them out of the building.

"What the hell!" Bobby growled.

"Damnit!" Sam yelled, looking around for his brother and the angel. He growled in frustration not sure what to do now.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean's body felt like he was floating in water and his ears roared as he felt his arm gripped tightly by the hand of the angel. His legs buckled and he would have fallen if not for Castiel's support, when he felt solid ground under his feet again. He blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what just happened as he looked out on a beautiful, calm lake.

"What just happened?" Dean grunted jerking his arm out of Castiel's grasp.

"I thought it would be better if we spoke in private."

"Where are we?"

"I thought this would make you more comfortable, I pulled it from your memories, you seemed to like this place."

Dean looked around again taking in the surroundings, but with a more critical eye and realized this was were their Dad use to take them when they were kids. This was about the only place that he had felt like they were a real family and he could be just a kid and not the warrior his Dad raised him to be.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm an angel."

"Why, of all the souls in hell, why did you pull me out?"

"Good things do happen Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked him eyeing him closely. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. We have work for you to do." Castiel stated.

"Work? Why would God want me, I'm a nobody, I'm sure there's better people out there than me."

"You and your brother are important for the future of mankind. I have been tasked to watch over you until you are needed."

"Look man, I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't need anyone watching me, so you can tell your boss to take a hike. Take me back to my brother." he demanded.

Castiel's eyes flashed darker blue as he got in Dean's personnel space. "You need to show me some respect Dean Winchester. I pulled you out of Hell; I can toss you back in." With a rush of air and swish of wings Castiel vanished leaving Dean standing perplexed and shocked. He swallowed hard and looked around.

"Come on!" he yelled throwing his arms up in the air. He fished around in his jacket pocket for his cell and dialed his brother's number.

"Dean!" Sam cried when he answered. "Where are you? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, look remember that camp Dad took us to a couple of times when we were kids, the one with the lake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, get your ass in the car and head that way, I'll try to get a ride and meet you somewhere along the way." he growled as he began to walk toward the road.

"Why are you walking? Why doesn't Castiel bring you back?"

"Let's just say you don't piss off the nerd angel, now move it, I want to get back home." he grumbled as he began walking toward the entrance of the camp.

"On my way." Sam chuckled wondering what the story behind that was.

* * *

**A/N: A mistake was pointed out to me by a reader and I hope I have corrected it enough to make the story flow better. Thank you for letting me know. Thanks for all who have followed, favored and reviewed. Please review.**

**NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Esmee glanced into the living room watching the boys play as she finished their snack. Mary was trying her best to be in the middle of everything much to the boy's dismay.

"Mom! Mary is tearing down our fort!" Chance yelled.

"You know she wants to play too."

"I know, but she won't leave it built."

"I have your snacks almost ready."

"Ok."

The chime of the doorbell echoed through the living room and Esmee wiped her hands as she headed for the door wondering who it could be. She automatically picked up a bottle of holy water and peeked through the side window. A guy in a uniform stood on the porch waiting for the door to be answered.

"Yes?" she called through the door.

"Gas company ma'am. We're checking all the homes for possible gas leak."

"We don't have gas." she said cracking the door slightly to look out.

"Well if you will sign this stating that, I will be on my way."

"Christos." she said watching his eyes turn black.

"Bitch!" the demon hissed starting to push on the door until she squirted holy water in his face. He screamed and fell back as his face began to bubble and smoke.

"Chance, get your brother and sister and hide like we showed you." Esmee cried to her kids. "Hurry and don't come out for anyone."

Chance picked up his baby sister and grabbed Tyler's hand. He ran for his parent's bedroom and slammed the door.

"Ty, take Mary to our secret place, I'll be there in a sec." he said sitting his sister down and pushing them toward the closet. He knew the drill and quickly grabbed a bag of rock salt pouring it across the doorway. He followed his siblings into the closest closing the door and salting that as well. Tyler held the panel leading to a hollowed out area in the closet so his brother could slip in. Once the panel was replaced, Chance salted across the opening and slid back in the corner pulling Mary into his lap as Tyler scooted closer to him.

"It'll be ok, Mom will call Dad." he whispered to his brother. "He'll come and kick that demon's ass."

"I scared." Tyler whispered.

Tossing the empty salt bag, Esmee ran for the kitchen and Sam's bedroom. She knew he had more salt and weapons plus she wanted to keep the demons as far away from the kids as she could. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her cell and dialed Dean.

"Esmee, hey girl." Dean answered.

"There's demons at the house!" she gushed as she laid a salt line across the doorway to Sam's room.

"Shit! Listen you know where the weapons are, get in one room and ward it. The kids?"

"They're hiding, Chance knows what to do. Dean hurry!" she cried tossing the phone on the bed so she could rummage in Sam's weapon's bag.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean walked faster toward a gas station he saw in the distance. He was raging that he was so far away from Esmee.

"Listen up you sonofabitch, my family's in danger and because of you I'm too far away to help, so either get your scrawny ass down here and zap me home or you go protect my family. If anything happens to them I'm holding you responsible and angel or not I will hunt you down and kill you." Dean yelled into the wind.

He speed dialed Bobby hoping he was still at home.

"Hello."

"Bobby, get to Esmee's place, she says there's demons there."

"What the hell?"

"I don't know, but please hurry." he begged.

"I'm on my way."

Disconnecting the call, he speed dialed Sam.

"Dean, where are you?"

"A gas station near the Colorado border, where are you?"

"About half way across Nebraska."

"Stop at the next exit. I'll snag a car and come to you, Esmee's in trouble and we need to get back to her."

"Ok, exit 318 is coming up, I'll pull off at the closest gas station, call me when you're closer."

"Got it." Dean said stowing his phone and checking out the station. He saw a beat up Nissan Sentra off to the side of the building and headed for it. Luck was with him, he was able to hot wire it and drive away without anyone chasing him. Dean floored the gas pedal and the car sputtered and smoked but sped up heading for Interstate 80 to meet Sam.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Everything was quiet as Esmee stood armed and ready. She had her back to the closet door hoping to barrack herself in there if it came down to it. She only hoped someone would get here soon. Before she could gather her thoughts, a cement block came flying through the window breaking her salt line. Before she could move a demon appeared in front of her tossing her into the wall. Esmee cried out softly as she slid down the wall to the floor. Another joined him and they eyed her as she tried to sit up.

"Well if it isn't the Winchester whore." the demon sneered looking down at her. "Guess he doesn't care much for you since he left you helpless."

"Remember the boss wants her alive, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." the other said.

Esmee shook her head slightly and glared up at the middle age man the demon was possessing. She quickly rolled and grabbed the holy water sending a stream at the man's chest.

He jumped back and yelled madly as his chest smoked and bubbled, the holy water burning him. Esmee saw her chance and tried to run from the room but wasn't fast enough to avoid his hands.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." he growled twisting her arm behind her back breaking it.

Esmee screamed in pain as she was thrown face first into the wall. Her lip split and her head bounced off the wall almost knocking her out. She whimpered in anguish trying to pull herself away from him.

"Leave her alone." an unfamiliar male voice growled from beside them.

"Get out of my way unless you want hurt."

Castiel disappeared and appeared in front the demon placing a hand on his head and used his powers to destroy the demon. Bright light shone from his eyes and mouth as Castiel's grace burned the soul of the demon sending him back to hell. He quickly turned to the other one, holding out his hand to stop him from smoking out. He followed suit with him, destroying the demon. He turned to the young injured woman trying to crawl away from him.

"Dean sent me. I won't hurt you." Castiel offered as he carefully helped her to stand and steered her to the bed.

"Who are you?" she gritted out holding her injured arm to her chest. "How did you kill them?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." he said laying a hand on her arm and healing it. "Rest, I will watch you." he told her placing two fingers on her forehead causing her to slump onto the bed a deep in sleep.

Castiel looked up as pounding on the front door caught his attention. He walked toward the door and opened it with his hand to find Bobby standing there gun ready.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dean prayed to me for help." Castiel said with little emotion.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked pushing past Castiel and storming into the living room.

"She is resting in the bedroom. I healed her injuries and dispersed the demons."

"What 'bout the kids?"

"I saw no one else." Castiel said turning around and letting his senses expand through the house. He made his way down the hall and into the master bedroom opening the closet door. He stepped in and looked at the panel carefully before pulling it loose. Kneeling down he looked into the opening to see three small faces staring back at him.

"Hello."

"Stay away." Chance warned holding up small hand gun as he pushed his siblings behind him.

"I won't hurt you, you can come out."

"Kids you ok?" Bobby asked from behind Castiel.

"Uncle Bobby." Chance called putting the gun back on a small shelf and taking his brother and sister's hands leading them out.

"You three ok?"

"Yes sir, where's Mommy?"

"She is resting." Castiel answered.

Mary pulled her hand from her brother and shuffled over in front of the angel. She looked hard at him with curious green eyes as he started back at her with deep blue eyes. Deciding she wanted to see him better, she held up her arms toward him to be picked up. He looked puzzled as she chirped.

"Up."

"She wants you to pick her up." Chance told him.

Not sure exactly how to do it, Castiel reached down and grasp the child under her arms with his hands holding her at arm's length. Mary grunted madly and wiggled trying to get a hold of his trench coat and pull herself to him. Adjusting his grip, he brought the child to his chest, changing his arms to hold her tight. She pulled at his coat and flipped his tie pulling on it wanting to investigate him. She gave him a toothy smile as she patted his cheeks.

"Uncle Bobby, we're hungry, Mommy was fixing us a snack and we didn't get to eat."

"Well come on kids, lets see if it's still in the kitchen. If not I'll whip you something up." he said pulling his cell out to call Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean answered on the first ring. "Tell me they're ok."

"Yeah, everyone's fine, that angel guy is here. Said he killed the demons."

"Can I talk to Esmee?" he sighed calming down and letting some of the tension drain from his body.

"She's seems to be sleeping."

"I'm meeting up with Sam in fifteen minutes and we'll be heading your way. It'll take us probably six hours or so, but I'm taking some back roads to get there sooner."

"I'll stay here until you get back."

"Thanks Bobby."

"You just be careful son, there might be more of those black eyes out there gunning for ya."

"I will." Dean replied hanging up and letting up on the gas now that he knew his family was safe. He read the next road sign letting him know he was five miles from the exit he needed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Well don't just stand there, sit." Bobby ordered the angel as he stood with Mary in his arms in the dining room.

Castiel pulled a chair out and sat down beside Chance watching Bobby put food out for the boys. Mary began to bounce in his lap reaching for it.

"Hold on pumpkin, I've got you something too." Bobby smiled placing some bananas and goldfish crackers in front of her. "Make sure she doesn't put it all in her mouth at one time."

"I'm not sure how to do this?"

"Just make sure she doesn't choke." he huffed sitting juice boxes out for the boys and a sippy cup for Mary.

"Little person, one at a time."

"Her name is Mary."

"I'm Chance and that's Tyler."

"Hello, my name is Castiel."

"Castle?"

"No, Cas-ti-el."

"Can I call you Cas, it's easier." Chance asked.

"I suppose."

"Cas." Tyler piped up proud of himself.

"No, no Mary, Bobby said one at a time." he instructed Mary pulling some of her crackers out of her fingers. Mary immediately stuck her lower lip out and began to sniffle as tears built up in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I think she's unhappy." Castiel started as Mary let out a sob.

"Well, you're an angel, comfort her."

"Its ok." he said patting her head awkwardly.

Mary leaned back against Castiel's chest and accepted the sippy cup Bobby offered her taking a long swallow. Castiel picked up a goldfish and offered it to her. She took the cracker and stuck it in her mouth chewing slowly. He offered her another and she took it holding it up for him to eat.

"I don't need sustenance child."

"Me." she insisted trying to push the cracker into his mouth.

"Go ahead eat, don't want her crying again." Bobby growled trying not to chuckle as Mary fed him every other cracker.

"Ca." she smiled pushing another cracker in his mouth.

"Castiel." he corrected.

"Ca!" she insisted.

"Uncle Bobby, is Momma ok?"

"Yeah son, she's just sleeping right now."

"I did what she told me. I took care of Ty and Mary."

"I know, you were very brave and yer Mom and Dad are going to be very proud of you."

Chance smiled happily as he stuck out his chest with the praise. He knew Dean wasn't his real father; he had been killed in the war. Mom and Dean talked to him about their relationship and let him make the decision on what to call Dean. Chance loved Dean very much and was glad that Tyler and him got a second chance at having a father and two uncles too.

"Can we watch television when we're done?"

"Sure, did ya get enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you Uncle Bobby."

"Any time kid."

"Mo! Ju!" Mary piped up waving her hands at Bobby.

"She wants more and she would like grape juice this time."

"You know what she's asking for?"

"Yes."

"You're just full of surprises are ya?"

"I have no surprises in me."

Bobby looked at the angel deciding he was serious and not just joking. He was going to take some getting use to he thought as he poured Mary some grape juice.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who are taking this journey with me. Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for favoring, following and reviewing. Please review.**

**NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean took every back road he could find to make the journey quicker back to Sioux Falls. Just under five hours, he was pulling into the driveway at Esmee's.

"You can let go now wuss." Dean scoffed to his brother.

"Were the tires even touching the road?" Sam complained, forcing his fingers to open from their death grip on the passenger door. He gave a quick _thank you _to whoever was listening that they made it without wrapping the car around a tree.

They got out of the Impala and hurried to the front door. Dean inserted his key and opened the door, allowing them entrance. Both brothers stopped in their tracks, not sure how to take the scene in front of them. Bobby was sitting on the couch with Chance and Tyler asleep on either side of him. Castiel was sitting in Dean's recliner with Mary curled up in his lap asleep too. She had snuggled down under his trench coat, using it as a blanket.

"What the hell?" Dean grunted. "Where's Es?"

"She remains asleep in the bedroom off the kitchen." Castiel answered quietly.

Without another word, Dean headed for Sam's bedroom to check on her.

"Well, since you boys are back, I'm heading home." Bobby said, easing up off the couch. "They've been fed dinner and brushed their teeth. Couldn't get them to go to bed. I don't think they wanted to be alone."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam nodded. "I'll get them in bed."

"Night and call me if ya need anythin'."

Sam gently picked up Tyler and took him to the boy's bedroom, tucking him in. He came back and did the same with Chance, being sure they were both settled before leaving them.

"Um...Castiel...right, you wanna put Mary to bed?"

"She won't let go of my tie." he stated, eyeing the child in his arms.

"What did you do to Esmee? She won't wake up?" Dean growled madly, as he stalked back into the room to stand over him.

"I healed her of the physical trauma and put her to sleep so her soul could finish the process. She should awake on her own once that is done."

"Physical trauma, what happened to her?"

"The demon broke her arm, a couple of ribs and she had a mild concussion. I was able to heal her with out any problems. She will be alright."

"Sam, we got a window to board up until tomorrow and we got a bunch of broken glass to get up." he informed Sam, not taking his eyes off the angel and his daughter. A wave of jealousness rushed through him seeing his daughter nestled in the angel's arms. She seemed so content and at ease it made him envious.

"Ok, right."

"Let me put Mary to bed first."

"If it is alright, I don't mind holding her until you are done. She is an interesting little human, I'm sure she is your daughter correct? She has your eyes, but she feels blessed at having two fathers to raise her."

Sam and Dean looked at each other not sure what he was saying.

"She knows you are her father Dean, but she also thinks of Sam as a second father also. Mary enjoyed the stories you told her about when both of you were little."

"You know what she's thinking?"

"Yes, it is much easier with children, there are no barriers hindering me from seeing their souls. Their souls are pure and the brightest. It is a joy being around them."

"Yeah well, don't go anywhere; we have some talking to do."

"I'll be right here waiting on you."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam followed Dean out of the room and out the back door to the garage. They needed to get some tools and find lumber to put over the window. Sam could tell Dean wasn't in the mood to talk, so he stayed quiet. They carried what would be needed to patch the window for the night into Sam's bedroom.

"I'll take Esmee to our room."

"Alright, I'll start cleaning up." Sam said, taking a broom and dust pan to sweep up the broken glass. He looked around the room to determine what else needed picking up. There were books knocked in the floor, things were knocked off the nightstand and it looked like Esmee had raided his weapon's bag. He began to pick things up out of the floor and put them back in their place. He made a slow circle, walking slowly around his bed.

"Ok, she's settled, let's get these boards over the window and we'll replace it tomorrow." Dean instructed, picking up a board and positioning it over the window, gritting his teeth as he pushed his emotions and guilt back into a dark corner of his mind. There would be plenty of time for him to wallow in his own misery, after he took care of his family.

Sam grabbed the hammer and nails and tacked it in place, waiting for Dean to position another board. He knew his brother was upset, but sensed now was not a good time to bring it up. He could tell Dean had changed since his return from hell. Sam hoped he would talk to either him or Esmee about it and not let it simmer and stew and eat at his soul.

Once the window was sealed off, Dean and Sam headed back into the living room and found Castiel still sitting in the recliner holding Mary.

"Want me to take her?" Sam asked, not sure if Dean wanted him in on this conservation or not.

"She seems to have me in her grasp." Castiel explained trying to gently get his tie untangled from Mary's little hands. She grunted and shifted in her sleep but wouldn't let the tie go from her grasp.

"Ok, let's talk then Feathers." Dean stated, sitting down on the couch close to Castiel.

"I'll just head back to my bedroom." Sam told them nodding his head that way.

"It's ok Sammy, you can stay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it involves you too."

"Ok." he said, unsure if that was good or not, but sat down beside him on the couch.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

"First, I wanna thank you for savin' my family, but that don't mean I'm not pissed at you for leavin' me there. My family could have been killed because I wasn't here." Dean started he voice getting loud by the end.

Mary began to wake up at the sound of his voice, pushing her head up off Castiel's chest. She blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looked toward her Dad.

"Dada." she smiled reaching for him happily.

"Hey baby girl." Dean cooed to her softly accepting her from the angel. His anger instantly vanished when he spoke to his daughter. "You ready to go to bed?" he asked as she tucked her head into his neck and sighed. "I'm going to put her to bed." he said getting up.

"Ca-Ca bye-bye." she waved to Castiel as Dean carried her to his bedroom.

Castiel waved back to her and called. "Sleep well Mary."

Dean came back into the living room minus one daughter and sat down beside Sam.

"Now back to what I was sayin', what's the deal with leavin' me out there alone?"

"You were not being very respectful of me, so I left."

Dean clenched his jaw and squared his shoulder knowing what he said was true. Sam glanced sideways at him seeing the tension in his body. He knew Dean could be short tempered and a hard head at times. Deciding to change the subject, Dean questioned him further.

"Do you know why demons would attack my family?"

"I do not know Dean, but I would think they didn't like you being taken away from them."

"Are there any more around?"

"I have not sensed others in the area."

"Man, I can't think straight right now, I need some rest, I'm going to bed." Dean told them as the adrenaline high he was on wore off leaving him exhausted and unable to get his mind to work. He got up and shuffled off to the bedroom.

"I'll see you in the mornin'." Sam replied, watching his brother closely until he went into the bedroom.

Sam tapped his foot and cleared his throat as he glanced at Castiel not sure what to do. "So, um, you want somethin' to drink or anythin'?"

"No, I have no need for food or drink."

"Ok, there's an extra bed in the spare room if you..."

"I do not need to sleep either. It is fine; I will stay here and watch over everyone."

"Well alright then, I'll guess I'll go to bed then." he said getting up wanting to get away from the awkwardness of the situation. "See ya in the mornin'."

"Good night Sam Winchester." Castiel stated settling in Dean's chair for the night.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean looked in on the boys being sure they were alright, before heading on into his bedroom. He stopped at Mary's crib and looked down at his daughter, before pulling a blanket over her small form. He sighed feeling defeated and unsure how he was going to protect his family.

After kicking off his boots and changing into some sleep pants, he slipped into bed beside Esmee. She automatically sought out his warmth, curling into his body as he slipped an arm around her. Sleep evaded him as he lay there staring up at the ceiling, until he could not longer hold his eyes open and he drifted off into a restless slumber.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Castiel listened to the sounds of the night in the house. He could hear Sam snoring gently in his bedroom and the restless movements of Dean in his bedroom. As the temperature dropped, the house began to settle and make its own symphony of sounds that the family had come to think of as a lullaby each night.

Castiel cocked his head when he heard a different noise coming from down the hall. Small whimpers drew him to the boy's bedroom and to Tyler's bed. He was twitching in his sleep, dreaming a dream that was frightening him.

"Be not afraid child, I will not let anyone hurt you." Castiel said laying a hand on his head.

"Cha, I scared." Tyler called out in a scared, shaky voice.

Chance seemed to sense Tyler's distress and was instantly awake and looking over at him.

"Come on." he whispered holding up the covers for his little brother.

Tyler slipped out of his bed and crossed the room quickly to scramble over his big brother and tuck himself closely to his brother's back. Chance made sure he was covered and laid back down looking over at the angel.

"I got this Cas."

"I will be here to keep you safe, you can rest in peace now."

"Thanks." Chance replied letting his sleepy eyes close as he drifted back to sleep.

Castiel stayed in the boy's room watching them sleep and making sure the bad dreams stayed away. Moon light filtered through the blinds, casting a soft glow around their bodies, like halos over their sleeping heads. Such innocent humans to have to deal with the evils of this world so early in life, Castiel thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who are following, have favored and have left reviews. Please review.**

**NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morning was just around the corner, when Castiel heard snuffling from the other bedroom. He disappeared and re-appeared beside Mary's crib looking down at her wiggling body.

"Ca-Ca." she whined holding out her hands for him to pick her up.

"Sh-sh, your parents are still resting little one." Castiel spoke softly as he picked her up. He sniffed Mary for a second, realizing the ammonia smell was coming from her. "I think you need a change and dry pants." he commented feeling the dampness under his hand.

Castiel spotted diapers, and folded clean clothes on the changing table. He grabbed a handful of diapers, and a couple of outfits. Mary had snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, trying hard to keep her eyes open, but fussy enough to want a dry diaper. He went into the living room and laid her on the couch to change her.

Dean rose up in time to see someone disappear out the door with Mary in his arms. He figured it was Sam and settled back down next to Esmee pulling her over into his arms. She sighed contently settling her head on his chest and letting his heart beat lull her back to sleep.

Mary looked up at Castiel with sleepy eyes, grunting unhappily as he tried to figure out the workings of a disposable diaper. He took a clean one and examined it trying to determine how it was held on and which was the front and the back. After slipping off her wet pants, he found the tapes on the side of the diaper holding it on and pulled them lose, sliding the wet diaper out from under her bottom carefully. His first attempt was not very successful and Mary was letting him know she was not happy about all this. Castiel was beginning to think he was out of his depth here and wasn't sure how to proceed.

"I know Mary; I am not experienced in this matter."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Sam, Sam are you awake?" Castiel asked.

Sam groaned and rolled over to see the angel standing beside his bed hold his partly clad niece, who seemed to have a diaper hanging off her, but he couldn't quiet be sure due to his bleary eyes.

"I think I need a little help."

"What's wrong?"

"Mary woke up and smelled...Her diaper...So I tried to change her, but I'm not sure about these things." he said holding up a diaper.

Sam hid a smile as he shook himself awake enough to help. He rubbed a hand over his face and tucked his hair behind his ear as he sat up in the bed.

"Here, lay her down." he instructed Castiel patting the bed beside him.

Castiel placed Mary on the bed and held out a new diaper. Mary kicked and gurgled recognizing Sam, as he pulled the diaper Castiel tried to put on off, trying to figure out how he messed it up.

"I need wipes and the white tube of cream that's on the changing table." Sam explained.

"Alright." Castiel noted disappearing and appearing just a quickly with the requested items.

Mary clapped her hands happily reaching for him as Sam tried to keep her still long enough to get a new diaper on her.

"The part with the tape goes to the back, but you need to wipe her good, especially in the folds around her legs here." Sam showed him pulling out a couple of wipes and cleaning Mary carefully. "Next, put the white goop on to protect her from diaper rash." he continued smearing the cream on her bottom and wiping his fingers on a wipe. "Then position the front like so, and fasten the tapes here and here. Pretty simple really."

Castiel leaned over closer inspecting what Sam was doing unaware that Mary spotted his tie hanging above her. She grabbed it and jerked, almost pulling him off balance before he recovered. Sam bit the inside of his jaw to keep from laughing out loud, while the angel tried to untangle his tie from Mary's small hands so he could straighten back up.

"Thank you, I think I understand now." he acknowledged picking Mary up carefully. "You can go back to sleep now."

"She'll probably want her sippy cup with milk and she might go back to sleep for a bit. Give me another hour and I'll be up." he yawned laying back down. "Can you handle that?"

"I believe so," he replied, heading for the kitchen to get her a cup of milk.

Mary readily accepted the sippy cup and began to slurp the milk, as he settled back in the recliner with her in his lap. Castiel pulled his trench coat around her bare legs to keep them warm, forgetting he had clean clothes for her. She began to babble to herself as she played with the tie around his neck.

It wasn't long before two hungry brothers joined them in the living room. They shuffled into the room and stopped in front of Castiel.

"We're hungry; can you fix us something to eat?" Chance asked as his brother stood slightly behind him eyeing the angel. He was still leery of him.

"I'm not sure I know how to make food."

"We can eat cereal, if you get it down for us."

"Alright, show me."

Castiel followed the boys into the kitchen, watching as the child got two bowls and two spoons out of the dishwasher and sat them on the table.

"The cereal is in that cabinet." he pointed. "You can put Mary in her high chair if you want, just be sure to strap her in."

"Can you show me?"

"Ok," he answered waiting for Castiel to slip Mary into the chair. Chance pulled the straps around her waist and clicked it closed showing him how it was done. "There, now she can't fall out."

"You are a very smart boy. So which of these boxes do you want?"

"Cheerios and the milk is in the fridge."

"Can you pour it?" he asked setting the box on the table by the bowls and looking in the fridge for the milk.

"Yes, but sometimes I can't pour the milk if it's too full."

"I can do that. Does your sister eat this also?"

"Just pour some on her tray, she likes it that way."

"Cha, juice?" Tyler asked shyly as he pulled himself up into his booster seat.

"Oh and we get juice." Chance added. "There are boxes in the door of the fridge, but Mary gets hers in her sippy cup."

"Alright." Castiel said taking her cup and rinsing it before pouring apple juice in it and giving it to Mary. Castiel stood back watching the children eat; satisfied he had provided food correctly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey guys." Sam addressed the boys as he walked into the kitchen. "See you made your own breakfast."

"Cas helped us." Chance smiled happily.

"Cas?"

"They were not able to pronounce my name correctly."

"Right, well thanks." he told the angel moving to the coffee pot to turn it on.

"Uncle Hammy will you play with us?"

"Let me get a cup-of-coffee." Sam said slowly, frowning because of the loud voices echoing down the hall from Esmee and Dean's bedroom. He couldn't quite make out what was being said but he could tell by the loudness, it wasn't good. He moved closer to the doorway cocking his head and listened.

"It seems Dean is upset Esmee got hurt." Castiel started. "He's trying to convince her that the best thing would be for them to move away."

"You can hear them?"

"Yes, I am a celestial being, I have excellent hearing."

"What does he mean move Uncle?" Chance asked in a panic voice looking up at Sam scared.

"Well Dean wants you..."

"Castiel, can I see you in here for a minute." Sam cautioned him pulling him into the living room. "We don't want to scare the kids. They don't need to know what's being said."

"Do you want to know what they are saying?"

"Not now, I'm sure Dean will talk to us later, hey kids, wanna go to the hardware store and get a new window for my bedroom?"

"Yea! Field trip!" Chance cheered as Tyler joined in. Mary, not sure what was going on, added her voice.

"Go get your shoes on and grab your coats." Sam instructed them watching the boys run to the foyer to grab their shoes and coats. "Cas, ok I call you that too?"

"Of course."

"Why doesn't Mary have on pants?" he asked eyeing his niece's bare kicking legs.

"I neglect to cloth her." he said unlocking the strap and pulling her out of the chair. "I have some in the other room."

Sam looked toward the hall as something crashed to the floor in Dean and Esmee's bedroom. He knew the kids didn't need to be hearing any of this and hustled them out the door.

"Come on lets go, maybe we'll get some lunch too." Sam said pulling on his jacket and pushing the boys out the door toward the van. "Come on Cas, you're coming too."

"If you like." he said taking the coat tossed to him for Mary. He slipped her arms into the light jacket and hurried after Sam.

"You can help me with the kids."

"What are we doing to the kids?"

"We're not doing anything to them, I'm guessing you've never went shopping with kids?"

"I've never been shopping, but I do know what it is."

"Great." he sighed getting Mary strapped in and checking the boys. "You too, buckle up."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Your seat belt, car doesn't start until you're buckled up." Sam stated pulling his across his chest and buckling it.

"I see." Castiel nodded looking to the side and finding his seat belt.

"Music!" the boys cried from the back.

"Hold on." Sam grimaced finding the boy's cd and slipping it in.

Music began to play from the speakers and then the song, '_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town.'_

The boys began to sing alone with the music as Sam faked a smile since he had heard this song hundreds of time by now.

"I'll text Dean when we get to the hardware store and let him know we'll be out for a while." Sam commented.

"I could go tell him."

"No, I don't think he would appreciate the interruption while he's talking to Esmee."

"Alright." he said looking around with interest as they drove toward town.

"Have you never been in a car?"

"No this is my first time. It seems sort of confining and slow."

"Well, you'll get use to it."

"Mary wants to know why Dean and her Mom were yelling." Cas asked looking back at a babbling Mary.

"You can understand her?"

"Yes, should I tell her?"

"No! The kids don't need to know, we don't know ourselves what's really going on."

"She wants you to know she likes car rides and all the times you took her to the park."

"Um-m thanks, I guess. I couldn't just abandon them with Dean gone."

"That was kind of you Sam. You are a good brother."

Sam blushed slightly by the praise the angel had given him, clearing his throat not sure what to say.

* * *

**A/N: An angel and a diaper, funny image. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks you fellow readers, I am glad the story is liked and hope you will stick around for more. Please review.**

**Happy Saint Patty's Day to all!**

**NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write and image, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all who are following, favored and have left me reviews. I do like to hear from you and see what you think of the story. It help me steer the story in the right direction I hope. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hey how ya feeling?" Dean asked Esmee as she began to wake up beside him.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked rubbing her arm where it had been broken.

"No babe, it's me that should be sorry, sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Mary and the boys?" she insisted trying to get up.

"It's ok, I think Sam took her and probably the boys too. They're ok, you just relax." Dean said sliding up in the bed until he was leaning against the headboard.

"That guy, he's really an angel?" she asked moving closer to his side, but staying where she could see his face.

"Yeah, long story, but we need to talk about you and the kids."

"What do you mean?"

"Es, I think you and the kids need to move, change your name..."

"Move from here." she questioned her voice getting louder.

"Yes, I brought those demons down on you and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or the kids." he insisted.

"No! No!"

"Esmee, please."

"I am not leaving."

"Yes you are." Dean argued as he got louder too.

"Like hell I am." Esmee said sitting up in the bed so she could seem more intimidating. "I came into this relationship on my own accord, no one forced me. You were honest with me and told me what's out there and how dangerous it is. I'm not stupid Dean, I pray every night when you and Sam are on a hunt that you will return safely to us and in one piece." she paused catching her breath.

"There's no..."

"Stop, I haven't finished yet." she chided him placing a finger on his lips.

"Now you listen to me Dean Winchester, we may not have a piece of paper that says we're legally married, but for me, we are married in every sense of the word. Those vows say _for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part_. I take those words very seriously, as should you. We are in this together, no matter what happens, together always, until death..."

"Stop it!" he yelled. "Don't say it! What if I can't protect you? You know I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or the kids."

"You have to stop thinking that way. We can do this, I mean we've got an angel on our side now. Doesn't that count for something?"

Dean glanced at the nightstand and his phone, as it alerted him he had a text. He picked it up and pulled it up reading it before laying it back down.

"I'm not sure how much help he'll be. That was Sam, he took the kids to get a new window and some lunch, so we could talk in private Guess we were getting a little loud."

"He protected me and the kids, that has to count for something."

"Yeah, Mary seems to like him and she's a pretty good judge of character, but I still have my concerns."

"Promise me you won't do something crazy like leave us, promise me Dean!" she insisted madly clutching his arm in her small hands and staring earnestly into the eyes she fell in love with.

"I promise." he finally muttered pulling her into his embrace and hugging her tightly. _How was he going to keep his family safe_, he thought to himself as he felt her tears drip onto his tee shirt. Dean rubbed Esmee's back with gentle hands allowing her to let her emotions out.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Ok, Tyler you sit in the buggy and Chance you help Cas with Mary." Sam instructed them after he had Mary fastened in.

"I will Uncle." Chance nodded positioning himself behind the buggy to push it.

"You stay here with the kids. I'm going over there to see about a new window."

"Alright Sam."

Chance began to roll the buggy down the aisle not paying attention whether Cas was following or not.

"Look, pretty flower." Tyler pointed toward the flowers at the end of the row. He bounced up and down in the buggy as Chance pushed them closer.

"Look Mary, this is an orchid, Mom loves these." he explained to her. Mary clapped her hands and babbled to him as they went deeper into the plants.

Castiel was examining the items on a shelf and watching the people, not realizing the kids were out of his sight. He watched several women watching him and talking to themselves, giggling to each other. He frowned not sure how to take what they were saying about him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Ok, we can pick the window up in back...Cas where's the kids?" Sam asked looking around for them.

"They were right here." he said innocently.

"Dude! You can't take your eyes off them. Come on, help me look for them."

Sam set off down the main aisle, pausing to look each way, trying to spot the missing kids. He didn't notice that Castiel had disappeared until he turned around.

"Great! Now I've got a missing angel too." he mumbled as he continued his search. "Please let me find them before..."

"Sam, I found them." Cas said pushing the buggy from one of the rows toward him. "They were looking at the flowers."

"Thank goodness. You guys know better than to wander off."

"I thought Cas was following us." Chance whispered.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." he assured the child, patting his head. "Your Mom would kill me if something happened to you guys."

"Uncle Ham could we go to the Hands On place before lunch?"

"Please!" Tyler added giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"What's Hands On Sam?"

"I guess, but we need to get the window first. Hands On is where kids can play. Cas could you transport the window to my bedroom like you took Dean?"

"Yes, if you like."

"It would be helpful, come on guys, lets go to the car." Sam said ushering everyone toward the exit.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Alright guys, you can have an hour at Hands On and then we're going for lunch,"

"Yea!"

"Remember, mind your manners."

"Yes sir." they chimed together.

"Come on Mary, want to explore?" Sam asked as he took her out of the car seat. Mary gurgled and squealed with delight when she saw the brightly colored building they were standing in front of. "I know you like this place don't you?"

The boys ran toward the door, pulling Cas along with them, anxious to get inside and play. Castiel allowed the boys to pull him into the building curious to see the attraction. The boys headed for the bouncing house, pulling their shoes off, before climbing in.

"Do you want to take Mary over there, that's her age group and I'll watch the boys?"

"Of course." Castiel agreed taking Mary and heading to the back of the room. "Yes I see the toys Mary. Sam said you could play with them."

"Careful guys." Sam called to the two bouncing boys inside the house.

"Ok!" they laughed jumping around with the other kids.

Sam stood back smiling as he watched the boys enjoy themselves. After what they went through, he thought they deserved to have some fun. He found a seat where he could see them and checked his watch for the time. They should be able to get some food before it became to busy.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel walked over holding Mary out in front of him with a slight frown on his face.

"Sam, I think she needs a new diaper, she doesn't smell very good."

"Yep, watch the kids and I'll go get the diaper bag." Sam told him after taking a sniff, before heading for the door.

"Uncle Cas, can we go over there and paint?" Chance asked pulling on his trench coat.

"Alright, show me." he responded letting Chance pull him over to some tables that had paper and paint setting on each table.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Uncle Ham! Look what we did!" Chance yelled as Tyler and him ran to Sam hugging him around the legs.

"What the hell, I was only gone for less that fifteen minutes." Sam exclaimed looking at the colored handprints on his jeans and his brightly colored nephews.

"They wanted to finger paint." Castiel said holding Mary out to him.

Sam took his niece and was rewarded with a purple and red handprint to the face. Sam rolled his eyes as he took her to the bathroom so he could change her. She gurgled happily, hugging him tightly around the neck smearing more paint on his shirt.

"Let's get you cleaned up and we'll grab something to eat." Sam sighed, hoping this was washable paint or he was going to have some explaining to do to Esmee.

With a clean diaper and most of the paint washed off Mary, Sam headed back out to corral the boys and get them in the bathroom and partly cleaned. They were finishing up their paintings and chatting steadily to Cas.

"Here, take Mary and I'll get them cleaned up." Sam said handing off Mary. "Come on guys, let's see if there are two boys under all that paint and then we'll get so lunch."

"Lunch, I' hungry!" they cried happily grabbing his hands and pulling him toward the back of the room. Sam laughed out loud at their excitement as he allowed them to take the lead.

"Don't let Mary get into the paint again." Sam called over his shoulder to Castiel.

"Alright Sam." Castiel replied trying to take some paint from Mary's grabby hands only to have her cry to have it back. "You can't have it back, Sam says no." Big tears began to form in her eyes as she poked her lower lip out ready to wail. "Let's go find Sam." Castiel decided heading the way Sam had gone before Mary began to cry. "I know you like playing with it, but Sam just got you cleaned up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

"We've not settled anything yet, when Sam gets back, I'm talking to him."

"Only if the kids can't hear. I won't have them upset after yesterday." Esmee called from the bathroom. "And some of it was settled, we are not leaving and you're not going to be an ass and take off either."

"I agree the kids don't need to worry, but we need some sort of plan. I don't want what happened to you to happen again." Dean answered changing his clothes to jeans, tee shirt and long sleeved shirt. He was slipping on his boots when Esmee came out pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"I could think of a few things?" he teased grabbing her around the waist and kissing her neck.

"Stop it." she giggled slapping his hands away. "Get your mind out of the gutter, now come on let's eat before everyone gets back."

"Spoil sport." he pouted following her down the hall.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Esmee got busy making eggs, bacon, and toast, while Dean cleaned the table from the boy's meal and set it for them. He heated a cup of coffee in the microwave for him and heated water for hot tea for Esmee.

"Do you want some jam for the toast?"

"Do you have cherry?"

"I think so." she said looking in the door of the fridge. "Here we go. Sit, it's ready."

"Great, I'm starved." he grinned rubbing his hands together, excited with the meal.

"The bacon's all yours sweetie."

"Really! You sure?"

"Yes, enjoy." she laughed watching his expression of excitement as she pushing the bacon onto his place.

Dean sighed in total bliss as he munched on the bacon, enjoying the flavor as it assaulted his taste buds. He moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes and zoning out.

"You want some alone time with your food?"

"Wh-what? No I'm good, this is the best Es."

"Well, I'm glad you're so enthused about your food."

"I haven't had food this good since before..." he started only to stop before actually saying where he was. His mood darkened in the blink of an eye, as he tried to swallow the food in his mouth before it choked him.

"Hon, you ok?" Esmee asked softly knowing what he was about to say.

Dean swallowed hard, and sipped his coffee helping it go the rest of the way down. His appetite was gone in a heartbeat, so he pushed his plate away before getting up. Esmee tracked him with her eyes, knowing he was hurting, but also knowing he didn't want to talk about it. She had been around him long enough to know his moods.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The front door opened and Dean stiffened reaching for a weapon, until he saw his brother's tall form silhouetted in the doorway. Sam walked into the house with a sleeping kid in each arm. Castiel followed close behind him carry the last sleeping child.

"Here let me have her." Dean said quietly, as he reached for his daughter.

"Ok, they wore themselves out." Sam replied shifting Tyler slightly now that he had another free hand.

"Damn! What happened to you, stand in front of an exploding rainbow or something?"

"Let's just say, angels have no idea when it comes to babysitting." he grunted.

"That was not my fault."

"Sam, you're very colorful today."

"Funny Esmee, real funny. Come on Cas, let's put the boys to bed."

"Here you go, they painted these for you." Cas said handing Esmee some papers before following Sam.

"Nice, I'll put them on the fridge." she smiled looking at each one carefully.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Do you want to get that window in before I shower?"

Dean looked up at Sam as he joined him in the kitchen.

"Sure, dude did they pour the paint on you?"

"They were finger painting."

"Were you the canvas?"

"Bite me."

"I'm just asking, looks like they got as much paint on you as their paper."

"Are we going to do this or what?"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to get testy." Dean fussed following his brother to his bedroom.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Castiel stood in the kitchen looking at Esmee not sure what to do. Esmee looked at him closely, still surprised that he was an angel. This was not what she expected an angel to look like. Esmee motioned to a chair as she sat down at the table, waiting for him to sit too.

"I wanted to thank you, it's Castiel right, for your help yesterday."

"Dean prayed for my help and it was my fault he wasn't here. The boys call me Cas if you like."

"Yeah, um-m what happened there Cas?"

"He was being disrespectful."

"Should of known it was something like that, he can be rather rude at times."

"I'm not used to being around humans and I might have over reacted."

"So, have you been to earth before?"

"Yes, many times, but this is the first time I've interacted with humans. I usually just watch."

"That doesn't sound like fun. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No, I do not need to drink or eat."

"Interesting, Dean said Mary likes you."

"I think it's the tie."

"Right." she frowned not sure what he was talking about since she had not seen Mary and Castiel together.

They both looked toward the bedroom where hammering and mumbling words could be heard. Esmee finished her tea and got up to put the cup in the dishwasher. She sat back down not sure how to entertain an angel. She fiddled with a napkin on the table, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was getting with the silence between them.

"Yeah, I know where it's at." Sam said coming from his bedroom. "Cas, think you can lend a hand for a moment?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Help holding the new window while Dean anchors it." he answered heading for the garage.

"Alright." Cas replied heading for Sam's bedroom.

"Thank you." Esmee mouthed to Sam as he came back through. She saw the purple half hand print on his neck and giggled behind her hand. From the size of it, she was sure it was Mary's. The ones on his pants, she was sure were the boys, they really painted him up.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Do you have the caulking?"

"Yes, I'll do the inside first and then I'll get the outside."

"Much better." Sam said stepping back from the newly installed window.

"Be sure to salt again bro."

"Right, do we still have bags in the garage?"

"Yeah, there should be some over by the work bench."

"Thanks Cas, you can take that wood to the garage, I'm taking a shower as soon as I clean up here."

"Alright, I'll see if Esmee needs any help with anything."

"Right, good idea."

"Ok, done in here, I'm heading outside to finish this job up." Dean stated stepping back to look at his work before heading out of the bedroom.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam found Castiel sitting in the living room alone.

"Where's Esmee?"

"She went to check on the children and Dean went to take a shower."

"It's my turn to do dinner tonight, so I'm going to get it started."

"Can I help?"

"Can you make a salad?"

"I don't know?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Sam headed for the fridge and began to pull the fixings for a salad out. He laid it out on the counter so Cas could mix it.

"Wash your hands and start with the lettuce, break it up into bite size pieces, add shredded carrots, chopped tomatoes, cucumber slices and cheese. Then put it in the fridge."

"Alright." Castiel replied washing his hands.

Sam watched him tearing up the lettuce as he washed the chicken tenders and placed them in a bag to marinate with Italian dressing.

"Can you handle a knife?"

"Um-m for fighting yes, this is foreign to me." he answered eyeing the tomato and looking at the knife in his hand.

"Here let me show you. It's pretty easy, cut the end off and slice it in half, then cut like so. Just watch and don't cut a finger."

"Need any help?" Esmee asked.

"No, I think we've got it covered. Are the kids up yet?"

"No, they're still snoozing away. I'll get them up in thirty minutes for dinner."

"Hey gorgous." Dean flirted grabbing her around the waist and kissing her neck.

"Dee, stop that, it tickles." she giggled pushing him away. "We have an audience."

"Never stopped us before." he whispered into her hair.

"Is mac and cheese ok with dinner tonight?" Sam asked looking up at the two hugging unfazed by it.

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure the kids will love it."

"Sam, is this enough grated cheese?" Castiel asked looking up from his task of grating cheese.

"Wow, yeah, I'll use some of it in the mac and cheese." he huffed seeing the mound. "Any left we'll use later."

"After the kids are in bed, I want to have a family meeting." Dean announced to everyone.

Sam looked up from his cooking eyeing his brother closely. They didn't have these meetings unless it was serious and he was sure it had to do with the demons that attacked Esmee. He didn't comment, just nodded he had heard. He glanced at Castiel wondering if he was going to be included.

* * *

**Thanks to all who are reading this story. Please review NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You get the boys up and I'll get Mary."

"Ok, Es." Dean replied getting up and heading down the hall after Esmee, splitting at the bedrooms.

"Wake up sweet pea." Esmee coxed Mary picking her up.

Mary wiggled and rubbed her eyes, looking up into Esmee's face. "Mama."

"Yes sweetie. Let's get you a dry diaper and something to eat."

"Come on guys, Hammy has dinner ready."

Esmee heard Dean talking to their sons from their bedroom. She huffed a laugh, they were never going to call Sam by his right name if Dean had anything to do about it. She shook her head realizing how resilient kids were.

"Come on let's go eat."

Dean and the boys were heading for the dining room as Esmee carried Mary out of the bedroom. She joined them in the dining room checking that the boys were seated.

"Ca-Ca." Mary called reaching and squirming for Castiel.

"Who's..."Esmee started and realized that was her name for Castiel. "Castiel, right." she answered herself as Castiel took Mary from her arms.

"Ca-Ca." she smiled happily at him patting his cheeks.

"Dinner is ready for you Mary. Sam made mac and cheese, do you like that?"

"Ma-Ma." she clapped.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"You know Castiel, Mary can eat from her high chair."

"I know Esmee, but she likes me holding her." Castiel responded feeding Mary another spoon of mac and cheese.

"Dee, can you give the boys their baths, while I give Mary one?"

"Sure."

"Be sure to get all the paint off them."

"Should make Sammy do it."

"Hey! Wasn't my fault, blame the angel."

"What did I do?"

"So clueless. Finish up guys, it's bath time next."

"Can we watch the Ice Age movie?"

"Part of it, you had an exciting day and there's school tomorrow, so bedtime's early tonight."

"But Mom!"

"You heard your Mom, no arguing." he said in that calm voice everyone knew meant business.

"Yes sir." both replied looking up at him.

"Both of you, come here a moment, I wanna talk to ya." Dean said motioning for the the two boys to join him.

Chance and Tyler looked at each other knowing neither had done anything wrong, unless it was getting paint on their clothes and Uncle Hammy's. They got up slowly and walked around the table to Dean, who had scooted out so he could face them. Dean looked carefully at each boy before leaning closer to them to talk.

Sam and Esmee watched not sure what was going on, but ready to intercede if need be. Dean had only been back a few days and everyone was going to have to get use to each other again.

"I wanted to tell both of you how proud I am of the way you protected your baby sister yesterday. You were very brave and kept your heads about you. You did what your Momma told you and remembered what you were taught." Dean explained looking from one boy to the other. He noticed Tyler seemed uneasy and a little upset. "Ty what's wrong?"

"N't brave, wus scar'd." he whispered sadly.

"Hey, look at me." Dean said softly taking a finger and tilting his head up so he could look at him.

"That's nothin' to be ashamed of, there's a lot of times when Uncle Hammy and me go out huntin' we're afraid, but we don't let it stop us from helping people. You don't have to be upset about feeling like that. I'd be worried if you weren't afraid. I know your real Daddy, who's looking down on you from Heaven; I bet he's busting with pride for both of you right now. Because of you two, keeping your sister quiet, saved you from being found by the bad people. You and Chance can hold your heads high, I couldn't love you any more than if you were my real sons."

Chance and Tyler threw their arms around Dean's neck, hugging him tightly. They had missed their adopted father and were so glad to have him back. Sam tried to fill the void during that time, but it wasn't the same. They loved him very much, but they missed Dean. Dean gave each a big kiss on the head before pulling back to be sure they were ok.

"Since school is going to be out in the next couple of weeks, I'm plannin' a surprise for you guys."

Esmee quietly got up to get more drinks so the boys wouldn't see the tears brimming her eyes as she brushed them away. Sam watched her as he swallowed a huge lump in his throat, trying to hold back his own tears. Castiel watched each human closely, tilting his head slightly, curious of each one's reaction to what Dean was saying. It was always interesting to watch the interactions of humans.

"What is it?"

"Now I can't tell you that, it would spoil the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I love you Daddy." Chance whispered in his ear.

"Luv yu." Tyler mumbled against his neck.

"Ok, look, maybe Castiel will read you a bedtime story tonight, would you like that?"

"Please, will you?" Chance begged looking hopefully at Castiel.

"Please!" Tyler added giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I can." Castiel said looking from Dean to Esmee for assurance. "You can pick a book."

"Yea!" the boys cheered, making Mary cry out happily too even thought she didn't know why.

"Dean and I will clean up, since you cooked Sam."

"We will?"

"Yes we will, this family shares the work, that never changed."

"Ok, I get to wash then."

"Chance, have Uncle Sam start the movie for you guys and after we've cleaned up, you guys get baths and bed."

"Will you Uncle Ham?"

"Yes, Castiel want to watch with them?"

"Yes, the Ice Age was an interesting time for the world."

"Yeah...Right...This is an animated movie for kids."

"I don't believe I'm familiar with that."

"You'll get the hang of it. Come on guys."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"So what's your take on the angel?" Esmee asked quietly.

"I don't know yet, just take my word for it, don't piss him off."

"Not how I pictured one, that's for sure. He seems so..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Think he will help us?"

"We'll see."

"So you'll have him come to the meeting?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Guys, just so you know, he can hear you talking." Sam called from the living room. "Celestial being and all, found out earlier."

"At least we weren't saying anything bad."

"I want to move Mary into her room. I think it's time."

"You sure?"

"Yes, she's old enough and it will give us some privacy."

"I'm liking the sound of that." Dean said stealing a kiss.

"Hey, wash the dishes, these two aren't clean."

**SPNSPNSPNPSN**

"I'm not sure I understand why the mammoth is doing that?"

"He loves his family and will do anything to protect them and get back to them."

"Oh."

"Ok, guys, you'll have to watch the rest tomorrow, bath time and bed."

"Ok, Dad can we play with the boats in the water?"

"Boats?"

"Uncle Ham let's us."

"They're in a basket in their bathroom Dean."

"Ok then, go grab your pjs out of your bedroom and I'll start the water." Dean said trying not to feel left out by the five months he was gone. That time he missed with the kids, can never be recaptured and it made him feel like he wasn't on the same page as everyone else.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

With the kids in bed, the adults gathered around the dining room table with cups of coffee. Dean looked at the others sitting around the table, all looking for him to start.

"After what happened with the demons, we need to take extra precautions to guard our home and keep everyone safe." he started. "I wanted to send Esmee and the kids away but..."

"That is not going to happen." Esmee finished strong. "Whatever happens with this family, we will be together. I just got Dean back; I'm not losing him again. That option is off the table."

"I've talked to Bobby about a warding spell for the house and protection spells for everyone else."

"Is there one to stop demons from finding us?"

"Bobby's working on that. He said he had a few tricks up his sleeve, but I want to be sure Esmee and the kids are protected. Castiel are you sticking around and if so, will you keep them safe?"

Castiel looked from Dean to Esmee before he answered.

"I am here to keep you safe, you are the important one."

"No, I'm not, my family comes first." he argued.

Castiel thought for a moment before answering Dean.

"I may have a solution, if you agree."

"What?"

"I can have one of my soldiers come down and watch over them."

"Great another dick angel." Dean muttered under his breath to receive a kick under the table from Sam. He frowned at him letting him know he should listen. "Alright and is this angel going to want to do this?"

"I have one in mind that will be a good choice. He's young and loyal and will fit in, I think. I will go to him now and shall return."

With a swoosh of wings and disturbance of the air, he vanished. Esmee's eyes widened and she looked at Dean not knowing that Castiel could do that.

"Yeah, he does that." Dean shrugged.

"What else can we do?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair.

"I wish I knew. I figure the bastards were pissed I was freed and were going to use Esmee to trap me or something."

"Do you remember what happened to you, you know, when you were there?"

"No, don't remember anything." he stated flatly looking away from the two not willing to talk about it.

Sam knew his brother and knew he wouldn't talk unless he wanted to. He knew Dean was lying to him, but didn't press the issue. If Dean wanted to talk about it, he would, when he was ready, but not before then. Sam just hoped he wouldn't try to shoulder this all on his own.

Esmee gave Sam a knowing look. She knew Dean didn't want to tell them about it. She figured it was too much for him to handle right now. She would try to talk to him later when they were alone.

Castiel suddenly appeared beside the table, along with a teenager dressed in a red Wiener Dog uniform with the name Alfie stitched on the shirt.

"Dean, this is Samandriel, he will help watch your family."

"Doesn't look like much." Dean commented looking the scrawny kid up and down. "You sure he's an angel?"

"We didn't have much time and this was an available vessel."

"I have the powers of an angel." Samandriel stated trying to look menacing.

"What about his parents, won't they be missing him?" Sam asked looking at the kid.

"He has no family; they were killed when he was ten. He was in foster care until recently when he turned eighteen." Castiel informed them. "He chose this of his own free will."

"His faith is strong." Alfie told them.

"If you say so, Saman...Samdr...Look can't call you Sam, so Alfie it is."

"Alfie?" Samandriel asked looking to Castiel for help.

"It's on your shirt, must be the kid's name. You any good with kids?"

"I'm not sure, but I will do what Castiel requests of me."

"Well first thing, you need some more clothes, so you can blend in easier." Esmee said. "Come on; let me see what I can find."

Esmee took Alfie's arm and lead him toward the bedroom. He looked back at Castiel unsure about this, until he nodded it was fine, then allowed Esmee to pull him down the hall.

"Don't worry Dean, Samandriel is a loyal follower, he will protect your family."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Is there anything else I can do tonight?"

"No, just be sure there are no other threats around tonight."

"Alright, I will be sure you are safe."

"So what have you got planned for the kids?" Sam asked curious about what Dean might have planned.

"We're going on a vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, get away from here for a few days, let everyone relax, unwind." he shrugged. "It will do everyone some good."

"Where?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"This is the best I could do tonight. We'll get him some clothes that fit tomorrow."

Esmee informed everyone as they came back into the dining room. Alfie was dressed in oversize sweats and a tee-shirt that had to be hers. He self-consciously pulled the sweats up and looked at Castiel for guidance.

"Will you guys be ok in the living room tonight?"

"Yes, like I said, we need not sleep. We will keep watch."

"Come on, lets go to bed, night."

"See you in the mornin'" Sam told them getting up and heading for his bedroom.

"Good night guys."

"Good night Esmee, Dean, Sam."

"Er-r good night." Alfie called too. "So what do we do now?"

"We stay here and make sure they remain safe." he said settling back on the couch and listening to the surroundings in and around the house. He listened for any noise that was out of place or any thing that might be a danger to his charges. Alfie imitated Castiel and tuned in on his surroundings, getting familiar with the strange sounds here on the earth. He had never been chosen for such a mission and wanted to be sure what he did was right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the new angel Alfie joining the story. I loved him in the show and wanted to put him in one of my stories. Thank you for all who are following, have favored and for the reviews. Please leave me a review.**

**NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A lighter chapter showing a little normal in their lives. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for those following, favoring and reviewing. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Castiel and Alfie looked up when they heard movement in the kitchen the next morning. Both sensed it was Sam getting ready to start breakfast. It wasn't long before young voices were heard coming down the hall toward them. Both boys stopped when they saw the new person sitting in the living room.

"Chance, Tyler this is...This is Alfie, he's going to help watch over you guys." Castiel introduced them to Alfie.

"Hello."

"Hi." Chance said as Tyler hid partly behind him, eyeing the young guy closely.

"Come on guys, I've got breakfast ready for you." Sam called from the kitchen. "Then get ready for school, my turn to drop you off."

"Ok Uncle. Come on Ty, let's eat."

"We will need to go to school with them, best to be invisible so no ones ask questions." Castiel instructed Alfie. "Be sure to check the area for any threats, the youngest is only in preschool half a day and the other is in the school until 2:45. I will watch the older one and you the younger one."

"Alright, I will keep him safe."

"Dean said they only have a couple of weeks of school left, so we won't have to do it for long."

"How do I...Well...I've never been around small humans before...How do I act?"

"Be yourself, children are open and honest. Tyler is shy at first until he gets to know you. Have patience, don't be afraid."

"I will try my best."

"Let's go talk to the boys; they need to understand we will be there." Castiel said heading for the kitchen with Alfie following him. "Sam, I wanted to explain to the boys what the plan is for today."

"Guys, you need to listen to Cas ok." Sam instructed the boys who looked over at Cas and Alfie.

"Dean is concerned with your safety while you're at school, so Alfie and I are going to school with you. You won't be able to see us, but we will be there if you need us. I will be with Chance and Alfie will be with Tyler since he only goes half a day."

"How will you know if we are in trouble?" Chance asked him.

"I will be there, always near by where I can see you, even if you can't see me."

"Tyler, you understand what Cas is saying?" Sam asked the younger brother.

"Yes, I think." he frowned slightly trying to take it all in.

"Alfie is going to be at school with you to make sure you are safe."

Tyler stole a glance at Alfie who tried to look non-threatening. He smiled a small smile at him and waved. Alfie smiled back and waved. Tyler didn't perceive that this older person a danger, just nervous.

"You won't be able to see Alfie, Tyler, but he will be there."

"Even in restroom?"

"I will wait by the door, if you need me; you just have to pray to me." Alfie assured him sensing the boy's uneasiness.

"Ok."

"Times wasting, go on get ready, the Sammobile leaves in twenty minutes." he urged the boys.

"Come on Ty, let's get ready."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey baby girl, you ready to get up?" Dean asked picking his daughter up.

"Dada." she cried as he laid her down to change her.

"Let's get you a dry bottom and go hunt some breakfast."

"Dee, need help?" Esmee yawned starting to get up.

"Stay, I've got this. Mary and I need some Daddy and daughter time."

"Alright, call if you need me." she mumbled settling back into to covers.

"How 'bout some oatmeal with strawberries?"

"Ber." she clapped.

"Yeah, berries and maybe some milk for you and coffee for me."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey." Sam says walking into the kitchen to find Dean feeding Mary.

"Hey, did the boys get to school with the angels?"

"Yeah, they took it pretty good, kind of liked the idea even."

"Good and they know to keep a low profile; all we need is them arrested for lurking. After Es gets up, we'll do some extra warding around the house and she wants to move Mary to her own room now."

"Really? She wouldn't move her before, wanted her to be close, you know since you were gone. And yeah, I told the two of them to be careful."

"I figured as much. One more bite baby girl."

"I'm going to call Bobby, see what he's working on."

"Sounds good."

"Here's your milk, I'm goin' to make your Mom some breakfast, maybe even serve it to her in bed. What you say baby girl?"

Mary gurgled and babbled to Dean as he busied himself with making Esmee breakfast.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"I'm off guys. I am going to take Alfie and Tyler to the thrift store to get him some clothes that fit." Esmee called to the guys out the back door. "You good watching Mary?"

"Why don't I go with you?" Dean asked heading for her, handing Mary off to Sam.

"I should be ok; I'm carrying; besides its only fifteen minutes away and Alfie will be with us."

"I swear I don't see how he could fight his way out of a wet paper bag in that skinny body."

"Looks can be deceiving, most would think I was a helpless, cowering female, but you know better."

"I should, I taught you." he boasted.

"And such a good teacher you were." she praised throwing him a kiss before leaving.

"Damn, I love that woman." he mumbled to himself.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Momma!" Tyler called when he saw the van pull around. "Come on Alfie."

"Hey guys, did you have a good day in school?"

"Yes, I made pictures."

"Wonderful, I'll look at them when we get home; right now we're going to get Alfie some clothes."

"I'm hungry."

"Alfie, there's some snacks in the bag back there, could you get him something?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Did you have an interesting day?"

"I'm not sure, that many children in one place was rather..."

"I know a little overwhelming if you're not use to it. So I figure you need some jeans, tee-shirts, jacket, maybe some sweats."

"Are you sure all that is required?"

"Can't have you running around in that hot dog uniform all the time. People will notice."

"If you think best."

"I do, it'll be fun shopping. I wanted to see if they had any clothes for the boys anyway, both are growing so fast, can't keep them in clothes."

"Alfie, juice please."

"Of course, it's in the bag." Alfie replied digging around in the tote to find the juice box.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Ready to move some furniture?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Lead the way, Mary's sleeping on the floor in the living room. She should be out for about an hour or so."

"I figure get the changing table out and swap it with the dresser in the other bedroom. Then get the crib moved."

"Did you measure to be sure it'll fit through the door?"

"No, crap, so if it don't, guess we take it apart."

"Do you remember how hard it was to put together? It took us what over an hour or more." Sam griped remembering how impatient Dean had gotten. "You wouldn't let me check for instructions online and then you used the wrong screws and we had to take part of it back apart."

"Well, I guess you need to remember how we take it apart geek boy."

"Jerk."

"Grab the dresser drawers and quit bitching, Bitch."

Sam huffed at his brother and began to take a couple of drawers out to make it easier to move. Dean stacked two of them together and carried his load into Mary's bedroom. Sam side stepped him as he carried his load and deposited it on the bed. He headed back to the other bedroom to find Dean trying to measure the crib with his arms and then the doorway.

"You know it might just fit, maybe lift it up on its side and go through sideways." he reasoned tilting his head studying the doorway in deep thought.

"You know we could just measure it to be sure." Sam commented picking up the tape measure he had snagged from the kitchen.

"Smart ass."

"Beats getting it stuck in the doorway."

"Whatever." he conceded stepping back for Sam to measure, sometimes his little brother was too OCD.

Sam measured the crib and then measured to doorway, then measured the crib again. Stepping back, he envisioned picking up the crib and how they could wedge it out the door and through the other. He ran the different ways through his mind determining what would be the easiest.

"Well Einstein, you done yet?"

"Yes, I think it can be done, but first take the mattress out and we need to take to doors off their hinges to get them out of the way." he instructed his brother step by step much to his complaining.

Dean popped the bolts out of the hinges allowing Sam to move the door into the hall. They quickly did the same with the other door and proceeded to tilt the crib on its side and wrestle it out the door and into the other bedroom.

"See, I told you it would be easy." Dean concluded sitting the crib back up and popping the mattress back in place. "Let's put it over here and the dresser over there. That way the bed can still be easily used." he ordered taking back control of the move. Sam twitched his lips with a slight smile, knowing Dean needed to be in control of any situation, no matter how small. He had missed his brother and his set ways.

"Hey, quit daydreaming and help." he complained punching him lightly in the arm. "I hear noises from the living room, better go check on Mary."

"Don't hear anything." Sam started and then caught a soft muffling sound. "Good hearing."

"Whatever." he shrugged heading down the hall.

"You want lunch now or later?"

"I'm sure Mary's going to be hungry. Might as well eat too."

"I'll throw together some sandwiches."

"Sounds good, hey baby girl." Dean coos to Mary. "Want a dry bottom and something to eat?"

"Dada." Mary sniffs settling into his chest and snuggling her head into his neck.

"Don't you go back to sleep, you need to sleep tonight. But I do love the snuggle time." he whispered kissing the top of her head and hugging her close. "Your Momma will kill me if she has to stay up with you. Well, she'd make me stay up, and I don't want to do that."

"Ca-Ca."

"Castiel is at school with your brother, he'll be home later." Dean said laying her down on the changing table to change her diaper. "You really like him don't you baby girl."

"Ya-ya, Me-me, bye." Mary babbled trying to pick things up from the table.

"Lunch in five." Sam called down the hall.

"Be right there."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning mild language and mention of child abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Everyone fell into a routine, with Castiel and Alfie accompanying the boys to school, Dean making reservations for their vacation, Sam and Bobby researching and Esmee getting caught up on work. Dean was still keeping everyone in the dark about what he had planned for a vacation. No amount of coaxing would make him tell them anything.

"You 'bout done?" Sam asked, walking into a garage bay at Bobby's.

"Yeah, just need to check the belts and oil level once she's down off the jack." Dean called from beneath the Impala.

"I told Esmee we would stop at the store on the way back."

Sam looked around when a cell phone started ringing over on the work bench.

"Want to get that?"

"Sure." Sam said ambling over to answer the phone. "Hello."

"May I speak with Dean Winchester." a male voice asks.

"Hold on. Hey someone wants to talk to you." Sam said tossing him his cell.

"Hello." Dean said wiping his hands while cradling his cell between his shoulder and neck.

"Mr. Winchester, this is Mr. Patterson, principle of Sioux Falls Elementary."

"Has something happened to Chance?" Dean questioned quickly.

"I need you to come down to my office. It concerns your brother and another student."

"My brother?" Dean said slowly turning to look at Sam who arched his eyebrows with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, he accosted another student."

"I'm on my way." he ended closing the phone.

"What was that about?"

"I haven't got the vaguest clue. The principle said _my brother _accosted another student?"

"Um, I'm coming too, you think it was Castiel?"

"Why would he attack another student?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." he answered letting the car off the jack and moving the tools so he could get the car out of the bay.

Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala and headed for the elementary school unsure what they were going to find.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The hallways were empty as Dean and Sam made their way down the hall toward the office. They walked in to see Castiel and Chance sitting in chairs outside the principal's office and on the other side sat another student. Dean walked slowly toward the pair looking at each one. He noticed Chance had the hint of a bruise starting on his cheek and glared at the other kid.

"What's going on here?" he questioned the two.

"Mr. Winchester, if you'll join me in my office." Mr. Patterson requested when he saw Dean standing there.

"Right," he replied. "Watch them." he mumbled to his brother in passing.

"Now, first off, your brother was on school property without checking in at the office. That's a major rule violation."

"What happened to my son?" Dean got to the point.

"It seems Chance was trying to defend a smaller student from another one and a fight started. The other Mr. Winchester grabbed the other student, shaking him and threatened to hurt him."

"My brother?"

"Yes. Fighting is not allowed and both parties will be suspended."

"So my son was protecting a kid from a bully and he is going to be punished?"

"School policy, no acceptations."

"Did my son hit the other kid?"

"Well, no."

"So this actually wasn't a fight, it was one student attacking two other students, am I correct?"

"Technically, yes, but he was involved."

"You don't want my wife coming down here and getting involved in this matter." Dean threatened, standing up to tower over the principal.

"I guess we could let the rest of today count as Chance's suspension and he can come back tomorrow." he finally gave in not sure he wanted to meet someone more threatening than this man.

"Where's the principle?" an angry male voice boomed from the front office.

The principal got up and opened the door to a slightly overweight, middle aged man, who was towering over the other kid sitting by the door.

"Mr. Wells, if you will step inside my office."

"Was it you who attacked my son?" he demanded getting in Dean's face.

"I'd advise you to back off dirt bag." Dean bristled.

"Gentleman, please, if you'll please have a seat we can discuss this calmly."

Sam looked from Chance to Castiel as he leaned closer to the door to hear. Castiel had tried to explain what happened on the play ground and wasn't sure what all the commotion was about. Seemed Tim, the other student, was picking on one of the smaller kids and Chance had stepped in only to be punched by Tim. Castiel had grabbed Tim by the jacket collar, holding him in the air and telling him he needed to respect others or suffer the consequences.

A few minutes later, Mr. Wells stormed out of the office and grabbed his son by the arm and jerked him to his feet and out the door. Dean walked out right behind him eyeing the angry man closely.

"Let's go."

"Dean, did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked getting up.

"We'll talk about this at home; now let's get out of here."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean led the others out of the school and to the parking lot. He was heading for the Impala, when he saw Mr. Wells a car over yelling at his son.

"I had to leave work because of this bull shit. That's two hours of pay I'm losing all because of you." he yelled smacking the boy into a late model truck.

"I'm sorry." Tim whimpered holding his hurt arm to his chest trying to stay on his feet.

"Hey!" Dean yelled madly at the man walking faster toward them. "Why don't you pick on someone who can defend themselves asshole?"

"Mind your god damn business, I'll discipline my kid how I see fit."

"What you're doin' ain't discipline, you bastard." Dean growled shoving him hard against the truck cap bouncing his head off it.

"Tim you ok?" Chance asked him trying to look at his arm.

"Leave me alone." he scoffed trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well you can't, your Dad will only make it worse." he mumbled in fright knowing what his Dad would do once they got home.

Castiel stepped close enough to touch his arm relieving the pain. Tim looked up at him surprised that his arm didn't hurt anymore. A small spark of hope flickered in his eyes until he cowered under his father's voice.

"Dean, stop before someone calls the cops." Sam warned him pulling him back.

"Get in the truck boy; don't make me tell you again." Mr. Wells huffed at his son while staring daggers at Dean. "You stay the hell away from me and my family if you know what's good for you."

"My Dad's cell." Chance whispered shoving a scrap of paper into Tim's hand before stepping back with Castiel.

They all watched the truck pull out of the parking space and speed out of the lot and down the street. The truck almost side swiped a car pulling onto the main road.

"Ass wipe." Dean sneered under his breath. "Get in the car guys, let's go home."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The car was filled with silence as Dean headed home. Sam glanced in the back at Chance and Castiel being sure they were ok. He pulled into the driveway and parked beside Esmee's van. They got out and headed inside.

"Champ, can we talk?" Dean asked Chance once they got inside.

"Sure Dad." he replied sitting his pack on the couch.

"Come on, let's grab a drink and go outside."

"Cha!" Tyler called running down the hall. "Can we play?"

"Hey Ty. In a minute, I need to talk to Daddy first." Chance told him, heading outside.

"Hey hon." Esmee smiled kissing Dean. She looked at his face and over at Sam before asking. "What's wrong?" She looked between the two waiting for an answer.

"We'll talk later." he mumbled to her fishing a juice box and water out of the fridge. He grabbed a couple of granola bars from the counter and headed outside to find Chance.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked Sam. "That Mr. Patterson said I shouldn't be at the school unless I signed in at the office."

"It's ok Cas; we'll talk to Dean after he's talked to Chance." Sam assured him.

"Tyler, where's Alfie?"

"Playin' wifh Mary." he answered looking around and feeling the tension in the room. "Cha ok?"

"Yes sweetie, he's ok." Esmee assured him giving him a hug. "Why don't you go play with Alfie and Mary?"

"'K Momma."

Once he was out of ear shot she turned to Sam and Castiel, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Seems Cas and Chance ended up in the principle's office for fighting."

"Sam I did not fight anyone, I only stopped that other student from hitting Chance again." Castiel tried to explain. "I was protecting him. Was I not suppose to protect him?"

"Yes, not exactly, the schools have certain rules for the student's safety."

"You will have to explain these things to me. I'm not understanding this at all."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean spotted Chance sitting at the top of the slide and walked toward him. Chance looked up at Dean and slid down the slide meeting him at the bottom.

"Come on Champ, let's sit over there." Dean motioned to the picnic table sitting at the side of the yard under a huge popular tree.

Chance got up and followed him to the table and plopped down accepting the juice and granola bar from him.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Dean spoke softly.

"Tim was picking on one of the smaller kids, making him cry. He's been doing it more lately. I told him to stop and stepped in front of Matt, Tim told me to move or I could take his place. I wouldn't move and he tried to push me out of the way, but I did like you taught me and blocked him making him stumble. That made him madder and he hit me then, I didn't fight back. That's when Cas stopped him and the principle showed up."

Dean listened intently to Chance tell the story not interrupting, letting him explain. He knew Chance had enough training that he could of taken Tim out with no problem. He wanted the boys to be able to defend themselves and to know about the monsters, but he was going to do everything he could to keep them from becoming hunters. He wanted them to have a childhood and to not grow up too quickly, like Sam and him had to. He wanted Chance to have a choice of doing whatever he wanted in life, to have as much of a normal life as possible.

"First, you did nothing wrong here. What you did was brave and very mature, especially to not hit him back when you could of taken him down. I'm proud of you for the decisions you made."

"Daddy, I think Tim's Dad is mean to him and hurts him. I saw marks on his arm one time and a bad bruise on his stomach when his shirt slid up one time during recess."

"I think you may be right son. That's probably why he's picking on the small kids; he's trying to release his anger out on others with bullying." Dean agreed with him. "How you handled that situation today shows me you're growing into a fine young man. You could have decked him, but you showed restraint and empathy. It's a shame that some humans are worse than the monsters we hunt. You saw what others didn't about Tim; I just hope Jody can help."

"I gave Tim your cell if he needed help."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out. Why don't you go play with your brother for a bit and make sure you get your homework done?"

"Done it." he smiled proudly.

"Good, I guess Hammy is rubbing off on you with all his smartness. You still helping him do research?"

"I am, and Dad, you're smart too, look how much you know and can do that most can't." Chance said heading back inside. "You're way smarter than most people."

Dean sat at the table watching the wind toss some loose leaves around mulling over what Chance had said. He never really thought of himself as smart and was surprised that Chance saw him like that. He looked up when Sam and Castiel joined him at the table sitting across from him.

"Everything go ok?" Sam asked eyeing his brother.

"Yeah, it amazes me how those kids can surprise me." Dean said shaking his head. "Man, I love them so much."

"Think we should call Jody and have her check in on the kid?"

"Wouldn't hurt, how someone could treat their kid like that, wonder what he's doing to the mom, if there is a mom?"

"Do I need to sign in at the office tomorrow?" Castiel asked.

"No, just stay out of sight."

"The principle was not very happy with me. Chance said I was visiting and didn't know the rules. I am suppose to be your brother."

"Yeah I got that, he does seem pretty tough, but he has to look out for the kids. Just don't be seen ok?"

"I will do my best. I did not like going to the principal's office."

"Esmee is fixing tacos tonight, she wants you to help when you're done out here." Sam snickered at Castiel's remark. "No one likes going to the principal's office Cas."

"Did you have to go there when you were in school?"

"Naw, he was the geek boy, couldn't keep his nose out of the books."

"Did you have to go there Dean?"

"Ok then, not going to bring those memories back, I'm going to help with dinner." Dean said heading back inside ignoring Cas's question.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the following, favors and reviews. I do enjoy hearing from you. Please review.**

**NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So how's Alfie doin'?" Dean asked as he tore up the lettuce into a bowl.

"Good actually, Tyler has warmed up to him now. I swear I still can't believe he's an angel and a soldier too."

"Yeah, with you on that one. No one would think twice about him, he'd blend right in as a gawky teenager."

"Chop up the onion and tomatoes for me babe and could you set the table?"

"My pleasure. We got Mary moved while you were gone."

"I saw. Thank you." Esmee said blowing him a kiss as she stirred the ground beef. "I'm doing some chicken tacos too for Sam and Tyler and Spanish rice."

"Sounds good to me. You know I like anything you cook. Do we get dessert?"

"Of course, fruit salad and peach pie."

"What would I do without you?" Dean whispered into her ear as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Crash and burn." she teased back leaning into him. "Now stop, before I burn something."

"You know, we'll have the bedroom to ourselves tonight."

"Yes, that did cross my mind." she said in her most sexy voice and waggled her eyebrows at him.

"How much longer 'til dinner?" Sam asked snagging a slice of tomato as he strolled by.

"Twenty minutes." Esmee giggled pushing Dean's hands away from her stomach where he was tickling her.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"Not yet, but if you hear strange noises tonight, ignore them."

"I'm going to grab a quick shower before we eat." Sam said rolling his eyes at their antics.

"We're not waiting, so don't take all day Samantha."

"Bite me."

"I got your back Sammy." Esmee assured him.

"Always good to have an ally." he smirked at Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Castiel, does Mary need more milk?"

"No, I think she's good, do you want more chicken Mary?"

Mary babbled to him and jumped in her high chair yelling, "Mor!"

"You would think she never gets food." Esmee laughed cutting up a little more chicken taco for her.

"She takes after her father there." Sam smiled. "Table manners are about the same too."

Dean looked up giving Sam a deep frown as he bit into a taco, letting half of it fall onto his plate. Chance and Tyler both started laughing, spitting food out of their mouths.

"Boys, manners, even if your Dad doesn't have any." Esmee chastised them giving Dean the evil eye. "Dean, really? Remember you're a role model here, so set one."

"Sorry Es, I'll do better." Dean apologized wiping his mouth, before taking another more careful bite.

"That's more like it. Finish up guys, you need to get your baths if you want to finish watching Ice Age."

"Yes ma'am." both boys said eating the last of the food on their plates.

"Ok, I'll get your baths ready."

"I'll take care of clean up." Sam told her, as he gathered up the dirty plates.

"Thanks Sammy."

"Uncle Cas, Uncle Alfie, will you watch Ice Age with us?" Chance asked.

"Yes, I would like to see how it ends. Ice Age is a children's movie, not the real event." Cas explained to Alfie.

"They made a movie out of the Ice Age?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other as they listened to their conservation thinking how clueless both of them were. At least being around humans, the angels were getting a better understanding of their charges.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Well guys, I'm goin' to bump bodies with my main squeeze, so good night." Dean informed his brother and the angels. "No listenin' in either." he specifically pointed to the angels.

"Sam." Alfie asked after Dean left. "What does bump bodies mean? Is that some type of exercise or something?"

"No, I believe Dean means he's going to procreate with Esmee." Cas explained. "Does that mean Esmee will be having another child?"

"Crap, I need a beer." Sam whined. "Here why don't you guys find something to watch." he said handing the remote to Cas and heading for the kitchen, not even wanting to explain sex to a couple of angels who had no clue.

Sam began to rummage around in the fridge, looking for a beer. He snagged one, popped it open and took a long swallow. He stood in the kitchen looking out the window letting his mind wander. Unusual, seductive music from the living room broke his trance. He headed back in there to find Castiel and Alfie watching an explicit R rated movie on HBO. Both were intently watching scantly clad, exotic dancers stripping and several doing lap dances for customers.

"Oh no, no! Not something suitable for naive angels." Sam cried grabbing the remote to change the channel.

"How do those women get in those positions?" Cas asked. "It looks like it could be painful."

"They sure were flexible." Alfie commented. "Why were they taking off their clothes and men were putting money in their underwear?"

"Not doing this guys. Any questions you have, you can ask Dean in the morning. I'm going to enjoy a good book in my bedroom. Why don't you guys watch this program on Cute Puppies, it's more your speed." Sam said stopping on Animal Planet. He figured that was a safe channel and tomorrow he needed to block those channels that weren't suitable for angels and kids.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Sam."

"Night you two, now behave, no R rated programs." he cautioned sternly before leaving.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean headed for his bedroom to have some alone time with Esmee. He had been back nearly two weeks, but with all that had happened, his nightmares he was trying to hide, and the boy's nightmares where they ended up in bed with them, they had not really been together sexually. She was coming out of the bathroom as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him leaning against it and taking her in.

"Hey." she said in a husky voice eyeing the man she loved.

"Hey, yourself." Dean said moving very slowly toward her. "You know this is the first night we've actually been alone."

"I know."

"I missed you so much Es. Thinking of you...It's the only thing..." Dean started but couldn't finish as he looked away.

"I know babe, just a sec." she said before he could take her in his arms. Esmee picked up her IPod and turned it on, thumbing to a collection of music she had put together. She plugged it into the IPod dock turning it on.

"What ya doing?"

"I put together some make out music before you died and we never got to use it." she said softly, looking over at him. "Wanted to try it out."

A soulful sounding sax began to play through the dock, music he wasn't familiar with until the words started to fill the room:

_"Little girl, tonight baby don't be blue  
Dig those pretty lights along the avenue  
You're out there on your own,  
Spending all your time alone  
So come on girl, tonight I want to be with you"_

Dean tilted his head knowing he had heard those words before. He had watched an old movie about a guy and his band, that was one of his songs. He listened to it for a second longer until Esmee got his full attention. She was swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music as she strolled toward him, unbuttoning her shirt with each step.

_"The world has let you down and it broke your heart  
But tonight's the night for a brand new start  
We'll leave the world behind  
We'll go walking on down the line  
Come on girl, let's make our dream come true"_

Dean's lustful eyes watched her every move while trying to control himself. He wanted so much to grab her up and throw her on the bed. The shirt dropped to the floor, leaving Esmee in a skimpy tank top and short pj bottoms. As the beat of the music changed so did her body movements until she stood in front of him. Dean started to reach out a hand and she stopped him shaking her head no.

_"Meet me out on the boardwalk tonight  
Meet me down by the sea  
We can dance in the carnival lights  
On the shores of Jersey  
We'll fall in love on a carousel  
Little boardwalk angel"_

Esmee started to unbutton the buttons on his long sleeved shirt, taking her time. She stepped behind him and reached up to pull the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms letting her fingers trail down his bare skin. She felt him tense under her touch, trembling slightly and smiled to herself.

_"Boardwalk angel, boardwalk angel  
Boardwalk angel  
I want you to stay by me  
You're my boardwalk angel"_

Before Esmee could continue a cell phone began to ring on the nightstand. Dean growled, but looked at the display seeing the name Wells. He reached over and picked it up to answer.

"Hello."

"Help us, he's hurting my mom bad." a frightened kid cried.

"Tim, give me your address."

"2598 Crescent Moon Road, hurry please, I'm scared."

"I'm on my way, hide somewhere." Dean assured him hanging up. "That was the kid we were telling you about, Tim. His father's beatin' up his wife. I've got to go."

"Not without me." Esmee said scrambling to grab her clothes, putting them on as she followed Dean.

"Castiel I need you to take me to Tim's house, his Dad is beatin' up his Mom." Dean requested when he got in the living room. "The address is 2598 Crescent Moon Road."

"Alfie keep an eye on the kids." Esmee instructed him as she pulled a tee shirt over her head before grabbing Dean's arm.

"Alright, I can do that."

"Go tell Sam to call Jody and give her that address and to have the rescue squad respond too. Lets go Cas." Dean said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Alfie watched the three vanish before heading to Sam's bedroom to relay the information.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Holy crap!" Esmee complained as she clung to Dean's arm trying to get her balance back. "I may throw up." she gagged.

The three stood on an un-kept lawn that was in dire need of mowing. Dean could just see enough by the moonlight to know the house was in need of some repair too. Dean guided Esmee over to Castiel so she could hold his arm as she swayed.

"Look you two stay here, I'm going inside."

"Dream on buster." Esmee stated sternly drawing in a deep breath and shaking her head to clear it.

Before Dean could protest, the front door was pulled open and a young boy slipped outside holding something in his arms. As he drew closer, Dean saw Tim was holding a baby around eight months old. An explosion of memories flooded his mind and he could of sworn he smelled smoke.

_"Dean take your broth_er _outside now and don't look back." John yelled at him as he thrust a crying Sam into four year old Dean's arms._

_Dean did as he was told and quickly made his way down the steps and to the front door. He fumbled with the knob until he got it open and ran outside._

_"I got you Sammy." he whispered to his baby brother trying to comfort him._

"Please, you gotta help my Mom." Tim cried bringing Dean back to the present.

"You stay with Esmee and Castiel, I'll get your Mom." Dean told Tim steering him to Esmee.

"I can take your brother, sweetie." Esmee said gently.

"I got him, it's my job to take care of him." Tim responded shifting his brother in his arms protectively.

"You know, it's ok if you let someone help now and then. I promise I'll stand right here beside you."

"Well, ok, but he's a little heavy." Tim explained after thinking about it for a moment.

"I'm pretty strong, I have a baby girl that's nearly two." she replied accepting the blanket wrapped baby. "Hey there sweetie, what's your name?"

"His name is Joseph, but I call him Joey, I'm Tim."

"My name is Esmee and this is Castiel."

"I remember you, you grabbed me at school."

"Only because you were injuring Chance and I had to stop you. It's my job to protect him."

"You made my arm stop hurting when Daddy threw me into the truck."

"Yes, I an an..."

"Castiel, why don't you take Joey, I'm going to help Dean." Esmee interrupted shaking her head at him letting him know not to tell Tim he was an angel.

A shot ran out from inside the house.

"Tim you stay here with Castiel." Esmee cried shoving Joey into Castiel's arm before heading for the door in a run.

Castiel juggled Joey for a moment and watched her run for the front door. He looked down into the unhappy face of the small child, sensing his discomfort.

"Joey wouldn't stop crying and Daddy slapped him." Tim informed him. "Momma stopped Daddy from hitting him again and told me to take Joey and hide. Daddy threw her into a wall and she was bleeding. I was really scared and called Chance's Dad."

"Maybe I can help." Castiel said laying a hand on the child's head taking away his pain. The child looked up at him with big blue eyes before rewarding him with a toothless smile.

"Did you help him too Cast...Cat..."

"You can call me Cas, that's what Chance calls me."

"Ok Cas, thank you for helping us. Is my Momma gonna be alright?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm sure Dean will help her. He's good at helping people." Cas tried to assure him as Tim leaned closer to him. Castiel put an arm on his shoulder trying to give him some comfort. He knew humans liked to be touched when they were upset.

* * *

**A/N: As they say on the program, sometimes humans are worse than monsters. Hope you are enjoying the twist I threw in here. I thought this song **_**Boardwalk Angel, by Eddie and the Cruisers **_**had the perfect beat and tone for my purposes. Please leave me a review, I do like to hear from you.**

**NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dean pushed the front door all the way open and stepped into the entryway. He heard a hand slap skin and a cry from a women coming from the left. He stormed into the room grabbing Mr. Wells arm before he could hit his wife again. Dean pushed him away from the woman throwing a solid punch to Mr. Wells' face sending him staggering backwards. Alcohol wafted from his body almost gagging Dean as he grimaced.

Dean turned back to the sobbing woman on the floor and reached down to help her up. His hunter instincts let him hear the gun being cocked as he swung back toward Mr. Wells.

"You sonofabitch, ge're outta m' f####### house." Mr. Wells slurred raising a gun and firing it at Dean.

"Paul no!" she cried when she saw the gun.

Dean saw the muzzle flash as the bullet exited the barrel of the gun. He heard the loud crack of the discharge echo through the small room and felt pain in the bicep of his left arm. With two long strides, Dean grabbed Mr. Wells' shirt knocking the gun from his hand and kicking it behind him. Dean punched him in the gut causing him to double over. He jerked him back up and landed a hard blow to the face busting his lip open. He drew back and punched him again in the nose, knocking him back against the wall. Mr. Wells hung onto the wall blood dripping down his face as he glared at Dean with such hatred.

"Dean!" Esmee screamed when she saw Mrs. Wells with a gun pointing it at Dean. "Down! Now!" she cried rushing toward him.

Dean sensed the movement off to his left and jumped for Esmee knocking her down and covering her with his body. Five shots rang out and then dry firing could be heard along with sobbing. Dean pulled Esmee up with him before stepping to Mrs. Wells to gently remove the empty gun from her hand. Tears mixed with blood ran down her face as she looked at her husband's still body.

"I won't let him hurt my babies ever again." she choked out, turning slowly to look at Dean and Esmee.

"Are you alright?" Esmee asked leading her to a chair and making her sit down. She stepped into the kitchen and wet a hand towel bringing it to Mrs. Wells.

Dean walked over to Mr. Wells and felt his neck for a pulse. He saw bullet wounds in the stomach and chest and three holes in the wall behind the body. He jerked a blanket off the couch and covered the body so she wouldn't have to look at her husband. Dean and Esmee looked toward the door hearing a siren outside.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sheriff Jody Mills hurried in and stopped to survey the scene. She saw the body covered with a blanket and Dean and Esmee standing beside Mrs. Wells who was wiping blood from her bruised face.

"Dean, Esmee what's going on?" Jody asked slowly.

"Can we talk on the porch?" Dean asked her heading back outside to the porch.

"Who shot him?"

"The wife. I got a call from their son, Tim; he's a grade ahead of Chance. Tim said his Dad was hurting his Mom, so Esmee and I came over. Mr. Wells was beating the shit our of his wife and I stopped him. He pulled a gun, but I disarmed him and then Mrs. Wells got the gun and shot him twice. Seems he was beginning to take his anger out on the kids."

"We've had reports of domestic violence, but Mrs. Wells wouldn't press charges. There wasn't much we could do." Jody said sadly. "I knew this would escalate and something bad was going to happen."

"Sorry Jody, I couldn't stop her."

"Not your fault Dean, so don't blame yourself. I'm surprised something hasn't happened sooner, but I expected the victim to be her or a kid." Jody replied. "So who's the guy in the trench coat?" she asked looking out in the yard at the two kids and Castiel.

"His name is Castiel, he's an angel." Dean said nonchalantly.

"He's a what?" she asked surprised doing a double take on the guy.

"Yeah, an angel. Look, I'll tell you later." Dean told her as they both watched the rescue squad pull up.

"Inside boys." Jody directed them. "One injured, one deceased."

"Right Sheriff." one of the guys said before going inside with his partner.

"Is my Mom ok?" a small voice asked Dean from the steps.

"Hey Tim, yeah your Mom's alright, those guys are going to check her to be sure." Dean said squatting down to his level. "You did the right thing calling me."

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Go on back over there with Cas and your brother, ok? You can see your Mom in a minute." Dean told him not wanting him to hear what they were talking about. "It was self defense Jody. That bastard deserved what he got."

"I can see that Dean, but I still gotta file the paperwork."

"What if you report, he attacked me and we fought, the gun went off killing him. I have a wound to prove it." Dean suggested showing her his arm. "She's had enough to deal with and you know this wasn't the first time."

"I'll see what I can do. Her and the kids are going to need a place to stay for a couple days since the house is a crime scene."

"I think I know a place." Dean said pushing off the railing and heading for the front door. "Esmee!" he called.

"What?" she asked joining them on the porch.

"I need you to have Cas take you home and get the Impala, bring it back here."

"Sure, hey Jody." Esmee said taking the keys. "You'll need to take Joey then."

"Right."

Dean stepped down to the yard and took the baby from Castiel. He took Tim's hand and led him up to the porch to a bench to sit down.

"Dean wants me to bring the car back here. Wanna zap me back to the house?"

"My pleasure."

"Babe, bend the knees, it helps." Dean called to her as he shifted Joey in his lap. Joey whined and sucked on his fingers noisily. "Jody, think you can find him a bottle?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Cas took the opportunity to transport Esmee and himself to the house for the Impala. Esmee unlocked the driver's door and climbed in leaning over to unlock the passenger door for Castiel. Sam stepped out on the porch when he heard the car crank.

"What's goin' on?" he called.

"Mrs. Wells shot her husband. He beat her up pretty good, was going to start in on the kids, but Tim got him and his brother out of the house. Dean sent me back for the car."

"Want me to come?"

"No stay with the kids, Alfie might need help."

"Alright, call if you need me."

"We will Sammy." Esmee assured him. She backed the car out and headed across town to the Wells house.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean son, what's goin' on?"

"Bobby, need to ask you a favor. Got a woman and two kids who need a place to stay for a day or so."

"And the story?"

"Abusive husband, she shot him, he's dead."

"Who is it?"

"Last name is Wells."

"Bastard got what he deserved; he took after his old man. He use to knock his wife and him around. Bring them over; I'll get a bed ready."

"Thanks Bobby, we'll be there shortly. We're waiting on the paramedics to look at Mrs. Wells and Jody needs to talk to her."

"I'll leave the porch light on fer ya."

"See ya soon." Dean said hanging up and adjusting the bottle for Joey. He looked over at Tim who was almost asleep beside him. He heard the growl of his Baby coming down the street before seeing it. Esmee pulled to the side of the road and parked, getting out. Castiel and Esmee made their way around the official vehicles and up the steps.

"How's Mrs. Wells?"

"Jody is interviewing her now. The paramedics fixed her up." Dean said letting Esmee take Joey. "I called Bobby, he's going to let them stay with him for a couple of days until they get through processing the house and I thought we could come over and maybe clean it up for her."

"God I love you." Esmee whispered. "Always helping others when they need it."

"Ok, Mrs. Wells is free to go for now." Jody said leading the beaten woman out of the house to them.

"Bobby agreed to let them stay with him for a couple of days."

"Alright, the crime techs are on their way, along with the coroner. She won't be able to come back until everything is processed. I let her pack a few things for them."

"Thanks Jody. We're goin' over there now."

"Come on Tim, we're going to go to a friend's house. He's a little grouchy and rough around the edges, but he has a good heart. Mrs. Wells, come on I'm driving you." Dean told her taking her arm and guiding her to the Impala. Mrs. Wells remained silent and unresponsive, allowing him to put her in the back seat with Tim. "Cas, head back to the house, fill Sam in and we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Alright."

"Make sure no one sees you."

"I understand." he said walking out of the light before disappearing.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Bobby opened the door to Dean's knocking taking in the boy in his arms and the baby in Esmee's. He saw a woman standing in the shadows behind them.

"Come on in."

"Thanks for this Bobby."

"Yeah, well you owe me." he grunted.

"Bobby is the port-a-crib still upstairs?" Esmee asked heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, it's..." he started staring hard at the woman now that she was in the light. "Camie?"

The woman looked up with stricken eyes and recognition showed on her face.

"B-B-obby?" she stammered.

"You know her?" Dean asked surprise with the news.

"I knew her Daddy years ago. Camille was just a kid then."

"I've put Joey in a crib in your bedroom, come on and I'll show you where it is."

"Go on Camie, we'll talk in the morning." Bobby told her patting her arm before she followed Esmee.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Esmee took Tim from Dean and headed back upstairs again with Camille following. Dean watched them until they were out of sight before turning to look at Bobby waiting for answers.

"Want a cup of coffee? Got a fresh pot."

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean sighed heading for the kitchen.

"How did you get mixed up in all this?"

"Chance was defending a kid against Tim. Seems he liked to pick on the smaller ones. Tim hit Chance and Castiel stopped him from doing it again. The principal got involved; his old man showed up and started shoving the kid around. I stopped him and Chance gave Tim my number. Long story short, father got drunk, came home started beating on the kids, mother tried to stop him, so he did that to her. Tim called me and I went over. He took a shot at me, I defended myself. She got the gun and put two in him."

"Is that blood on your sleeve?"

"Oh, yeah. Bullet grazed me." he grunted looking at his arm remembering the wound.

"Want me to check it out?"

"Naw, Esmee can look at it when we get home."

"Ok, they're in bed." Esmee announced strolling into the kitchen. "Give me." she demanded taking Dean's cup and sipping some coffee.

"Hey, get your own."

"I just want a couple of sips." she said handing him back the cup.

"You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. Thanks Bobby."

"We're going over to Camille's house tomorrow and clean up around the place. Can't do the inside until Jody ok's it, but the outside needs some work."

"I'll come over and help sounds like that lass needs all the help she can get right now."

"I'll come and stay with Camille then. She doesn't need to be alone right now after everything that's happened."

"Sounds good, see ya Bobby." Dean yawned pushing Esmee in front of him and out the door.

"Small world Bobby knowing her."

"Yeah, but he knows 'bout everyone, he's ancient."

"I may be old dumb ass, but I can still hear better than you." Bobby huffed closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who are riding along for the journey. Hope you are enjoying. Leave me a review. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy Easter to all. Wanted to get another chapter up today before leaving for late lunch with friends. Hope everyone is enjoying this journey and leave me a review if you have a moment.**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Dean and Esmee walked into the house to find Sam still up waiting on them. Sam looked up when the door opened and got up giving his brother a once over. It didn't get by him the bruise on his jaw and the blood on the sleeve of his shirt. Silent communication went between them, letting him know Dean was good.

"Hey guys, Cas filled me in. How did it go at Bobby's?"

"He actually knew the woman, was friends with her father." Dean sighed as exhaustion finally overtook him. "Look, we can talk about it tomorrow, we're heading for bed."

"Alright, good night." Sam replied. Night guys, I'll see you in the morning." he told the angels.

"Good night Sam."

"Yes, good night."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"I need to look at your arm." Esmee told Dean bringing the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"It's only a scratch, I've had way worse."

"I know that, but I don't want it to get infected. Now strip."

"Oh if only..." Dean started wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into him.

"Dee, I know we haven't had that much alone time since you've been back, but after what happened tonight, we're both beat and really need some rest."

"Ok." he said feeling a little rejected, but letting her pull his shirt off and jerking his tee shirt over his head.

"You know I want you right?" she asked examining the gash, before looking up into his sad eyes. "Tonight, can we just hold each other? I want to feel you beside me."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm going to clean and bandage this. At least you don't need stitches." she relayed gently running her hand up his arm savoring the feel.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Esmee cleaned the gash and smeared ointment over it before wrapping gauze around his arm and taping it in place. She returned the first aid kit back to the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes and into one of Dean's old tee shirts.

Dean was already in bed waiting for her to return. She slid under the covers he was holding up and into his arms molding her body against his. It felt so good to lie in his arms again, to feel his warm body against hers, to hear his steady heartbeat in her ear, to smell the scent that was his alone and to see that look of absolute love in his eyes.

"I love you with every cell in my body." she whispered brushing her lips across his before settling her head back on his chest and running a finger down his jaw line.

"I love you too babe." he replied kissing the top of her head brushing her unruly curls down. "So much sometimes it hurts."

He smelled the peach shampoo she used and drank in the scent. Closing his eyes, he relished the touch and feel of her skin on his as she drew her foot down his leg letting it rest on his as her body relaxed. Dean listened to her breathing as it even out and slowed, knowing she was going to sleep. He thought about all those damp, cold, dismal nights he had spent curled up in the corner of his cell hoping he would have one more chance to see her again. He had almost lost hope, but the memory of her twinkling blue eyes kept him going. With her scent still flooding his thoughts, he let his mind drift away into sleep.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

A ringing beside Dean's head made him moan as he reached over to grab his cell and stop the noise.

"H'lo." he mumbled feeling Esmee cuddling up against his back.

"Wanted to check and see what time y'all are coming over?" a gruff, voice asked.

"Hey Bobby, what time is it?" he groaned trying to see a clock.

"Almost seven."

"Give us thirty-forty minutes and we'll be there."

"Alright." Bobby replied hanging up.

"Hey babe, we're to meet Bobby in thirty minutes." he cooed to Esmee as he kissed her forehead.

"M-m-m already?"

"Come on, show me those baby blues." he teased tickling her neck with his lips.

"I'm up!" she giggled pushing at his chest. "Maybe I can see the boys before they leave for school, it's their last day."

Esmee pushed herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom and then out the door. Dean got up and went into the bathroom, relieving himself and splashing water on his face to wake himself up more. He grabbed his clothes and dressed, before going to hunt Esmee.

**SPPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Alfie, can you zap Tyler and you to Bobby's today when he gets out?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Please, I'm going to be staying with Camille and her kids while the guys clean up some around her house."

Esmee instructed. "Castiel can you do the same with Chance, bring him to Bobby's?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Both of you be sure you're not seen when you do it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Van's leaving, let's go." Sam called down the hall. He passed Mary to Esmee before heading out the door.

"Coming."

"You two have a good day at school. I love you."

"Love you to Mom." they chimed giving her a quick hug before running after Sam.

"Where's my baby girl?"

"Dada." Mary clapped reaching for his waiting arms.

"Daddy needs his morning cup of caffeine and we're going for a ride."

"Bye Bye."

"You want tea Es?"

"No, I'll take milk and a power bar. You want to put the spare car seat in the Impala?"

"Yeah, go to Mommy sweetie, Daddy's got to get your seat buckled in. Sam should be back shortly and we can leave."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

**"**Hey Bobby, we're here." Dean called coming in the back door.

"Coffee's hot."

"Bo-Bo." Mary called to him from Dean's arms.

"Hey there little one." Bobby said softly taking the child and letting her give him a hug and wet kiss. Bobby had a soft spot for kids and he loved Dean's kids with all his heart.

"How's Camille doing today?"

"She's taking a shower. Found the boy down here with the baby getting him a bottle this morning." Bobby told her looking over at Sam and Dean, remembering back to the first days he had met them.

John Winchester, a green hunter at the time, showed up on his doorstep late one night, dragging one small boy and a baby wanting help. He gave them food and a bed to sleep in. The next morning he found the young boy in the kitchen fixing a bottle and looking for something to feed his baby brother. Stubborn little cuss, wouldn't let him touch the baby. John disappeared for nearly a week, leaving the boys with him. Dean never spoke a word the entire week, but he knew what every whimper Sam made meant. Never let him out of his sight the entire time.

"Bobby, did you hear me?" Dean asked seeing that far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah, got the truck loaded with things we might need. Esmee, there's food in the fridge for lunch; the boys are in the living room."

"Don't worry Bobby; I'll take care of them." Esmee assured him taking Mary and looking into the living room. She heard the shower upstairs stop and strapped Mary in the high chair so she could fix some breakfast for Camille. "Tim, honey, you ok in there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, Bobby fixed me something."

"If you're still hungry, I'm making your Momma some."

"Maybe some juice, Joey finished his bottle."

"Ok, Mary's old bouncy seat is in the utility room. I think Joey will fit in it just fine." she said looking around in the room until she found it. "Needs a little dusting, but it'll work."

Esmee wiped the seat and sat it on the kitchen table. She headed for the living room to get Joey and Tim.

"Let me take Joey, I've got the seat ready."

"Ok." Tim said releasing his brother so she could take him.

"Come on, I'll get you some juice and crackers."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Camille made her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen where she heard talking. She found Esmee cooking and the kids eating crackers and drinking juice.

"Hello, remember me, I'm Esmee. Dean and I brought you here last night."

"Yes, I remember, I don't think I thanked you for your help."

"I've got some breakfast almost ready, would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice." she mumbled keeping her eyes downcast.

"Tea it is, then." Esmee said turning back to the stove for the hot water. "The boys have been fed so don't worry about them."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Damn, this asswipe not do anything around here?" Bobby grumbled getting out of the truck at Camille's house.

"Hey watch it." Dean complained while trying to get himself out of the small cab of Bobby's truck without getting jabbed by Sam's elbow.

"Told you, I should of been on that side." Sam whined back unfolding his tall frame from the cab and stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Well you can ride in the back going back."

"Hush up you two jack legs; we've got work to do."

"Yes sir." both answered.

"One of you check the garage for a lawn mower and the other can help me fix the porch."

"I'll help with the porch." Sam quickly volunteered leaving Dean to mowing.

"Don't I get a choice?"

"Not fast enough big brother. Have fun."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Both of you knock it off and get to work 'fore I kick some asses."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean headed for the side door to the garage, trying the knob and finding it locked. He pulled out his lock pick and had the door opened in seconds. Once inside, he found the switch to open the door so he could see better. In the corner he found a gas mower and a can of gas.

"Bobby...um...not sure I know how to crank this thing." Dean called to him as he stared intently at the mower.

"Should be a place to prime the carb and a pull on the engine."

"Ok, right." Dean mumbled looking closer at the engine and seeing a tag that said 'pump four times.' Dean pumped the bulb four times and moved to pull the cord on top of the engine. He jerked it one time and the engine groaned once.

"Put some muscle into it." Sam teased.

"Bite me." he sneered back trying again. After the fourth try, the engine coughed and smoke belched out of the exhaust as it began to run. "Finally."

Dean began pushing the mower around the yard, cutting the tall grass in its wake. He pulled the mower back as it began to bog down by the thick grass. He pushed the handles down and let the blade throw excess grass from under the mower before continuing. Dean looked toward the porch and saw Sam hammering a new step down as Bobby pulled up rotten lumber from the porch. He was almost finished with mowing the front and back and was going to see if the weed eater he saw would crank to finish the back around the swing set.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Camille, if you need to talk, I'm a good listener." Esmee told her as they sat at the table watching the kids in the living room. Tim was watching television, while Mary played in saucer seat and Joey dozed in the bouncy seat.

Camille looked down at her second cup of tea before answering.

"He wasn't always like that. When I first met him, he was so nice and kind. No one had treated me this way, I quickly said yes when he asked me to marry him." she spoke softly. "We stayed with Dad until we could get on our feet. Then Tim came along and I could see changes in him. He became moody and distant. Dad got sick and I had to take care of him. His medical bills wiped him out and Paul lost his job and I got pregnant with Joey. After Dad died, we lost the house; he started blaming everything on me. He started doing odd jobs and drinking heavily."

"Why didn't you leave him?"

"And go where? I had nothing. At least we had a roof over our heads, even thought we were behind on the rent, we got some assistance for the kids, at least I could feed them some."

"When did he start...being abusive?"

"When he found out I was pregnant again. That was the first time he actually hit me. I think he liked it. His temper got worse and the drinking do too. I tried not to anger him and stayed out of his way. I always took the abuse so he wouldn't hit the kids, but he found them an easy target and began hitting Tim. He said he was teaching him discipline, but I knew. After he slapped Joey, I knew I had to stop him."

Camille stopped as tears ran down her cheeks. Esmee handed her a tissue and held her hand trying to give her support and comfort.

"It's ok now, he can't hurt you anymore." she whispered to her.

"Where did Bobby go?"

"Bobby, Dean and Sam are over at your place cleaning it up for you."

"What am I going to do? I have no one, I'm all alone."

"No you're not. You have us and Bobby. We'll help you get on your feet again. You've just got to be strong for your kids."

"Why would you do this for me?"

"Let's just say I'm passing it alone. Those guys saved me and my kids when I was alone and giving up."

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Catch." Sam called tossing a bottle of water in Dean's direction.

"Thanks." he replied snagging the bottle from the air and cracking it open, downing half of it. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked at the yard, satisfied with his work.

"We're almost done replacing the rotten wood on the porch. At least that will make it safer for them."

"Hey boys." Jody called walking up the pathway. "Looking good here."

"Jody good to see ya." Dean smiled giving her a hug.

"Whoa, there." she complained wrinkling her nose. "A little ripe there Dean."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Sam, I'll pass on the hug there, good to see you."

"Hey Jody."

"How's Mrs. Wells doing?" she directed to Bobby.

"Camie's hanging in there. It may take her a bit to adjust now. She was such a sweet child growing up."

"You knew her?"

"Her Daddy and me were friends long ago. Lost track of them when they moved away. I heard they had come back and her Daddy passed a while back. Didn't know she had married the likes of that man."

"I got several complaints on Paul Wells, but she never would press charges. I know she was afraid of him, but I got the feeling she didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Can you see 'bout getting her some help, maybe counseling, and maybe the kids too. I'm sure they could use it after what they've endured. I'll keep an eye on them, make sure they're ok. It's the least I can do for her Daddy."

"I'll see what I can do. We're releasing the scene so the inside can be cleaned. Wrote it up as self defense."

"Good, I think she's been through enough. After we grab some lunch, we'll at least get the living room in order and blood cleaned up." Dean told her.

"I'm sure Mrs. Wells will appreciate that. If you boys need anything let me know."

"Thanks Jody."

"Jody can I have a word?" Dean asked walking her to the car.

"Sure what you need?"

"I taking the family out of town for a few days, you know give everyone some time to relax and all. Could you keep an eye on the place?"

"Of course Dean, where you going?"

"It's a surprise; I'll text you when we get there. We'll be leaving tomorrow, kids are out of school."

"When you get back you need to tell me about your friend."

"Friends, there was one at home watching the kids with Sam."

"Dean you're just so full of surprises. We're having a beer and you're telling me that story."

"That's a date for sure." Dean assured her. "And Jody thanks for looking in on Esmee and the kids and Sam when...you know...I was gone."

"Hey, you all are family and family looks out for each other. You showed me that kid."

"You'll always be part of our family." Dean said giving her another smelly hug.

"Get on with you, and I'd advise you to shower before trying that with Esmee." she laughed pushing him away and heading back to her cruiser.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Ok, everyone better hit the head before we leave; we're not stopping in thirty minutes so someone can pee." Dean commanded giving the kids a stern look, but to stop on Sam.

"Don't look at me." he fussed dropping his bag with the others at the door.

"Es you got juice and snacks for the kids?"

"Yes and waters, jerky and power bars for the big kids." she added sitting an insulated bag with the others.

"One more thing, Castiel, you need to lose the trench coat and suit while we're gone."

"I don't understand?" he asked innocently looking down at his clothes and fingering his trench coat possessively.

"We want to blend in, not stand out. People on vacation don't wear suits and trench coat; I had Esmee pick you up some things." Dean explained handing his a stack of clothes. "Now go change."

Castiel looked at the clothes Dean had given him and back up.

"You can go use my bedroom." Sam offered.

"Thank you." he replied walking toward Sam's room to change.

"Help me carry the bags to the van."

"Ok guys, lets get strapped in so we can get going. Alfie can you take Mary?"

"Yes Esmee."

Dean and Sam carried the bags to the back of the van and began to pack it. Dean placed them in back and waited for Sam to bring the others. He looked up as Cas walked out of the house in jeans, tee-shirt, long sleeved cotton shirt and a light jacket.

"Why Castiel, you look one of the guys." Esmee complemented him.

"I feel naked." he pouted running a hand over his shirt.

"Much better, is that every thing?"

"Yeah this is it."

"Ok Sam, shotgun, Alfie in back with Chance and Ty, Es, you and Cas get the middle with Mary."

"Man, you've got this all planned out." Sam commented taking his seat in front.

"Of course. Ok everyone buckled up and ready to go?"

"Yes!" a chorus of voices yelled as Dean pulled out of the driveway and headed out of town.

"Still not telling us where we're going?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Momma, are we stopping soon?" Chance asked from the back a little panic in his voice.

"Dee, I think we need a pit stop."

"Alright, we'll go ahead and fill up."

"How much farther?"

"Couple more hours or so. Everyone out, stretch, pit stop, whatever, you got fifteen minutes."

"Sam can you take the boys and I'll change Mary."

"Sure come on guys, let's go use the restroom." Sam said grabbing a hand of each boy and heading inside.

Castiel and Alfie got out and walked around checking out their surroundings. Castiel kept pulling at his clothes missing his trench coat.

"You ok there Cas, you seem nervous." Dean called over to him as he watched the two angels at the side of the car.

"I'm fine."

"Good how 'bout finish pumping the gas so I can head inside. It'll click off when it's full, just pump a little more in and put the cap back on."

"I can do that."

"Don't get any on you or you'll be walking." Dean cautioned walking away.

"He does realize we don't need to walk right?" Alfie asked.

"I think that's a figure of speech, sometimes it's hard to tell though." Castiel said watching the pump click off the gas amount. A couple minutes later, the pump clicked off and Castiel added more twice before taking it out and hanging it up. He twisted the cap back on and closed the cover.

"Here Castiel, wipe your hands so they don't smell like gas." Esmee offered handing him a wipe. "Everyone else will be out in a minute."

"Alright."

"Come on, play times over, get a move on." Dean called to the others in the store.

Sam followed him out with Chance and Tyler close behind. They headed toward the van and climbed in.

"Is everyone good to go?"

"Yes."

"Can we have some music?" Chance called to Dean.

"I've been playing music."

"Our music, Uncle Hammy plays it for us."

"He means his cd." Sam explained holding up the cd and slipping it in the player. Children's music began to play from the speakers causing Dean to frown and Sam to shrug at him. The boys began to sing along with the song clapping in the right places. Dean grumbled under his breath, but let the music continue to play.

**SPNSPNSPNPSN**

The van was quiet now that the three kids were asleep. Esmee listened to the soft music playing now on the radio and let her eyes slowly close several times before letting them remain close. The rocking of the van lulled her deeper into sleep.

Sam watched the scenery change the farther they got from Sioux Falls. He still didn't know where Dean was heading and wondered how he knew there was even anything around to see. He read the next sign they passed and his eyes got wide. Looking over at his brother, he saw a smirk on his face knowing he had seen the sign.

The van slowed as Dean pulled into Red Wolf Lodge, a family resort for the entire family. He parked at the office and shut the van off.

"Hey wake up, we're here. Come on Es, Sam, you two stay with the kids." Dean told the angels.

Esmee stretched as she got out of the van and looked around admiring the place.

"Come on, let's get checked in."

Dean, Sam and Esmee walked into the office and to the front desk. A middle aged man was helping a couple and they waited behind them.

"Dean Winchester!" he cried coming around the desk holding out his hand and slapping him on the shoulder.

"Dan, good to see you again." Dean replied shaking his hand, leaving Esmee and Sam looking at each other with a puzzled look. They had no idea who this man was, but he seemed to know Dean.

"Dan this is my wife, Esmee and this is..."

"You have to be Sam; it's nice to finally meet you. Your Daddy talked about you a lot. He was really proud of both his sons."

"You knew our Dad?"

"Yes, Dean and John helped me with a little spirit problem when I bought this place. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to get it open on time. They saved my life long dream here. How is your Dad?"

"He passed away a while back." Dean said quietly still not liking to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, he was a good man." Dan said shaking his head. "I'm glad you called me, I've got you in one of our better cabins, three bedrooms with a crib." he said looking around.

"They're in the van with our cousins, asleep." Dean answered. "Two boys and a little girl."

"I want you to meet my daughter, Mia can you come over here, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure Dad." a tall, dark haired, very attractive woman replied.

"Mia, this is Dean and his wife Esmee and his brother Sam. Remember, I told you about the help the Winchester's gave us when we were opening. They were to ones who got rid of the unwanted guests."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said shaking Dean and Esmee's hands. She paused as she held her hand out to Sam, smiling sweetly to him.

"Hi." Sam said taking her hand and shaking it holding it longer than needed. Sam was enthralled with her. She was gorgeous, with beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled with life. Her smile was contagious and he smiled back at her.

"Hi." she answered softly.

Dean cleared his throat and snickered until Esmee elbowed him in the ribs. Sam and Mia both blushed realizing they had become the center of attention.

"Here let me get you a couple of keys for the cabin and you can get settled in." Dan smiled breaking the awkward moment.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Not a penny, after what you helped me through, this is the least I can do to repay you." he said handing Dean two keys.

"If you see a tall, muscular guy walking around, looks a lot like his sister that would be my son Tucker. I'll let him know you're here. If you need anything just call the front desk or ask one of us."

"Maybe I'll see you around." Sam commented to Mia.

"I hope so."

"Come on Sammy, let's get unpacked and settled in. You can flirt later."

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face and followed them back to the van, glancing back to see her still watching him. He turned around in time to stop himself from running into the door causing his brother to chuckle loudly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Come on guys, we're here." Esmee told the boys waking them up.

They yawned and slipped out of their booster seats, looking around at the surroundings. Their eyes got wide when they saw the huge playground and beyond that a large swimming pool.

"Can we go down there? Please!"

"Only if the angels go with you."

"Come on Cas, Alfie." Chance said pulling them toward the playground.

"Watch them guys."

"We will."

Dean and Sam grabbed bags and hauled them inside the spacious cabin. All three of them stopped in the entryway and looked around. There was a large living room and behind that they could see a kitchen and dining area. Off to one side was a large bedroom and on the opposite side was a hall that lead to two more bedrooms and a full bath.

"Babe, you did good." Esmee exclaimed giving him a hug and kiss.

"I know." he nodded kissing her head. "That one is ours and whichever one doesn't have a crib is your's."

"Thanks, I'll take the kids bags and drop them off."

"Sam would you mind checking on the kids and the angels?" Esmee asked as Sam came back into the room.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." he replied heading out the door.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"We have a hot tub all to ourselves." Dean cried opening the sliding door to a large deck.

"Wow, this bedroom is amazing! And it has a king size bed." she called dropping her bags and falling back on the bed.

"They've got a nice restaurant we can have dinner tonight at and pick up some food for here later."

"I think I'm in Heaven."

"Don't get too comfortable yet, we need to get the kids settled in."

"I know!" she sighed letting him pull her up and lead her back to the living room.

Both looked up when Sam sloshed through the door soaked to the skin. He was wiping his face with a towel trying to brush his wet hair out of his face.

"Dude, couldn't you wait until you put swim trunks on before enjoying the pool?" Dean said as serious as he could.

"Ha Ha, very funny." he grunted.

"Sammy what happened?"

"I fell in the pool." he whined giving Esmee his best wet puppy dog expression.

"You poor baby, come on, you need to get out of those wet clothes. Why don't you take a quick shower and get on some dry clothes?" she babied leading him toward the bedroom.

Sam gave Dean a quick look and stuck out his tongue at him before letting Esmee push him into his bedroom.

"So, I'm going to find the kids and angels." Esmee told Dean heading out the door. "Be sure no one else falls in the pool."

"Ok, I'll get the rest of van unpacked."

"Be right back with the crew."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all who are reading this story. Please review. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Been out of town for a few days and couldn't post. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who are reading. Please review. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Daddy! Daddy! They had the best slide and swings; they have a bat mitten net and a huge pool, can we go play in the pool!" Chance cried grabbing Dean jumping up and down.

"Please Daddy!" Tyler joined in as Esmee strolled in with Castiel carrying Mary and Alfie trailing behind.

"Whoa guys! We don't have to do everything in one day. We've got all week."

"Yea!" they screamed as Esmee tried to rein them in.

"Go put on your swim trunks and we'll go to the pool for an hour or so, then we're going to dinner."

"Come on Ty, let's change." he squealed dashing toward their bedroom dodging Sam who was coming down the hall drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey slow down there guys." Sam laughed seeing the excitement on their faces.

"I just want to know, how in the hell did you fall in the pool?" Dean questioned him.

"I was trying to stop Tyler from falling in and lost my balance." he said.

"And you didn't have any help?" he asked looking over at the angels who started off into space _too _innocently for his liking.

"Come on Mary, let's put on your bathing suit too and guys I found you two some swim trunks so you can get in." she told Castiel and Alfie.

"Yeah angels, go put on your trunks, might need to save a kid." Dean teased.

"You too hon, they're in your bag." Esmee said sweetly pushing him toward the bedroom.

"You know I don't do shorts." he complained.

"You can use my bedroom to change." Sam offered to the angels. "I think your bags are over there."

"Do we have to?"

"Blend in, remember."

"I'm not sure I like shorts either." Cas commented picking up a bag and walking slowly toward the bedroom.

"At least you have fairly decent body, mine's kind of skinny and small."

Sam snickered to himself at the angel's comments as he looked out the sliding glass door. He had to admit, Dean had made a good choice, but he wouldn't tell him that. He hoped to run into Mia again and maybe see if she wanted to have dinner or something before they left.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Esmee walked out of the bedroom carrying Mary who was in a little one piece bathing suit looking way to cute. Esmee had on one of Dean's tee-shirts over her suit. Mary reached for Sam gurgling and babbling.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Sam smiled holding her up over his head and giggling her. Mary laughed trying to grab at his hair.

"Come on Dee, they don't look that bad." she called behind her.

Dean mumbled under his breath coming out of the bedroom wearing navy swim trunks and a black AC/DC tee.

"Do I have to wear these things?"

"Yes." Esmee said sternly. "If your sons are getting in the water, you are getting in the water."

"Yes ma'am." he answered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're ready!" Chance yelled bouncing out of the bedroom with Tyler close behind.

"Ok, we're waiting on the angels."

"Hey, move it in there." Dean yelled toward the back bedrooms.

"Sam, please." Esmee said.

Sam turned with Mary toward Esmee and watched her pick up the tube of sunscreen.

"Alright, line up, everyone gets sunscreen before going outside." she ordered starting with the boys.

Chance and Tyler knew the drill and stood still holding out their arms as Esmee smeared the lotion over their bodies.

"Chance go grab a tee-shirt for Ty and you in case you need one."

"Ok."

"Next."

Sam stepped up and held Mary out in front of him so Esmee could lotions her down. Mary squealed thinking she was playing and tried to catch her hands. Esmee continued to Sam and rubbed lotion onto his arms and stood on tiptoes and coated his face and neck.

"Hey! That tickles." Sam laughed as she put her hands under his tee to smear the lotion.

"Hey, don't need any." Dean complained as she continued to him.

"I'm not having anyone get sunburned the first day and be miserable. So suck it up and hold still."

"You know I don't like the oily feel."

"This is new, you don't get that." she smiled sweetly rubbing her hand over his face, arms, chest and back.

"Angels get in line, you're next." she told Castiel and Alfie when they came out of the bedroom.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Castiel inquired stepping back as Esmee tried to put lotion on his face.

"Hold still, everyone gets lotion, angel or not."

"But I don't think I need that."

"Well your vessel does so he won't burn, so quit moving, Alfie you're next."

"Yes ma'am." he replied seeing it was useless to argue with her.

"Alright! Kids, rules: no running around the pool; no splashing others people at pool; always remember safety first."

"Yes ma'am." the boys said anxious to get to the pool.

"That goes for the big kids too." she said eyes the brothers. "Let's go have some fun."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Guys stay on this side of the rope." Esmee cautioned the boys as they made their way down the steps into the pool.

Sam stopped by the lounge chair Esmee had put her bag on and stripped off his shirt. He was going to sit in the sun for a bit before getting in.

"Uncle Ham, come watch us swim." Chance called as they swan toward him.

"I see, both of you are doing great." he said going to stand by the edge at the deep end as the boys swam toward him to the rope.

Dean walked by and expertly gave his brother a small shove in the small of his back sending him, arms flaying into the water.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam fussed sputtering and wiping the water from his face.

"You looked like you need cooling off." Dean smirked.

"Cas a little help." Sam requested from the angel.

Before Dean knew it, he felt an unseen push, sending him into the deep end of the pool beside his brother. Sam quickly began to swim swiftly away from his brother to avoid his wraith.

"Funny guys." Dean growled spiting water as he came to the surface, treading water.

"Your daughter wants in the water." Esmee called standing on the first step and holding Mary out as she squirmed and wiggled in her arms.

Dean took a deep breath and dove under swimming the length of the pool underwater. He popped up in the shallow and stepped toward them.

"Hey baby girl, wanna get wet?" he asked getting a good grip before backing into the deeper water as she squealed in delight splashing at the water with her hands.

"Guys, be careful." Sam warned the boys keeping a watchful eye on them. "Having fun Mary?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Esmee turned her chair into the sun and pulled her tee off, catching the attention of all the guys at the pool. Dean and Sam both gawked at her as they took in the two piece burgundy bikini she was wearing. Her body was firm and curved in all the right places. Esmee had braided her blonde hair and it hung down her back out of the way, small sprigs framing her face. She leaned over slightly to spread a towel on the chair before sitting down.

"Wow." Sam commented to his brother.

"I know and it's all mine." he said in a deep, sultry voice letting Mary splash and kick in the water.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Always keeping his senses on alert, he felt before he saw Tyler had swam into the deep part of the pool and was in trouble. Dean pushed Mary into Sam's arms as he dove in the water swimming toward him. Before he could get there, a body dove in beside Tyler and Alfie came up with Tyler in his grasp. He treaded water, letting Tyler get his breath and cough up the water he had swallowed.

"Hey son, you ok?" Dean asked swimming up to them.

"Yes Daddy, s'allo' water." Tyler coughed smiling at him.

"I have him."

"Thanks Alfie. Ok Cas, you need to get wet, it's your choice. Jump in or I can get out and throw your sorry ass in."

"Dean, language." Esmee hissed at him.

"Ok. You can swim can't you? I don't wanna be fishing you out of the water." he kept at Castiel.

"Yes, this vessel knows how to swim."

"Mary wants to see you jump in." Sam added holding Mary where she could see him.

"Ca-Ca." she called to him babbling her language at him.

"I will Mary; I know you're having fun."

Castiel pulled his shirt off and walked closer to the edge at the deep end, pausing and looking into the water trying to decide if this was a good idea.

"Just get it over with already."

Taking a deep breath, Castiel bounced slightly and jumped out into the water going under close to Alfie and Tyler. He kicked and shot to the surface, shaking his head to get the water off him.

"Cas!" Chance yelled making a bee line toward him as fast as he could swim. "Swim with me."

"Hold on baby girl, you don't have any wings on, you're going to sink." Dean cautioned Mary as she tried to get out of his grip to get to her brothers. She grabbed at Sam pulling herself to him.

"She says she can do it." Cas told Dean swimming closer to them.

"Swim to your Dad." Sam instructed her letting her go, but keeping a hand under her stomach for support.

"Come on Mary, you can to do." Dean smiled holding out his arms to her. He was five feet away and watched closely as Mary began to dog paddle, trying to make her body move toward him.

"Almost there." Sam encouraged letting his hand drop a little so she was floating on her own. He held his breath as her face went under but popped back up as she made it to Dean.

"That was so good!" Dean praised her as she pushed out of his arms and off his chest to head back to Sam.

"Come on, you can do it." Sam urged as he stepped back letting her follow him. She went under and Sam pulled her up and into his arms. "You're going to be a fish just like your brothers."

"Ca!" she called spitting water and trying to get to him.

"Wait!" I'm coming." Castiel responded stroking quickly closer to her pulling Chance with him.

"Daddy, toss me." Chance begged grabbing his arm.

"Alright, hold your breath." Dean instructed taking Chance and tossing him carefully away from him.

"Me too Daddy." Tyler asked as Alfie swam closer with Tyler close beside him.

"Hold your nose." Dean told him giving him a short toss.

Chance put his arms around Sam's neck and Sam dove under and came up swimming to the side. He dove again and swam across the pool again. Chance laughed with excitement as Sam carried him back to the others.

"My turn." Tyler piped.

"Have your Dad give you a ride." Sam told him taking a minute to catch his breath.

"Hang on tight and remember keep your mouth shut." Dean said settling Tyler on his back before diving under and swimming to the deep end before turning back and repeating the trip.

"Ok, you guys play now." Dean told him spotting some guy sitting on Esmee's lounge chair. Anger flared as he passed Tyler back to Alfie.

Sensing Dean's change in body language, Sam followed his stare to see what he was looking at. His lips thinned as he joined his brother in swimming to the shallow end. The brothers walked side by side out of the water like Viking warriors, wiping their faces while making their way deliberately up the steps, leaving all the women around the pool breathless. Neither noticed the effect they had on them.

"Hey sweetie, who's your new friend." Dean growled out sickly sweet.

The guy sitting beside her holding her sunscreen looked up at two very large, muscular guys towering over him. His face paled and his mouth dropped open as he tried to make words come out of his mouth.

"Dean honey, this here nice gentleman offered to put this here lotion on my back and legs for me." she said in her best southern drawl.

"I...Um...No...I'm just..." the guys stammered, jumping up and falling over his feet trying to get away from them. Sam grabbed his arm to keep him from falling, squeezing just a little harder than needed.

"Hey, watch it, you don't want to fall and get _**hurt**_." Sam smiled looking down at him putting emphasis on the last word.

"I told him that was just so sweet, but he would have to ask you first." she continued.

"Let me see, let some stranger put their hands on _my_ woman." Dean frowned giving the guy a glaring look.

"What do you think Sammy, how would you answer that?"

"That would be a no." he said letting the guy go.

"More like a hell no, but thanks, nice to meet you." he smiled, never letting it reach his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." he said stumbling off to the other side of the pool to grab his things and leave.

"Come on baby, time for you to get wet."

"I'm going back in to help the angels." Sam told them heading back to the pool as Chance and Tyler raced toward him.

"Let me get some sun on my back. Mind putting lotion on it?"

"I didn't think you'd ever ask." he smiled picking up the lotion and waited for her to turn over.

"Could you undo my top?"

"You got it." he said unfastening the hook. He squirted a streak of lotion over her back and began to rub it in in long gentle strokes.

"Mm-mm that feels good." she mumbled.

"Better than your stalker?"

"Much, you have magic fingers that no one can replace."

"Damn straight." he growled kissing her under the ear before heading back to the pool. He was sure he had staked his claim and no one else would be bothering his woman.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to all who are following, favored and left reviews. Hope you are enjoying their vacation. Please review. NC**

**Warning: This chapter rated M for some mature content.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Table for eight please and we'll need a high chair and booster seat." Dean told the hostess at the restaurant.

"Just a moment." she said looking down at her printout. "Would it be ok to put two tables together?"

"That's fine."

"Sam, hey." Mia called to him as she walked into the restaurant.

"Hey! Mia, how are you?" Sam smiled widely excited to see her.

"Dean, Esmee." she nodded to them and not taking her eyes off Sam.

"Hello, I don't think you've met the kids and our...cousins." Dean paused at cousins. "This is Chance, Tyler and Mary, and that's Castiel and Alfie. Guys this is Mia, Dan, the owner's daughter."

"Hey everyone, nice to meet you. My what a cutie you are." she cooed to Mary who was nestled in Dean's arms.

Mary awarded her with a small grin as she shyly, laid her head on his shoulder.

"We're getting ready to eat, would you like to join us?" Esmee asked her, noticing Sam's eyes getting big with her request.

"I'm sorry I can't tonight, I have to work on the books."

"Would you be free tomorrow?" Sam asked anxiously. "I was thinking of taking the kids and an... I mean cousins hiking and have a picnic up by the waterfalls. Would you like to join us?"

"Actually, I have the day off tomorrow, I'd love to go." she smiled happily at him.

"Great! I'm going to have the restaurant pack us lunches. Want to meet me here at say 8:30 am?"

"I'll take care of lunch for us, and 8:30 is fine. It's about a two hour hike up to the falls, but they are worth it. See you then and nice to meet everyone."

"Nice..." Dean said teasing Sam.

"I thought I'd give you guys some alone time tomorrow." he replied ignoring Dean's jab. "I picked up a brochure showing a nice hiking trail to a cool waterfall and they have carriers you can rent for Mary, so I can backpack her. I thought we could have a picnic up there, probably be gone most of the day."

"Sam, that's sweet of you." Esmee told him giving him a hug and eyeing Dean knowingly.

"If you'll follow me this way." the hostess said showing them to the tables set up for them.

"Thank you, alright everyone decide what you want. I think a few of us need to hit the sack." Dean said looking over at the tired boys barely holding their heads up. Chance yawned and tried to sit up straighter. Mary was sitting in a highchair quiet and struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Especially if you guys are hiking tomorrow." Esmee added brushing Tyler's hair out of his face as he leaned into her side.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"They're in bed." Dean told Esmee coming out of the kid's room. "Out like a light, they really wore themselves out playing in the pool."

"Are you guys going to be ok here on the couches tonight?"

"Yes, we'll be fine." Castiel told her.

"We're going to bed then. You guys have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks bro." Dean whispered to Sam in passing.

"You're welcome, have fun."

"And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. I might even start tonight." he hinted arching his eyebrows at him.

"More than I want to know." Sam laughed clapping his brother on the back.

"Good night guys."

"Good night Dean, Esmee."

"Good night."

"So you guys want me to find you a good movie to watch?" Sam asked them.

"If you like."

"Sam, why do Dean and Esmee need alone time? Is it to copulate again?"

"Not going there." Sam sang flipping through the channels and stopping on an Indian Jones marathon. "Try these; they've got action and adventure in them. I'll be reading for a while in my bedroom if you need anything."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

"Good night Sam, do you think Dean will answer my questions?"

"Yeah, ask him." Sam said steering Alfie to Dean for answers, better Dean than him, he thought.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"What you doing?" Esmee asked Dean when she came out of the bathroom.

"I was checking out your collections of music. Man, you have one for everything, cleaning, cooking, exercising, Dean music, Sam music, kid music, is there anything you don't have music for?"

"Hey, I like to be prepared and I love all kinds of music."

"Not complaining." he said plugging in the IPod and pulling up her making out music.

As the music softly filled the room, Dean turned to Esmee holding out his hand. She walked slowly toward him allowing him to pull her against his firm body. The words from Sam Smith, _Stay With Me_, sang softly to them:

_"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand  
But I still need love, 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave - will you hold my hand?"_

He looked down into her loving, blue eyes as she ran her fingers over his cheek letting him kiss her palm. They began to sway together to the music drinking in each other.

_"Oh won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"_

He took in her peach scent before lowering his lips to her waiting ones. Esmee linked her hands behind his neck as he ran his hand through her wavy hair feeling its silky texture. The kiss was cautious at first but build in intensity as both hungered for the other.

Dean's shirts were pulled off and Esmee ran her hands over his chest while Dean grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. He moved her backward to the king size bed guiding her down onto it. Their remaining clothes we quickly tossed to the side, leaving them naked in each others embrace.

Dean propped up on an elbow as he ran his eyes over her firm, shapely body. Even after three kids, it was perfect in every way. His lips found the concave of her neck nibbling gently as she arched toward him and let out a throaty moan. His lips captured hers again as he ran a hand down her body getting familiar again with every curve along the way.

"Dee..." she gasp breathlessly.

"Oh babe, you're more beautiful than I remember." he whispered into her ear positioning his body over hers.

"I want you now." she demanded feeling him hard and ready.

Without further words, he entered her, feeling her body immediately respond to his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and began to match the rhythm he set as both worked rapidly for release. Esmee cried out his name into his neck as she clung to him allowing him to finish too. He rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him, both panting softly. Dean gently rubbed her back as they each caught their breath.

"Sorry for being so quick." he mumbled, brushing her hair back.

"No objections here, but this time, we'll slow it down some." she teased sitting up and running her finger nails over his bare chest and down his stomach. She began to rotate her hips ever so slowly, teasing him as she leaned down to kiss a scar that crossed his chest. Dean closed his eyes relishing in her familiar touch as she traced his scars, making him shiver with desire.

Esmee smiled knowing the effect she had over him and continued to move her hips while he ran his hands over her breast, cupping them tenderly. In one quick motion, he sat up pulling her to him giving her better leverage to take him deeper. He bent down and captured her lips again, kissing her deeply before she threw back her head getting lost in the moment. Their bodies responded to each other's need as they both climaxed together. Dean hugged her sweaty body to his, feeling her tremble in small after shocks as she clung to him.

"I love you so much." she whispered, letting her breathing calm.

"I love you more with each passing day. It was your love that gave me hope while I was gone. No matter what they did to me, it was your memory that gave me the will to hold on and not give in." he told her lying down with her still on his chest. He drew a blanket over them and adjusted the pillows getting comfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

"No, I can't, not yet." he answered trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"You know I'm here for you, just don't let it consume you Dee, let someone help. If not me, Sam." she encouraged drawing little circles on his chest with a finger tip.

"Why don't you try to rest some." he whispered kissing her passionately and then only a brush of his lips before sighing softly.

"You too love." she replied snuggling into his embrace, never wanting to leave this moment in time.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The dream seemed so real as Sam walked around the pool toward Mia who was standing at the bar watching him stroll toward her. She had on a sexy one piece suit with cut outs in all the right places, with a wrap tied low around her hips.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hello." she answered back giving him a dazing smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I'd like that." she agreed nodding to the seat beside her.

Sam rolled over smiling and sighed as Mia and him continued to talk in his dream.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to all who have favored, are following and left me a review. They are greatly appreciated. Please review. NC**

**Warning: This chapter rated M for mild sexual content.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Guys, time to get up if we're going hiking and doing a picnic today." Sam said shaking each boy to wake them.

"Ok Uncle." Chance yawned rolling over and stretching.

"Me too." Tyler sighed looking up at him.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten."

"I'll be sure Ty's ready."

Sam headed to the kitchen where Cas was feeding Mary. He quickly made some instant oatmeal and poured juice for the boys sitting it on the table along with fruit. He sipped his coffee and munched on a power bar and some fruit. Ten minutes later, the boys joined them in the dining room.

"Are Mom and Dad coming?"

"No, we're going to give them some time alone."

"Ok."

"Mia is going to join us today."

"Can we play in the water?"

"We'll see, now finish up."

"I'm renting a carrier for Mary so I can carry her."

"Sam I don't mind carrying her, I won't tire as quickly as you."

"Alright. Alfie you're carrying a pack and I'll carry the food then. We're meeting Mia in twenty minutes so finish up and go to the bathroom before we head out."

"Yes sir." the boys mumbled with mouthfuls.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey Mia." Sam called as he herded everyone in her direction.

"I see you got the gang up and going ok."

"Yeah, it's a challenge sometimes."

'I've got our lunches and drinks all packed and I when ahead and got the carrier for Mary." she said motioning to the things beside her.

"Thanks, Cas is going to carry Mary." he replied picking up the carrier and looking at it before making some adjustments. "Alfie take Mary so I can get this on Cas."

"Alright, Mary, Cas is going to carry you on his back." he explained to her.

Mary clapped her hands and babbled away in her language as Sam adjusted the straps letting Cas slip it on.

"Does it feel ok?"

"Yes I think so."

"Come here squirt, let's get you settled." Sam said taking Mary and slipping her into the carrier. He made sure both were comfortable before picking up the other pack. Mia had already shouldered a pack and was adjusting it as Sam did his. "Ok, we're off."

"Yea!" the boys shouted running for the trail head.

"Hey! Don't get to far ahead."

"I'll catch them." Alfie told him hurrying after the boys with Castiel behind him. Mary sat in the carrier looking around and patting Castiel on the head.

"Oh to be that young and full of energy." Mia laughed.

"Tell me about it, they'll be there before we even get started." he agreed heading after the kids and angels.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Want to stop up ahead for a quick break?" Sam asked Mia as they crested a small hill.

"Sure, we're halfway there. We can see if the boys need something to drink."

"I can't believe how beautiful the scenery is around here."

"I know, Dad was right when he said this was the best place around."

Sam and Mia sped up a little to catch up the boys and the angels. Sam jerked his head up quickly when he heard Chance screaming out his brother's name in a panic. They both rounded the next curve to see Tyler on a rock balancing too close to the edge of a fifteen foot drop. Tyler looked down in fright as his body began to teeter out into open space.

"Tyler!" Sam yelled running toward the frightened boy.

Before Sam could get his pack off and try to rescue the boy, Alfie appeared behind him and grabbed his shirt pulling him back from the edge. He disappeared and re-appeared on the ground by the rock holding Tyler tightly.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked him, kneeling down to his level.

"Yes, sor-ry." he said in a shaky voice.

"It's ok; just don't go doing things like that. Why did you go up there anyway?"

"I saw somethin' shiny, you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, just be more careful. Your Mom and Dad will kill me if something happened to you."

"I'll watch him." Alfie said sitting him down.

"Ty you stick by me, ok? No wandering off." Chance told him, taking his hand and leading him to a small rock to sit down.

"Ok what just happened?" Mia asked looking from Sam to Alfie and back. "I know I didn't see things, how did they get down so fast? He was there and then they were here."

"Well...Maybe it was the light..." Sam tried to explain Alfie's actions away.

"Sam, I know what your brother and Dad did for my Dad, he told me about the spirits. I even did a little research and I know things aren't always what they seem. Truth here, please." she asked earnestly.

"Alright, Castiel and Alfie are not our cousins, they're angels." he told her, holding his breath waiting for her reaction.

Mia frowned and looked over at the two talking to the boys and back at Sam. She bit her lower lip before turning back to him starting to say something, but stopping and looking again studying the angels.

"I kind of thought angels would be more, ominous and scary or something. They look like ordinary people. You're not joking with me, are you?"

"Nope, honest truth."

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I'm speechless."

"Yeah, takes some getting use to, but nothing surprises me anymore."

"You are an interesting person Sam Winchester."

"Thanks, I think. Ok boys we're halfway there, let's finish this hike and no more climbing things."

"Ok Uncle." Chance called, pulling Tyler up and heading up the trail.

"You're going to have to tell me more about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why are angels traveling with you?"

"Protection from demons and angels."

"Now you really have my interest peaked." she smiled capturing his hand and holding it as they continued to follow the others.

Sam looked down at their hands and felt warmth spread through him. He really liked this woman and she seemed to take what she was learning all in stride. He was afraid she would be frightened off by what they did; instead she seemed intrigued by it.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The last throes of sleep were being chased away by soft butterfly like brushes making their way along his jaw line and over his lips continuing down the other side of his face. He felt hands gently caressing his body as he opened his eyes to find mischief blue ones staring back at him.

"Did I wake you?"

"I don't mind being wakened with a kiss."

"Good."

Esmee ran her tongue over his lips ever so slowly before letting him capture hers in a passionate kiss. He ran his hands over her naked body, memorizing every curve and contour. Dean pushed Esmee onto her back as he kissed his way over her breast and down her stomach tracing a circle around her belly button with his tongue. She giggled and twitched under him as shivers raced up her body. He followed his path back up her body nuzzling her neck and nipping her ear lope enjoying her reaction. Finding her lips once again, he kissed her deeply feeling her arch toward him wanting more. He flipped her over and began kiss his way down her spine as his hands found her breast once again. She moaned under his embrace as her body responded to his caresses.

Dean pushed her legs apart and positioned himself, feeling her wetness as he entered her slowly hearing her suck in a deep breath. He grabbed her hips, raising them slightly for a better angle before moving a little faster and deeper. Esmee cried out softly when suddenly Dean reached around her and lifted her off the bed sitting her in his lap, while moving faster making her cling to his arms and gasp with pleasure letting herself get lost in their love making. He quickly switched her to her back and lifted her hips toward him before slipping into her again moving in strong, faster strokes as she cried in climax. He continued until his release, feeling her tremble beneath him. He tenderly kissed her lips as she lay in his arms in total bliss. Dean smiled down at her when she snuggled closer to him sighing happily.

"I love you so much."

"Same here. I can't get enough of you."

"We'll have to do this more often, one night get away. I'm sure Sam and the angels can handle the kids."

"I think we can swing that."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Uncle Sam I can hear the waterfalls." Chance called excitedly as Tyler and him ran the last of the trail to the falls.

Sam and Mia joined them in a large clearing at the base of a double waterfall. The water ran rapidly down over the rocks, cascading into several small pools before the final drop thirty feet to the bottom. A small rainbow could be seen at the bottom as the sun sparkled off the fine mist at the base of the falls.

"Wow." he said to Mia. "You were right, this was worth the hike."

"Why don't we put the blankets over there in the grass?"

"Looks good. Cas let me get Mary out and you can get rid of the carrier for now."

"Alright, is she still asleep?"

"I think she's waking up and will be ready to play."

"Don't you guys go falling in or anything, those currents are pretty fast in places."

"Un'le I see baby fish!" Tyler cried pointing into the water.

"Boys, look over here, these are baby tadpoles. Do you know what they'll be when they get bigger?" Mia asked them kneeling by the water edge pointing at the black-brown bodies wiggling at the edge.

"No."

"Little frogs. See some already have the start of little legs." Mia explained holding Tyler so he could see and not fall in.

"Ca-Ca wa ee." Mary cried trying to get out of his arms and to the ground.

"Just a minute, Mary. I know you want to see too."

"Anyone want something to drink?" Sam asked taking his pack off and sitting it on the blanket he spread out off to the side of the falls and slightly under a large shade tree.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Alright juice it is." he laughed pulling juice boxes out for the kids. "Mia would you like some lemonade?"

"Yes please."

"You guys mind Cas and Alfie." Sam told the boys before sitting on the blanket with Mia.

The kids walked along the water's edge looking for pretty rocks and looking for more fish or tadpoles. Sam and Mia watched them as they sipped their drinks. He looked over at her profile watching the wind blow sprigs of her hair across her cheek. With a gentle touch, he brushed the hair behind her ear making her smile at him. He leaned back interlacing his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes letting his body relax and enjoy the moment.

Sam felt lips brush his and popped his eyes open to start up at Mia. She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow waiting to see if he would kiss her back. Sam took a hand and placed it behind her head pulling her back down to return the kiss, tentatively at fist, before both got lost in the moment. They both jumped when Mary ran over falling onto Sam's stomach.

"Am-Am!" she cried babbling more as she crawled up between them.

Mia laughed as she sat up letting Mary sit in her lap. Mary patted her cheeks and awarded her with a sloppy kiss.

"Mary, I think Sam wants to be alone with Mia." Castiel told her reaching for her.

"No!" she cried snuggling back into Mia.

"She's ok Castiel."

"Alright then' if you don't want to play in the water..."

"Wa'er!" she decided squirming out of Mia's lap and running toward her brothers.

Chance and Tyler had taken off their shoes and were wading along the edge splashing water at each other. Mary's momentum kept her going forward to land in ankle deep water. She screamed out as the cold water completely soaked her. After the initial shock was over, she tried to crawl further into the stream before Cas grabbed her up, holding her at arm's length letting the water drip off her.

"You can't swim in this water Mary, it's too dangerous." Castiel explained to her, wading back to the shore.

"Wa-er! Mo! Ca!" she whined trying to get out of his arms.

"No Mary, you need dry clothes."

"No!" she cried as large tears began to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks. Her cry turned into a wail as Cas sat her on the other blanket and began rummaging in a pack for clothes and new diaper for her. Mary threw herself backwards on the blanket as she screamed madly.

"Mary Samantha Winchester." Sam said sternly, raising his voice above her screams. "You better be calming down right now."

Mary's screams turned into whimpers as she looked over at her uncle as her lower lip poked out, but she stopped the screaming. Sam continued to give her a _you best behave_ look, causing her to be still while Castiel started taking her wet clothes off. He used the towel Sam had packed to dry her off and put a dry diaper and dry clothes on her.

"That's more like it." Sam praised her.

Castiel took Mary back to the others to play some more before they ate.

"Just like her father." Sam commented leaning back on his elbows.

"You're good with her, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, now where were we?" he asked pulling her closer so he could return the kiss with one of his own.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Come on guys, time to eat!" Sam called as Mia set the last of the food out for lunch.

"Yes Uncle." the boys called running toward them.

Castiel and Alfie strolled over with Mary and sat on the blanket.

"I wasn't sure what you might eat, so I had the chef make turkey and ham sandwiches." Mia told them.

"We're not hungry." Castiel told her stiffly.

"It's ok Cas she knows." Sam told him when Mia looked at him funny.

"Knows what?"

"That you're angels."

"Oh, ok. We do not need to partake of food or drink." he explained.

"Interesting."

"We can eat if we like, but it is not necessary for our survival."

"Would you like to try one?"

"I would." Alfie piped in.

"Help yourself." Mia offered letting Alfie take a half a sandwich and holding the plate out to Castiel who finally accepted half too.

The angels inspected the sandwiches, casting glances at Sam who was munching on his before taking a bit of their sandwich. Mary pulled his hand down wanting to get a bite of it also. The boys devoured their food and sat back with a full stomach.

"Are you guys having a good time?"

"Yes." Chance said trying to hide a yawn. Now that had stopped and were full, both boys were finding it hard to stay awake. Tyler was leaning against Alfie slowly feeding himself grapes as his eyes drooped. Mary had taken residence in Mia's lap snuggling down and was already asleep.

"Cas after we're done, why don't you and Alfie take the kids back and let them take a nap." Sam suggested. "Mia and I can walk back down."

"I could come back for you too."

"That's fine, we're in no hurry. Just don't bother Dean and Esmee."

"Because they may still be copulating?"

"Yes." Sam hissed blushing slightly by the angel's frankness. "They're new to the human thing."

"I can see that." Mia giggled by Sam's embarrassment.

"Guys, Cas and Alfie are going to take you back to our cabin so you can get a nap and then maybe you can play in the pool again."

"Ok." Chance mumbled curling up using Sam's leg as a pillow.

"So take them back and zap back and we'll have the packs ready for you." Sam instructed Cas as he transferred Mary to Cas's arms and picked Chance up so Cas could take him also.

"We'll take care of them and I share return shortly." he assured Sam.

Mia blinked quickly as the two angels and three kids disappeared leaving her and Sam alone.

"I know, it takes some getting use to."

"I still can't believe it and I just saw it happen."

"There are some advantages, but most of the time it's like having five kids instead of three. They don't know boundaries at all."

"I could see where that might get awkward."

They began packing the leftover food and folding the blankets when Cas appeared beside them.

"Crap Cas!" Sam flinched. "A little warning."

"Sorry, the kids are safely asleep in their beds. It seems Dean and Esmee are awake and enjoying the hot tub right now. We didn't bother them."

"Good, these are ready. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I will relay this information." he nodded disappearing with the packs.

Sam stood beside Mia enjoying the view of the falls one last time before heading back down. He draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body against his. She leaned back into him relishing his touch. They stood like that in silence just letting the moment happen.

"I'm glad your brother decided to come here."

"Yeah, me too. This was a much needed rest for all of us, but the best part was I got to meet you."

"Back at you."

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us?"

"Yes, there's a nice little place in town and we could go back to my place if you like."

"Very." he whispered kissing the side of her neck. "What's say we head on back?"

"Alright."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey guys, when did you get back?" Esmee asked strolling in from the deck.

"Sam wanted us to bring the children back for a nap."

"Where is he?"

"Mia and him are walking back down."

"They are, are they?" Esmee smirked to herself knowing she had seen the chemistry between the two.

"Hey guys, have a good hike?" Dean asked coming out of the bedroom.

"It was pleasant; the kids had a good time."

"Sam still with Mia?"

"Yes, he wanted to hike back."

"Bet they go out tonight, alone." Dean surmised looking over at Esmee grinning.

"My thoughts exactly. Sam deserves to have some fun too." she giggled. "I thought we might grill hamburgers and hotdogs tonight, chips, baked beans, some fruit and I'll send the angels to see if they have any pies at the restaurant."

"Sounds good, I'll go check out the grill and get it ready."

"Castiel, would you and Alfie go down to the restaurant and see if they have any pies?"

"Of course."

"Oh and maybe some potato salad, that way I won't really have to cook. Here this should cover it." she told him holding out some money.

"Alright. The children should be waking up shortly."

"No problem, I'll listen for them."

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam and Mia made their way out of the forest and headed back toward the resort.

"Let me go grab a shower and change. I'll meet you out front; say in a hour or so."

"Sounds good. I drive a Dodge Charger, pearl blue."

"Nice, well, I'll see ya in a few."

"Can't wait." she giggled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before breaking off and heading for the main building.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"You have a good hike Sammy?"

"Yes, we did. I'm going to shower and go have dinner in town with Mia."

"Way to go there Sammy, feeling lucky tonight?"

"Dean! Not everyone has that one thought when going out with a pretty woman."

"Looks like Sammy might be getting some tonight."

"Dee, leave your brother alone. He deserves alone time too."

"Hey! I'm happy for the guy. 'Bout time he found someone to see."

"I hear your daughter, why don't you go get her while I finish the salad."

"As you wish my lady." Dean bowed before heading for the kid's room. "Hey Champ, your Mom's in the kitchen."

"Mommy can we have something to drink?"

"Yes my loves, did you have a good time today?"

"Yes, we saw fish and tadpoles and Cas let us play in the water."

"Wow!"

"Ta'po's make baby frogs." Tyler chimed in, accepting the juice box from Esmee.

"They do, we're eating in tonight hamburgers and hotdogs."

"Can we go to the pool?"

"How 'bout Cas and Alfie take you to the playground until dinner is ready and we'll do the pool tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"They'll be back shortly and you guys can go."

"There's Mommy." Dean cooed, as he carried Mary to the kitchen. "We've got a dry bottom and are good to go."

"Hey sweetie."

Ma-Ma." Mary cried reaching for her. Esmee wiped her hands and took Mary from Dean kissing her rosy cheeks.

"Can you put the salad in the fridge for me?" she asked hugging Mary close as she cuddled to her.

"How many burgers do I need to make up?"

"I'd say at least six; maybe the angels will try one or split one. It seems they enjoy some foods."

"Alright, I'll get them made up so I can get them on the grill in a bit."

"Hey guys, I'm heading out." Sam called as he ran his fingers through his hair again and checking the tuck of his shirt.

"Have fun tonight and tell Mia hello." Esmee called back.

"You have protection?" Dean whispered to him in passing.

"Dean!" Sam scoffed.

"Hey, just asking, just wanted to be sure." Dean snapped back. "I'll see ya in the morning." he snickered as Sam blushed before making a hasty exit.

"You're impossible." Esmee fussed at him.

"Hey! That's what big brothers are supposed to do."

"Your Daddy needs to take it easy on your uncle doesn't he?" she questioned to Mary.

Mary looked over at her Daddy with the mention of his name and frowned slightly before expressing her thoughts in her language.

"You tell him." she laughed.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Castiel and Alfie came back with the things Esmee wanted. Castiel began to remove the items and Alfie approached Dean.

"Dean, Sam said you would explain copulation between humans to me." he asked innocently.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up in shock and disbelief.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes, I'm not sure I understand the concept. I mean this vessel has some ideas, but I think he is what you call still a virgin."

Esmee bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud as she listened to the conservation, curious to hear what Dean was going to tell him. Dean arched his eyebrows, uncertain how to explain the birds and bees to the angel.

"Alfie, you see, when a guy and girl like each other, really like each other..." he started steering Alfie out onto the deck for some privacy.

Esmee giggled to herself as she got out a snack for Mary.

"Castiel, the boys want to go to the park until dinner, would you mind taking them?"

"Of course not, should I take Mary too?"

"No, I want to spend some time with her; I'll send Alfie when he finishes his talk with Dean."

"Alright, I will watch over them. Come on boys lets go play."

"Yea!" they cried running for the door with Castiel speeding up to catch them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you too all who have read this story. Once more chapter and I am ending it. I think the interest is dying and there will be one more short chapter that will end this story. Thanks to all who followed, favored and reviewed. Please review.**

**NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is it my fellow readers, I hope you have enjoyed the journey. Much thanks to all who have followed, favored and reviewed. Please leave me your last thoughts in a review. Watch for some short shots coming soon. **

**Who else besides me thinks Sam is making a huge mistake trusting Rowena with the book and to help Dean?**

**NC**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Sam carefully unlocked the door and eased inside hoping not to wake anyone this early in the morning. He closed the door and started through the living room toward his bedroom when a deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Have a good time there Sammy boy?" Dean smirked leaning against the bar sipping coffee.

"Crap, Dean, you scared the crap out of me." Sam complained breathing hard as he got his racing heart to slow down.

"So-o-o, you seeing her again?"

"Maybe, I hope so."

"Way to go." he said high fiving him as Sam headed for his bedroom.

"Don't guess you want to play mini golf this morning with us?"

"I think I'll pass, try to catch some sleep."

"Did you get any sleep last night or were you going at it all night?"

"No comment." Sam grunted leaving before Dean embarrassed him more.

"Hey, details would be nice, hey I tell you!"

"Bite me!"

"Who you talking to hon?" Esmee yawned as she came out of their bedroom still half asleep.

"Lover boy thought he could sneak by me this morning."

"Don't tell me you got up early just to harass your brother. Where're the angels?"

"Told them to go explore, relax, watch the sun rise, something for themselves. Of course I did, couldn't let him get off that easy."

"And the angels did as you suggested?"

"Well, they're sitting outside on the deck. Last I looked they looked kind of lost. Don't think anyone told them to relax."

"And how did your talk go last night with Alfie."

"Let's just say the kid didn't have a clue. Gave me practice when the boys start asking questions." Dean shrugged.

"Anyone else up?"

"Not heard anyone, Sam's going to bed to sleep this time. Enjoy it; they'll be up soon enough. Coffee?"

"Please. So what's your agenda today?"

"Maybe some mini golf, playground and of course the pool. Gotta get all we can in before it's time to head home."

"Home...Dee...We'll get through this together, agreed?"

"Yes, together." he whispered pulling her to him and kissing her tasting the coffee on her lips.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." she told him returning the hug.

Dean held her close as he thought about what might lay ahead in the future for his family. No matter what was thrown at them, they would face it, united as a family. He would do whatever it took to protect his family and God help those who wanted to harm them.

**The End**


End file.
